La douleur qui donne soif
by noominaome
Summary: .Peu avant le mariage, des événements vont changer le futur déjà tout tracé pour Bella.
1. Prologue: L'humaine

Note d'auteur :

◊C'est une fiction sur le couple Bella et Peter.

◊Les fautes sont les miennes. (D'ailleurs, Je propose un poste de correction pour cette fiction).

◊ Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à SM. Je m'en sers juste comme des marionnettes occasionnelles pour l'histoire.

◊Les lieux situés sont des recherches vagues. Je ne suis jamais allez là-bas (Comme pour mon autre fiction)

◊Tout est bon? C'est parti.

* * *

**La douleur qui donne soif**

**Prologue**

Isabella Marie Swan est une fille comme les autres.

Sans aucun doute même moins intéressante que la plus ennuyante des jeunes femmes avec qui elle avaient passé son diplôme, il y a quelques semaines. Si, elle se trouvait banale depuis longtemps, tous l'y encourageait. Pendant son cursif scolaire et dans ses autres activités. Elle était jolie, on le remarquait mais l'oubliait tout aussi vite.

Pourtant elle possédait une étrange attraction, un champ magnétique propre à son agaçante manie à attirer les problèmes. Elle incitait tous les dangers inimaginables à son encontre. C'était une qualité spéciale qui la rendait autrement attachante.

Pour le commun des mortels les créatures mythiques ne sont pas réels. Les contes et légendes concernant les suceurs de sang et autre loup-garou demeuraient des leurres et images étonnées. De fausses fables créées afin d'effrayer les enfants trop réticents à dormir le soir. Comme lorsqu'on leur laisse imaginer un monde remplit de monstre sous un lit pour éviter qu'ils en descendent la nuit et ne dérangent les parents. Pour beaucoup d'adultes cependant, ces monstres sont aussi imagés pour montrer le pire dans l'homme, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.

Entendez donc bien que l'on parle là des vampires, ces chasseurs sanguinaires et assoiffées de sang frais. Pour Isabella ce ne sont pas que des légendes urbaines. Soyez en sûr, nous ne parlons pas non plus de ses propres croyances personnelles. Parce que oui, plus jeune, cette dernière croyait que les plantes semées dans le potager de sa mère, René, poussaient avec l'aide d'une luciole. Non. Nous pouvons admettre qu'elle côtoie régulièrement des êtres surnaturels.

De ce fait, son manque cruel d'originalité qui faisait d'elle une jeune femme solitaire est maintenant largement compensé par leur compagnie. Un petit plus pour lui remonter son égo. Après tout, s'ils se joignaient à elle, c'était qu'elle n'était pas si invisible, non ? Par ailleurs cette alliance se consumait d'une manière particulièrement incompréhensible venant des autres. Isabella avait bien saisit qu'aucun de ses amis humains n'aimait réellement qu'elle soit incontestablement amie avec eux. C'était bien et mal. En revanche, elle se fichait éperdument de ne pas plaire à ses anciens camarades de classes. Au final elle quitterait tout pour eux.

Eux.

Une famille.

Un clan. Voilà ce qu'elle connaissait véritablement d'eux. Ils étaient discrets et végétariens, une aubaine pour elle.

Evidemment elle savait beaucoup plus de choses sur eux. Depuis trois ans, les événements c'étaient enchaînes et avec, son affection pour ces sept personnes. Ils étaient nombreux. Probablement trop en les comparants aux autres individus de leur espèce qui vivaient isolés ou généralement en binôme. Ce sont simplement des nomades alors que _les Cullen_ coexistent en un groupe soudé.

Bientôt elle s'intégrerait dans leur milieu. Du moins elle l'espérait. Isabella était humaine mais entretenait une relation avec l'un d'eux. Fatalement, son changement en immortelle serait inévitable pour continuer. Elle deviendrait une nouvelle sœur de venin à éduquer, un petit temps pour les autres, puis elle s'introduirait formellement dans le cercle.

Oui, cela se passerait comme prévue.

...

D'autre part, une petite chose la contrariait en ce moment.

Comment interpréter leur comportement immédiat? Se pouvait-il qu'elle se soit encore une fois lourdement trompée sur leur compte? Pourquoi Edward ne venait-il pas la sauver alors qu'elle était en danger?

Un mangeur d'humain l'étreignait de la manière la plus sordide envisageable et aucun de ses amis vampires ne faisaient un geste, pourquoi? Milles questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et l'odeur du vampire les enrayaient toutes.

Il grondait, son corps vibrait en réponse.

Allaient-ils juste la laisser mourir aux mains de ce puissant et vieux vampire?

* * *

Note d'auteur:

C'est un court prologue, je sais. Merci quand même d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à mettre un commentaire, même si effectivement c'est peu explicatif quant à la suite.


	2. Chap1 Le fiancé disparu

Section Papotage: Grand… Que dis-je: énormissime remerciements à vous pour les Alertes, Favoris et Reviews !

**Larosesurleau **(Je t'ai envoyé un PV pour te faire parvenir les chapitres mais je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles?), **Delphine03**, **N'gie**, **lisou**, **Ondie-Yoko**, **Guest - **Z'êtes les meilleurs :)

Note d'auteur :

◊Chapitre premier: _Le fiancé disparu_

◊Les fautes sont les miennes. (Merci à Delphine03 pour la correction)

◊Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à SM. Je m'en sers juste comme des marionnettes occasionnelles pour l'histoire.

◊Les lieux situés sont des recherches vagues. Je ne suis jamais allée là-bas (Comme pour mon autre fiction).

Reviews Anonymes:

**N' gie**:Si je peux combler ta fan-attitude pour ce couple j'en suis ravie, enfin j'espère que mon histoire te plaira! merci pour avoir donner ton avis!

**Lisou** : Oui, c'est vrai que j'ai poussé le bouchon un peu loin avec Bella! J'avoue m'être quelque peu défoulé et pour cause, je n'aime pas trop Bella dans le bouquin bien que ce soit le personnage principal. Attention, il y a beaucoup de choses de bien en elle, sinon mon histoire n'aurait aucun sens. Mais le côté : Les Cullen s'intéresse à personne sauf à elle… est exagéré. C'est juste une nana qui va au lycée et qui n'est probablement (enfin j'en suis presque sur) pas née au bon moment en faite.

Maiis, je te rassure après j'arrête avec ça! Surtout, merci beaucoup beaucoup pour ton avis!

**Guest:** Merci à toi pour avoir laisser une trace de ton passage ! N'hésites pas à me dire ce que tu penses de la suite. Bonne lecture !

◊Tout est bon ? C'est parti.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Le courant d'air qui s'infiltrait dans la pièce était chargé en humidité.

Le fait est qu'il faisait extraordinairement chaud en ce début d'été et que ce fut la raison pour laquelle Isabella Swan ne prit pas la peine de refermer la fenêtre. Le lendemain serait aussi bouillant que l'avait été ce jour-ci et dans le fond elle préférait considérablement restée allongée dans son lit.

Être sous sa couette bien douillette la contentait. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'échancrure était minime, le vent peu abondant et en plus elle frissonnait malgré la chaleur. Que ce soit son compagnon ou Emmett, elle aurait l'occasion de leur préciser à chacun de ne pas oublier de la verrouiller la prochaine fois.

Si elle s'endormit, Bella ne s'en souvient pas.

Ce dont elle fut certaine cependant c'est qu'en émergeant de ses songes elle restait tout autant fatiguée que la veille. Les yeux lourds, elle consentit à ouvrir néanmoins les paupières. Un mal la rongeait de l'intérieur. La jeune femme avait l'impression de se faire labourer le dos et qu'une moissonneuse batteuse s'était infiltrée auprès de ses tempes. Un claquement infernal lui sillonnait les oreilles. Ses sinus se révoltaient même sous une sensation d'écrasement. Visiblement Bella couvait quelque chose et pour cela, elle pouvait remercier les courants d'air.

Clignant difficilement les paupières, elle remarqua que l'aurore s'éveillait tout juste.

Comme elle ne se rendormirait pas avec de tels maux, Bella décida de prendre du temps pour méditer. La lampe de chevet restée éteinte, ses yeux parcouraient le plafond en attendant que ses pensées soient plus cohérentes. Chose improbable puisque elle était engourdie, tant physiquement qu'émotionnellement. Tout au préalable, une envie pressante lui piqua le bas ventre et elle se leva. Elle irait aux cabinets de toilettes mais ne descendrait pas les escaliers. Ces derniers craquaient bruyamment dés qu'un poids se posait dessus. Il serait judicieux de laisser Charlie se reposer. Son paternel était toujours inquiet lorsqu'elle se réveillait tôt. Après tout, maintenant elle dormait assez aisément.

Doucement, Bella posa pied à terre et ouvrit plus la fenêtre. L'air commençait déjà à devenir moite et humide. De futurs orages seraient à prévoir dans la journée. Elle ouvrit enfin la porte et s'inséra dans le petit couloir. Puis main sur la poignée menant à sa destination, elle s'arrêta brusquement. Soucieuse.

Des murmures brisaient le silence de la petite maison. Apparemment, ses gestes lents pour éviter de faire trop de bruits n'étaient plus nécessaires.

Confirmant sa suspicion, brusquement, un son assourdissant la fit sursauter et son cœur s'emballer crûment. Il fut net. La jeune femme essaya de ne pas céder à la panique alors qu'elle reconnaissait le timbre de voix de son père. Elle courut jusque la première marche et descendit presque en dégringolant l'escalier grinçant. Arrivée au palier du bas, dans l'entrée, Bella s'arma de courage en apercevant se qui se tramait.

Assurément, elle avait bel et bien reconnu le son d'un fusil se propulser au dehors. Encore essoufflée de sa courte course, la jeune femme posa sa main sur le bras de Charlie pour faire baisser l'arme encore chargée. En vain. En face d'eux, se tenait dos droit et fier, Edward Cullen. Elle eut un sursaut de surprise en reconnaissant une lueur triste dans son regard. Bella lui offrit ainsi un regard interrogateur en sachant qu'il ne risquait pas de mourir à cause d'une balle perdue. Il haussa les épaules, sombre.

Frustrée par leur comportement puéril, elle comprit qu'aucun des deux hommes ne parleraient. Bella demanda donc calmement et surtout avec tact: «-Charlie…Papa. Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi tu viens de faire un trou dans l'arbre devant la maison de si bon matin?»

Charlie Swan, _Shérif_ de la petite ville de _Forks _bomba le torse en renvoyant un regard peu amical à _son futur gendre_ et répondit sur la défensive: «-Edward a quelques problèmes concernant la notion de vie privée. Je lui explique donc qu'être ton fiancé ne lui permet en aucun cas de venir en douce en bas de ta fenêtre pour te reluquer dormir. »

Bella soupira puis feint d'être choquée: «-As-tu fais cela Edward ?

-Bella, ne fait pas l'innocente, je sais très bien qu'il vient te voir souvent dans ta chambre. Et je l'ai accepté pendant un temps pour te faire plaisir. Maintenant il serait justement temps qu'il réfléchisse à ses actions peu recommandables. J'en parlerai à Mme Cullen. D'ailleurs maintenant que j'y pense je suppose que je ne vais plus pour longtemps être en mesure de te punir donc je vais en profiter et te garder la semaine entière ici même.»

Charlie Swan observa sa fille avec des yeux malicieux et elle lui retourna une œillade scandalisée:

«-Je me marie dans une semaine, tu n'oserais pas?

-Tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire encore et encore. J'ai bien saisi que vous alliez _vous mariez_. C'était une farce Bella. Reprends-toi donc. Comme-ci j'allais faire ça. René me tuerait.»

Il s'esclaffa en posant son fusil sur son épaule après l'avoir désarmé et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Bella l'observa en coin, prendre un café et commencer à boire. Manifestement, il les étudiait aussi de loin. Pensant la menace envolée, Edward s'apprêtait à entrer dans la maison pour prendre Bella dans ses bras lorsque de nouveau la voix sérieuse du Shérif s'éleva pendant qu'il faisait tinter l'arme sur la table.

«-Fiston, j'ai fait une blague à ma fille mais mes propos tiennent toujours te concernant. »

.

.

.

Suite au départ d'Eward, Bella s'assit sur une chaise en face de son père et le contempla naturellement. Elle sourit et se dit que d'une manière bien à lui, il la protégeait. Toutefois, dans peu de temps elle deviendrait aussi une Cullen. Et si cela arrivait elle quitterait cet endroit et ne serait plus en mesure de côtoyer son père. Jamais.

Aussitôt elle se rembrunit et remarqua le regard de son paternel fatigué. Elle prétexta avoir mal dormi et finit par remonter dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux en mesurant ses maux de têtes. Son dos la faisait toujours souffrir.

Aujourd'hui, elle allait faire quelques modifications dans les plans d'Alice à propos de la cérémonie. Son mariage allait devenir tout et n'importe quoi sinon. Déjà qu'Edward lui avait offert une voiture de luxe…Une Mercedes non d'un chien. Qu'allait-elle faire avec cette foutue voiture? Bien sur il l'avait acheté suite à la panne sèche de sa Chevrolet, mais Bella soupçonnait fortement qu'Alice l'avait su bien avant et avait prévenu _son frère._ Il allait falloir refréner les ardeurs de la famille.

.

.

.

Une aspirine plus tard. Bella se mit au volant de la voiture luxueuse bien contrariée. Elle pensait voir Edward mais toujours aucun signe de lui depuis que Charlie l'avait mis dehors. La jeune femme s'attendait à ce qu'il se montre et qu'ils rient ensemble de l'attitude trop _gardien _de Charlie. Néanmoins et vraisemblablement les paroles du Shérif avaient touché un point sensible quoi qu'il ait pu dire.

Rapidement elle fut devant la splendide Villa. Sortant donc de la voiture elle remarqua que personne ne venait à sa rencontre. Etrange. Craignant le pire, la jeune femme se mit en marche et arriva sur le perron. Par-delà les vitres, aucun signe de vie. Elle toqua puis entra comme Esmée lui avait toujours dit de faire. Dans le salon, personne. Dans la cuisine personne. Que se passait-il ? Puis, en se retournant elle crut distinguer quelque chose et d'instinct elle murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Subitement, elle vit alors Rosalie, les cheveux inhabituellement en désordre:

« -Oh _Bella_. Que fais-tu ici ? »

La nommée repéra le mépris dans sa voix glacial et répondit: « -Je viens voir Alice pour les préparatifs. Tu sais comment elle est et j'ai peur qu'elle en fasse de trop… Il me semble qu'elle ait prévu d'inviter beaucoup trop de monde. Honnêtement je veux quelque chose de simple et puis...»

D'emblée Rosalie parut ennuyer. Par elle ou ses propos? La blonde se permis un geste las de la main avant d'annoncer: « -Alice n'est pas là. Elle reviendra plus tard… Dans la soirée je pense.

-Mais, elle m'avait dit aujourd'hui !

-Oui et bien ce ne sera _pas _pour aujourd'hui. Et pour une fois ne soit pas aussi chiante, tu n'es pas le centre du monde _Bella_.»

La jeune femme brune grinça des dents mais ne dit rien. Par contre voyant le signe que Rosalie allait partir sans plus de mots, elle l'interpella de nouveau:

« -Rosalie attends, et Edward ? Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis un moment.

-Oui depuis ce matin tu veux dire? Depuis que ton père l'ait menacé avec son fusil? Les humains sont si stupides.

-Tu es au courant toi? Et Charlie n'est pas stupide.»

Rosalie lui renvoya un regard assassin devant ses familiarités puis disparut. Bella l'aurait bien traité d'un nom mal intentionné mais se ravisa. Dans tous les cas, Rosalie ne changerait probablement jamais en sa compagnie. La seule manière de lui montrer sa manière de penser serait de pouvoir la gifler au moins une fois après sa transformation. Ce ne serait que partie remise. Bella avait longuement hésité sur son futur _elle_, peut être que son assurance grandirait assez pour faire valoir ses propres envies? Qu'elle oserait enfin clouer le bec de la jolie blonde et faire arrêter les incessants babillements d'Alice en ce qui concernait la mode. Elle pouvait tout au moins en rêver.

Assurément, la bâtisse était vide et n'ayant rien à faire de particulier en attendant Alice, Bella décida de se rendre dans la chambre d'Edward. L'un de ses Cd ou autre babioles pourraient bien l'occuper durant ce temps. La jeune femme gravit dont les marches et s'orienta dans le couloir, cherchant des yeux la bonne porte.

Elle examinait ses chaussures, pas à pas, lorsqu'elle se sentit étrange. Frissonnante.

Sa vision devient floue et le long couloir paraissait tanguer. Plissant les yeux, elle essaya de voir mieux, cependant le trouble persista. Soudain une chaleur se propagea dans son estomac puis dans tout le corps. Chancelante et nauséeuse, elle prit appui sur un mur non loin et essaya d'avancer jusqu'à la première porte.

Sans aucun souci pour l'ouvrir, elle s'introduisit dans la chambre inconnue et repéra un sofa délicieusement confortable. Tout tournait et arrivée enfin devant ce dernier elle s'affala directement au milieu en expirant bruyamment.

Une main sur le front et pieds dans le vide, elle s'offrit le luxe de fermer les paupières.

.

.

.

Où était-elle et que faisait-elle? C'était l'énigme à résoudre du moment.

La maison _des Cullen_.

Oui elle se souvenait de son malaise soudain.

Son estomac gargouillait pour être nourri. Quoi qu'il se passe réellement, elle avait faim. Bella avait mal aussi, atrocement mal. Cela ressemblait à un déchirement au niveau du cœur. Une envie de vomir. Oui c'était exactement ça!

Sitôt comprit, Isabella ouvrit les yeux et se pencha pour régurgiter tout le contenu de son estomac.

Devant elle, un saut en plastique rouge. Qui avait mis ça ici?

Elle resta dans cette position inconfortable et alors qu'elle sentit des mains lui maintenir les cheveux, elle leva les yeux et découvrit plusieurs personnes présentes. A ses cotés, Esmée agrippait sa chevelure massive pour lui éviter de les salir, ce qui était plutôt gentil. Devant elle, Rosalie se pinçait les narines de deux doigts aux ongles manucurés sous l'odeur qui devait être peu alléchante. Jasper était aussi là, au moins il ne l'attaquerait pas à cause de sa flagrance appétissante. Carlisle se montra et lui demanda s'il pouvait toucher son front. Bella remarqua qu'Edward n'était pas dans la pièce. Elle aurait bien eu besoin du réconfort de son compagnon. En conséquence, elle ne résista à demander:

« -Esmée, où est Edward ?»

Aussitôt, elle reflua une nouvelle fois ses entrailles. Qu'avait-elle mangé au petit-déjeuner? Ah oui, des céréales au chocolat. Quand elle eut fini, Esmée lui répondit calmement mais nettement accablée:

« -Ma chérie, je ne suis pas certaine que tu sois en état d'entendre la réponse. Edward est parti hier matin, tu sais, ton père à dit un petit quelque chose qui l'a fait réfléchir et… » Apparemment la matriarche Cullen hésitait sûrement à lui dire la fin.

Rosalie s'interposa, de suite, en récoltant un regard amère de son époux: « -Aller Esmée dis lui... Dis lui qu'il ne reviendra pas avant leur mariage. Peut-être même jamais qui sait!»

L'humaine eu une soudaine montée d'angoisse: « -Quoi? Il me quitte? Encore…»

Jasper s'approcha d'elle et son don la pénétra instantanément. Elle s'apprêtait à crier sur lui quand il prit la parole, flegmatique:

« -Bien sûr que non Bella. Ne dis pas de bêtises. Il va revenir. Il est simplement… vexé. »

Perdue Bella se redressa assise, genoux contre sa poitrine en se maintenant le ventre. A présent elle ressentait comme si une aiguille lui transperçait la pomme d'Adam.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire encore? Je ne vais pas bien et j'aimerais qu'il soit là !»

Carlisle lui mit un thermomètre dans la bouche et écouta son cœur palpiter. Enfin le médecin déclara:

« -Eh bien, il ne sera pas nécessaire d'avoir sa présence à tes côtés. Tu vas avoir besoin de repos. Tu es effectivement malade et tu dois avant tout te reposer avant les noces.

-Merci Carlisle pour le diagnostique, c'est assez flagrant. Par contre en plein été… c'est carrément stupide »

Carlisle ne rajouta rien.

« -Si l'humaine admet son inappréciable stupidité c'est un grand pas pour notre famille. » Ça c'était Rosalie. Encore avec ses sarcasmes.

Emmett se manifesta en entrant dans la pièce pour s'adresser à sa conjointe:

« -Okay Rosie on a bien compris que tu ne portes pas Bella dans ton cœur. Mais aujourd'hui ça ne va pas le faire. Si tu ne te calmes pas, je vais le faire pour toi, compris ?

-Oui, oui… »

Bella examina les deux époux. Visiblement Emmett savait se faire respecter de sa femme. Un seul commentaire et elle se taisait. Un miracle.

Le malaise revient en double et Esmée aida la nouvelle malade à s'allonger. Les autres quittèrent la pièce dans un dernier regard. Jasper demeura présent, cependant, et sous son étonnement. Il la scruta et opta pour une explication en analysant son trouble:

« -Je reste, tu es dans notre chambre Alice et moi.»

Ne cherchant pas plus d'éclaircissements, Bella se mit de côté et l'observa à son tour. Pendant quelques minutes ils échangèrent des regards sans arrières pensées. Puis Bella curieuse comme à l'ordinaire interrogea le vampire debout, adossé à l'autre bout de la pièce:

« -Jasper ?

-Oui…

-Dis-moi, qu'as-tu contre moi ? Rosalie je comprends en partie, mais… Est-ce si difficile de vivre près de moi? Ou juste tu ne m'aimes pas?»

Il pencha la tête amusée et demanda également:

« -Est-ce vraiment si important que cela de savoir qui t'aime ou non? Mais non. Je t'apprécie, enfin je crois.

-Tu crois? Tu n'es pas très bavard hein?

-Probablement. Moi et les humains, ça ne fait généralement pas bon ménage. Et je ne cherche pas leur compagnie. » Il finit ses paroles en soulevant les épaules, lasse.

Toujours sur son flanc, Bella posa sa tête dans la paume de la main et le jugea en plissant les yeux: « -Mais tu restes avec moi. Pourquoi ?

-Alice me l'a demandé.

-Donc, tu lui obéies tout le temps ? »

Il ricana, faisant tressauter ses épaules. Visiblement qu'il concède tout à la petite brune lui semblait désopilant, voire impossible. Elle fut assez confuse mais ne dit rien de le voir sourire. Il reprit la parole:

« -Non, mais elle s'arrange pour avoir une bonne place dans toutes les conversations. Et puis, le sujet d'Edward l'inquiétait. Elle pensait que tu serais terrorisée, donc je suis là en cas de besoin.

-Je suis trop mal pour être inquiète, en fait. Et personne ne me répond. J'attendrai sagement que l'un de vous m'informe de ce qu'il fiche. Et Alice, elle est où?

-Bientôt de retour. Maintenant dors Bella. »

Elle se divertit de son autorité mais obtempéra. Après tout, ses yeux commençaient à se fermer seuls.

Fatalement, elle s'endormit.

* * *

Notes d'auteur :

Petit chapitre de mise en bouche posté !

Note de ma Bêta Delphine03 (Parce que son avis compte vraiment!)_ pour être honnête je trouve ce chapitre très bien, il est très bien écrit, tu poses l'histoire sans trop en mettre donc j'ai hâte de lire le prochain. Bisous._


	3. Chap2 La vilaine et les deux nomades

Section papotage: Salutations et Bonne fête nationale en retard! Le chapitre est court, mais les prochains sont plus longs donc pas d'inquiétude.

Bienvenue aux nouveaux venus et anciens!

Alerte: pyreneprincesse, prunelle05, oscarangel, larosesurleau, kachiri15, cristalle, cassandra67210, accroOvampire, Ptite-Julie, Ondie-Yoko, Juhn Shadow, JazzyO, Elfia, Ebjaceer Mitga, Delphine03.

Favoris: prunelle05, oscarangel, miss-stella6, kachiri15, cristalle, cici170, christou57, cassandra67210, accroOvampire, Shitsuren-Kitsune-Tsuku, MIMINE2b, Delphine03, Alyra Night

**Delphine03**, **Ondie-Yoko**, **Larosesurleau**, **n'gie**, **Lucie, Ebjaceer Mitga, JazzyO** - Encore milles fois merci ! Vous êtes super, Bonne lecture :D

Note d'auteur:

◊Chapitre deux: _La vilaine et les deux __nomades_

◊Les fautes sont les miennes. (Merci à **Delphine03 et larosesurleau pour la correction**!)

◊Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à SM. Je m'en sers juste comme des marionnettes occasionnelles pour l'histoire.

◊Les lieux situés sont des recherches vagues. Je ne suis jamais allez là-bas (Comme pour mon autre fiction)

Reviews anonymes:

**N'gie**: Merci pour tes encouragements ! Sur mon autre histoire tout arrive trop vite et les chapitres étaient beaucoup trop longs. Donc maintenant j'essaie de faire attention. Après c'est trop embêtant à lire et comprendre au final. Bonne lecture et j'espère te revoir en fin de chapitre !

**Lucie**: Hello, honnêtement, je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait des amateurs de ce couple ! Mais je me suis trompée et c'est génial. Merci pour ta lecture et surtout d'avoir laissé un commentaire. Pour la suite: La voilà ! D'ailleurs tout est écrit sur mon pc, donc pas de souci de ce côté, il y aura une fin :)

◊Tout est bon ? C'est parti.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

La touffeur ambiante générait de cours frisottis sur la nuque de la jeune femme. Les cheveux rehaussés dans un chignon quasi défait, elle repositionna une mèche tombante de sa joue.

Pommettes rougies par la ferveur caniculaire, Bella Swan se promenait dans l'une des supérettes de la jolie petite ville de _Forks_.

La fin de journée arrivait lentement. Le vent était vigoureux.

Elle avait profité de son état grippal qui s'améliorait doucement pour sortir faire des emplettes. N'importe comment, la jeune femme ne pouvait se voir patienter que son fiancé daigne revenir. Elle angoissait follement et attendre à ne rien faire de ses dix doigts n'aidait pas. Ce n'était tout simplement pas sa personnalité. De plus, elle risquerait de craquer en face de l'un de ses vampires trop protecteurs. Déjà deux jours qu'Edward n'était pas revenu. Tout ça, pour lui laisser le temps d'être certaine de sa décision.

Charlie lui avait probablement parlé d'un sujet plutôt mauvais pour le faire réagir pareillement.

Bella avait dormi dans la chambre à la peinture murale mauve, appartenant à Jasper et Alice, pendant un jour et demi. De quoi se requinquer. Ce dernier lui avait dit à son réveil que son épouse serait de retour dans l'Etat à partir de l'après-midi. Ce fait démontrait que la petite brune était allée autre part et avait déserté l'état de Washington. Avait-elle prévue trop de fanfreluches pour son union avec son frère? Assurément. Alice était toujours extatique lorsqu'une fête se préparait et cela l'alarmait abominablement. De plus, il était évident que _les Cullen_ n'avaient pas saisi l'utilité d'informer l'humaine des agissements d'Alice, ni d'Edward. Quoi de mieux pour être irriter au maximum? Rien. Sa nature stressée revenait à grands pas dans ces cas là.

Réajustant son débardeur, Bella paya la boisson et dévisagea Emmett à quelques mètres du comptoir. Il semblait lire une Bande Dessiné, mais de loin, impossible de voir de quoi il s'agissait. Il trépignait d'impatience, referma le livre et reprit un second. Le vendeur s'approcha de lui pour lui indiquer que c'était illégal. Soit il payait pour lire, soit il partait. Emmett ne s'excusa pas mais commença à rejoindre son amie mortelle, restée devant la caisse. Il était maintenant pressé de rentrer et Bella le comparait encore une fois à un enfant.

En revanche, cela allait être compliqué d'évacuer le magasin puisque le soleil revenait haut dans le ciel.

Quelques minutes auparavant des nuages se mouvaient en masse au loin, et depuis peu les rayons du soleil frappaient la grande baie vitrée. Une aubaine. Il ne pouvait pas bouger près de ses fenêtres sans s'exposer et faire scintiller sa peau.

Alors, précipitamment et sans réel raisonnement cohérent Bella s'élança vers la porte de sortie et quitta l'endroit sous climatisation excessive. Dans son dos, elle entendit Emmett jurer contre l'humaine qu'elle était. La jeune femme s'arrêta, se disculpa dans un signe de la main en reconnaissant son air penaud, et trop heureuse d'être enfin seule se dépêcha d'approcher les bois. Elle aurait l'occasion de boire ce jus de fruit, isolée, sans garde du corps.

S'il avait été plus malin, le gaillard aurait très bien pu courir à vitesse surnaturelle pour la rattraper. Néanmoins, sous la surprise il avait dû oublier ce détail. Elle l'aimait beaucoup, comme un grand frère, mais avoir des chaperons l'ennuyait effectivement. Et pour l'instant il était de circonstance de s'offrir un petit écart de solitude. La période suivant la transformation serait riche en émotions et _la famille Cullen_ ne la laisserait nullement en paix. Ils auront trop d'appréhension, qu'elle fasse une bourde. Ainsi, c'était maintenant ou jamais pour être au calme.

Au moment où elle ralentit l'allure, le soleil la surplombait et la faisait se sentir sale. L'ombre des arbres ne lui laissait pas de fraîcheur et son haut lui collait sur la peau. Et, ne parlons même pas de son pantalon en toile.

Les rayons du soleil aurait dû être momentanés, pourtant, ceux-ci continuaient d'émettre à volonté. Bella en bénéficia pour poursuivre dans un petit trot son chemin dans les bois. Puis, se jugeant être suffisamment éloignée afin de ne pas se perdre pour rentrer chez elle et d'être en même temps quasiment certaine qu'Emmett mettrait un moment à la retrouver, Bella s'arrêta.

Elle but un peu de liquide puis se figea en entendant un bruit.

Immédiatement une masse de granit la propulsa au sol durement. Déjà qu'elle avait des douleurs dans le bas dos depuis cette grippe, la chute les multiplia. Elle grimaça inconsciemment et un air déconcerté orna ses traits lorsqu'elle discerna une silhouette féminine au dessus d'elle, lui tenir les poignets. L'individu lui montrait des dents poli, superbement blanches et effrayantes. Étonnée et apeurée, la jeune humaine l'interrogea puisque la personne semblait trop occuper à froncer des sourcils blonds, concentrée:

« - Tu es un vampire?

- C'est d'une évidence. Ne te rappelles-tu pas de moi humaine?

- Je crois bien que si, mais, je ne me souviens pas vraiment. »

Le vampire femelle, blonde platine et aux fossettes enfantine desserra légèrement sa prise en secouant la tête, dramatique, avant de proclamer:

«-Je me rend compte que la mémoire des êtres insignifiants comme toi est superficielle. Ton cerveau ne peut qu'enregistrer médiocrement les informations durant sa vie. Je te plain pauvre fille. »

Bella ne dit rien mais bouda une moue peu appréciative suite à ses paroles désobligeantes.

Elle dit: « -Probablement, mais je n'ai pas de point de comparaison. Et donc, sinon qui est-tu? Que je sache qui veut me tuer.

- Jane. Garde royale du _Clan Volturi_. Rois de tous les vampires sur cette terre, demeurant depuis toujours à Voltera. »

La jeune humaine sourit spontanément devant la longue présentation puis son humeur s'assombrit jusqu'à ne devenir qu'un mince voile de terreur. Enfin, elle saisissait l'identité du vampire en s'appuyant visuellement sur le long manteau le recouvrant. Tandis que Jane comprenait que Bella remettait ses idées en place, elle parla de nouveau :

« -Ne t'en fais pas Bella, mon don ne t'atteint pas. Pas de souffrances télépathiques pour toi. Par contre je me réserve le droit de te tuer autrement. J'ai le consentement de mes maîtres pour venir te montrer la vraie nature des vampires. » L'adolescente, surnaturellement ignoble se tue et reprit plus rayonnante. «Et tu sais quoi ? Je suis joueuse, massacrer gentiment ne me distraie pas. Je te donne donc une chance de fuir. Aller vas-y, fuis »

Isabella Swan se demandait de quoi elle parlait jusqu'à ce que le poids du corps s'évapore. La garde venait de se relever d'un bloc et désignait les environs en tournoyant. Ne se faisant pas priez d'avantage mais sur la réserve, la jeune femme se mit à courir. Aussi rapide soit-elle, il était improbable qu'elle réussisse à semer cette folle furieuse de Jane. Elle se souvenait bien de cette fin de journée à Voltera. Elle y avait rencontré la joyeuse famille de vampires y habitant.

Autant préciser qu'ils n'étaient en rien végétariens.

Durant sa course effrénée elle entendait des rires carrément angoissants, sinistres. Puis subitement elle se fit tacler su sol et enfin relevée par deux bras puissant. Puissant mais minuscule. Cette fille était petite et maigrichonne mais parvenait à soulever l'humaine gracieusement, telle une plume. Cependant, Bella ne pouvait presque plus respirer.

Elle fut gifler violemment par le vampire, sa nuque pétilla, son regard devient vaporeux.

La tête renversée, elle s'effondra sur le sol terreux enveloppé de mousse verte. Aussitôt, elle récolta un second coup, de pieds, dans les côtes. Ils s'enchaînèrent, dans le bras, la cheville, la poitrine. Ses hurlement s'écoutaient, résonnants entre la flore environnente.

Ce fut terminé, aussi rapidement, que commencé.

Bella demeura pourtant allongée, tremblante, attendant d'autres sévices. Toutefois, elle fut forcée d'admettre que le vampire malfaisant paraissait avoir disparu. En conséquence, la tête enfuie entre ses bras, la jeune femme examina les alentours et distingua un homme maintenir Jane, par la gorge impitoyablement. Il grondait furieusement tandis que cette dernière couinait et que du venin coulait de ses lèvres. Pour autant qu'elle puisse en juger, afin d'assurer sa survie, elle devait s'échapper. Il paraissait robuste avec des mains tout aussi herculéennes, des muscles tendus à l'extrême. L'homme portait une chemise blanche et un jeans décontracte. Cependant elle ne voyait pas son visage mais juste ses cheveux blonds marronné. Bella eu un sursaut d'instinct de survit et s'accroupit dans l'optique de fuir. Elle n'avait pas le désir de se retrouver entre les bras du nouveau arrivé. Après tout, Jane ne parvenait pas à se servir de son don contre lui, que pourrait-elle faire, elle, simple humaine?

Honnêtement, Sa potentielle stupidité énoncée par Rosalie auparavant lui semblait de plus en plus envisageable. Pourquoi avoir voulu à tout prix esquiver Emmett?

Les yeux baissés afin de vérifier qu'aucune blessure grave ne s'affirmaient sur sa peau, Bella entrevit une paire de Baskets jaunes se positionner devant ses genoux. Rehaussant son regard, elle découvrit un morceau de jambe féminin, puis son corps fut soulevé par la personne et remit sur pieds dans la seconde qui suivit. La femme devait avoir environs une vingtaine d'années, visiblement sportive, chaussure et tenue assorties. Son faciès en forme de cœur plutôt rassurant lui inspirait presque de la confiance et ses lèvres formaient un beau sourire. Enjôleur. Autour de sa frimousse, des cheveux blonds aux reflets auburn, court, tournoyaient sous la brise. Sensiblement de la même hauteur les deux femmes se jugeaient du regard et Bella put y découvrir une lueur rougeâtre, représentant les suceurs de sang humains, comme estimait les décrire Jacob.

Les vampires étaient irrésistiblement mirifiques.

Nonobstant, malgré cette constatation, il était manifeste que trouver d'autres créatures végétariennes serait miraculeux. Voire utopique.

Bella ne contempla pas plus longuement l'immortelle en optant pour décamper de cet endroit infesté de monstres. Véritablement, elle avait peur et c'était bien la première fois. Un dernier coup d'œil au vampire mâle et elle s'enfonçait davantage dans la forêt.

Bien qu'elle souffre d'un état d'après-grippe, ses jambes la guidèrent hâtivement. Un chemin de terre poussiéreux sur son passage se profila et il la guida jusqu'à repérer une route plus large. Dans quelle direction aller ? Ralentissant franchement elle trottina vers l'est. Le choix était insignifiant. Soit à gauche soit à droite. De toute manière, elle ne ferait pas demi-tour afin d'affronter un garde Volturi et deux nomades. S'ils avaient attaqué la petite blonde, s'était certainement pour lui sucer le sang en toute sérénité.

Quoique, se frotter au Clan des Volturi ne jouerait pas en leur faveur non plus.

Ce qui n'était finalement pas son problème.

Épuisée, Bella tressaillit quand elle remarqua qu'on la suivait au loin. Les deux nomades la traquaient mais sans passer à l'offensive. Pour l'humaine, ils jouaient tout simplement avec elle et ses émotions. De la sorte, son sang serait probablement meilleur à goûter. La paranoïa n'avait rien de bon, mais elle avait chaud et se sentait peser comme cent trente kilos.

Bella accéléra la cadence, ainsi ils en firent de même.

Sitôt, ses soupçons se confirmèrent lorsque Bella ne localisa plus que la femelle. Le mâle avait disparu, n'étant plus aux côtés de sa partenaire de chasse.

Instantanément, le petit vampire s'exposa en face d'elle et la fit en conséquence s'arrêter. Leur vitesse donnerait presque des vertiges à Bella. Apparemment, la blonde ne se décidait pas à la mordre et n'appréciant pas d'être dans l'ignorance elle lui demanda totalement vulnérable:

« -Bon dieu, qu'est-ce que vous voulez à la fin ? Vous me tuez oui ou non ?»

Le vampire afficha une mine amusée et étonnée: «-Tu es bien présomptueuse. J'aimerais te poser des questions et que tu y répondes.»

Indécise, Bella croisa les bras en dessous de sa poitrine.

« -Je ne suis pas un jouet, et j'ai le droit autant que toi de savoir ce que vous fichez à me suivre. Généralement les vampires mordent et c'est tout. Là vous m'avez sauvé et je n'ai pas l'impression que vous voulez ma mort, ni même de vous nourrir.»

Le vampire femelle prit la même pose et répondit: « -Tu es bien observatrice. On va faire un jeu. Je te réponds, tu me réponds. Ça marche?

- Envoies ta question vampire du Sud. » Forcément Bella n'aurait pu manquer l'accent affirmé de la femme.

« -Comment connais-tu l'existence des vampires?

-Vous n'êtes pas les premiers que je croise. A moi, pourquoi me suivre?

-Je pourrais te répondre que ça fait parti de notre côté animal, chassé en s'amusant mais ce ne serait pas correct. Tu nous à intrigué c'est tout. Si tu côtoies des immortels et que tu es en vie, tu dois être l'humaine du petit Eddie.

-Je m'appelle Bella! Et humaine, je ne le suis pas encore pour longtemps.»

Soudainement, un bruissement de feuilles surprit Bella tandis que le vampire femelle se crispait nettement et propageait un ronronnement félin hors de son corps. Emmett se profila en dessous d'un chêne, furibond et observa l'immortelle. Un faux sourire apparut et il engloba de ses gros bras la petite femme tout en lui parlant tout bas un court laps de temps. Visiblement ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se rencontraient. Enfin, ce dernier décida de prendre en compte la présence de Bella et affirma:

« -Je vois que tu as fait la connaissance de Charlotte.» Bella acquiesça et il reprit « Bells… Bells. La prochaine fois que tu me fais un coup pareil, je te pends par les pieds en haut d'un gratte- ciel. Ça ferait peu être passé tes envies soudaines. Mis à part ça –Non, Bella je ne t'oublie pas- Où est donc ton ami Texan chère Charlotte?»

Cette dernière haussa les épaules pour signifier son ignorance, et surtout, son indifférence.

Alors, comme pour répondre à Emmett, Bella sentit un souffle froid contre sa nuque.

Derechef, un frisson violent la prit et en voulant à tout prix fuir le contact aérien, deux bras l'encerclèrent. Interdite, elle leva des yeux curieux et épouvantés vers Emmett, qui abordait un air déconcerté.

Dans la seconde suivante, il se déplaçait agile sur ses jambes le buste penché en avant. S'accroupissant également, Emmett cracha en direction de la personne dans le dos de Bella, narine dilaté, fort contrarié.

* * *

Note d'auteur:

Chap terminé!

Charlotte et Peter sont là ! Que pensez-vous qu'il se passera par la suite?


	4. Chap3 L'entreprenant aux yeux rouge

Section papotage: Bonjour! Comme je suis de passage sur mon ordi préféré, Hop je poste la suite.

C'est un chapitre où Peter mets le foin! C'est-à-dire: qu'il fiche les nerfs en pelote à tout le monde! Bon, ce ne sera pas le seul mais je ne me sens pas coupable de cela. Sinon, il n'y aura pas qu'"eux" dans la fiction. Jacob viendra mettre son petit grain de sel par exemple, mais je n'en dis pas plus.

Cesse de bavardage et Bienvenue au nouveaux !

**Larosesurleau**, **Lucie**, **lilly7100**, **Delphine03 : **Apparemment ma fiction vous plait! Merci merci :D

Note d'auteur :

◊Chapitre trois: _L'entreprenant aux yeux __rouge_

◊Les fautes sont les miennes. (Merci comme toujours à **Delphine03 **et **larosesurleau** pour me corriger !)

◊Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à SM. Je m'en sers juste comme des marionnettes occasionnelles pour l'histoire.

◊Les lieux situés sont des recherches vagues. Je ne suis jamais allée là-bas (Comme pour mon autre fiction)

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**Lucie**: Oui oui oui, le voilà ! Si tu voulais qu'il parle tu vas être contente avec ce chapitre. Enfin j'espère ! Il est un peu brut de décoffrage, je l'avoue. Héhé.

Ton enthousiasme est suuuper plaisant, tu n'imagines même pas : ) Hop, je ne t'enquiquine pas plus. Bonne lecture !

◊Tout est bon ? C'est parti.

* * *

**Chapitre3 **

Une Jeep Wrangler écarlate jaillit dans un tourbillon de boue.

L'humaine du groupe reconnut rapidement la propriété d'Emmett au moment où Esmée en descendit d'un saut gracieux. Evidemment Bella s'était crispée en apercevant le véhicule et plus encore quand la silhouette féminine s'en était échappée. Le colosse, époux de Rosalie, ne bougea pas d'un centimètre néanmoins il lorgna sans faillir le vampire placé dans le dos de Bella. Il renifla même dans sa direction en attendant un geste de sa part.

Mouvement qui survient dans la minute quand il posa son menton sur l'épaule de cette dernière.

Aussitôt, elle hoqueta, effarée puis fit mine de s'éloigner en s'abaissant jusqu'à se qu'il la rattrape d'une main à la dureté monumentale. Tout d'abord, il glissa à cause de la moiteur de sa peau puis réussit à l'agripper. Sa grimace de souffrance éphémère fit grogner encore plus Emmett.

Imperceptiblement aux yeux de Bella qui tirait sur son bras, ce dernier s'était approché d'un bond. Il demeura dans la même position défensive. Cependant, si Esmée l'apaisa d'un mot prononcé d'un petit chuchotis sévère, il maintient son allure combative.

Dans un même temps, Charlotte se déplaçait gracieusement près de son partenaire, Peter, souriant à Bella pour la rassurer. Ce qui assurément ne fonctionna pas. L'incompréhension marquait ses traits de visage, rougi par la chaleur.

Le vampire avait-il finalement décidé de la manger?

La petite Charlotte s'arrêta cependant à une certaine distance sitôt qu'elle auditionna le ronronnement agressif de son vieil ami. La main empoignant le bras de Bella frémissait en harmonie. La femelle venue du Sud, quémanda tout de même sur ses gardes à l'attention de celui-ci:

«-Mon chou, je ne sais pas bien ce qu'il te prend mais tu effraies la compagne d'Eddie. Pourrais-tu me laisser approcher pour que je l'amène près d'Esmée? Bella connait Esmée et elle pourrait se rassurer auprès d'elle.»

Pour réponse, ses vibrations internes cessèrent alors qu'il posait des yeux furieux sur son amie blonde. Il parla avec un timbre de voix d'outre tombe comme venue du plus profond de son thorax:

«-Cette femme. N'est assurément pas. La compagne de ce… foutu télépathe.»

Bella qui jusqu'ici s'était tue se retourna sous une impulsion. Son coude, maintenu par la poigne de Peter craqua alors qu'elle le réprimandait aussi rudement que sa voix féminine le put:

«-Pour qui tu te prends vampire? Tu juges les gens même en ne les connaissant pas? A se que je sache, vous êtes tous les deux venus voir Jasper et Alice» Il frémit des lèvres à la mention de la dernière nommée mais Bella continua, intrépide. « Ce qui veut dire compte tenu du contexte que vous êtes aussi là pour mon mariage et ma transformation, je me trompe? Après tout, vous êtes de vieux vampires et vous avoir dans les parages est bien. N'empêche, que si jamais l'un de vous se permet encore un mot de travers je vous fiche en dehors avec un billet de retour, pieds aux fesses comprit, d'une manière ou d'une autre!»

Dire qu'elle était scandalisée par le comportement captatif du vampire était un euphémisme. L'intolérance dont il faisait preuve allait très rapidement la faire devenir irascible. Avec Rosalie la conciliation avait été de mise parce que l'ambiance de la famille au complet en dépendait. En étant humaine, Bella ne pouvait pas s'insérer et mettre le bon climat en péril avec sa présence. Ce fut pourquoi la jeune femme dépréciait seulement dans ses pensées, les paroles ou gestes casse-pieds de la magnifique blonde.

D'autre part, Peter n'était pas relié directement avec les Cullen. Bella n'avait donc pas l'obligation de s'accommoder gentiment des dires inouïs et rabaissant de ce dernier. Elle était quasiment sûr qu'il en remettrait une couche. Ses yeux démontraient un autoritarisme saugrenu et le désir impressionnant de la garder près de lui. De la tirer loin de ce lieu.

Cependant, sa tirade audacieuse à l'encontre de Peter s'arrêta net en découvrant le personnage. Remarquablement plaisant. A présent qu'elle avait le loisir de réellement le considérer, sa détermination flancha franchement devant le regard enflammé qu'il lui offrait. Chancelante, Bella tira sur son bras encore une fois pour se déloger à son emprise et baissa les yeux, devenue timide.

Lui, eu un rictus allègre en la dévisageant. Admettre qu'elle pourrait lui botter les fesses lui semblait hilarant et contrairement à ce que croyaient tous les autres vampires il ne devient pas coléreux. Emmett dû admettre discrètement qu'il supportait bien les maladresses de Bella. Un autre lui aurait probablement déjà broyé le bras, du moins, un autre nomade. Dans la foulée, Peter aborda une mine soucieuse en s'adressant à Esmée, cette fois:

«-M'dame, J'aurai quelques points à éclaircir avec votre _charmant_ Edward avant que cette jeune Lady ne commette la plus grosse erreur de sa vie en l'épousant. »

D'emblée Bella se rembrunit, l'observa en coin et dit:

«-La politesse est une option pour toi? » Elle fixa ensuite Esmée suppliante et poursuivit: « Esmée, il en est juste hors de question! Ma vie privée ne regarde que nous. Edward et moi, n'est-ce pas? Et je n'aime pas qu'on parle de moi comme-ci je n'étais pas là. »

Elle eut un nouveau regard éloquent en visant clairement Peter. Personne ne lui répondit, mais tous les immortels discutèrent très rapidement en évitant le regard blessé de Bella totalement ignorée, jusqu'à ce que la _Dame Cullen_ ne réplique enfin:

« -Bon. Il est d'usage d'accepter cette demande puisque vous êtes des amis très proches de Jasper. » Elle pinça ses fines lèvres et poursuivit. « Cependant, j'apprécierai plus de retenue de votre part et en commençant par relâcher ma futur Bru. S'il vous plait.»

Diligemment, il fit comme demandé et Bella lui dévoila une mine terne et tracassée en se frottant le bras. Déjà qu'elle commençait nettement à douter qu'Edward ne revienne, si un inconnu se mettait à mettre une pagaille dans sa relation, rien n'était plus assuré pour son avenir. De plus, vivre avec une telle personnalité allait être énervant. Et, il restait encore quatre jours avant le mariage et son comportement inspirait juste de l'empathie. S'associer avec de la patience serait une idée de génie pour les prochains jours.

Pendant qu'ils marchaient vers le 4x4 d'Emmet, Bella examina tout de même le vampire.

Étonnamment, son expression troublée ressemblait beaucoup à celle que Jasper abordait souvent en présence de nombreux humains. Sa démarche était plus bestiale que ce dernier, mais cela pouvait venir du fait qu'il n'était pas fréquemment entouré des humains. Après tout, il s'en nourrissait. La plus évidente des similitudes était son accent exagérément prononcé qu'il employait. Il roulait sur la langue, donnant à sa voix l'allure d'un appel à l'attention et à la… Tentation. Bella se souvenait parfaitement des prénoms des anciens amis de Jasper. Charlotte et Peter. Alice les avaient mentionnés pour parler du passé de son mari. Visiblement ils venaient tous les trois du Sud, du Texas. Par ailleurs, si Alice lui avait cité ses deux nomades américains comme étant civilisés, pour ce qui était du mâle, Bella en doutait à la vue de son comportement exagérément pugnace.

Mis à part ce formidable timbre de voix, elle aimait son visage. Il était dur, presque bronzé malgré son état de mort-vivant, et ses iris cramoisis paraissaient intimidants. Ses cheveux, mi-long, étaient d'un châtain tirant fortement sur le blond, ondulés. Son aspect physique était globalement impressionnant. Plus petit qu'Emmett mais plus grand qu'Edward, des muscles apparemment constamment tendu, il était plutôt bel homme.

Subitement un rictus moqueur étira les lèvres de l'homme et il coula ses pupilles écarlates dans sa direction. Bella rougit fiévreusement et détourna son attention vers ses chaussures. Manifestement, il n'avait pas été dupe quand à son étude approfondie de sa personne.

.

.

.

Les deux nomades finirent par courir en avant. Soit ils connaissaient le chemin de la Villa, soit il humait la senteur _des Cullen_ suffisamment bien pour poursuivent leurs traces jusqu'à destination. Eux, prirent la grosse voiture d'Emmett, dont l'allure commençait à revenir à la norme. Il trépidait toujours mais arrivait à ne pas renâcler constamment.

A peine furent-ils grimper qu'Emmett, au volant, critiqua: «-J'ai toujours autant de mal à l'apprécier ce mec.»

Esmée claqua la langue contrariée: « -Mon fils, soit patient. Ils ne sont ici que pour quelques jours. Tu sais bien que leur aide sera agréable en temps voulu.

-N'as-tu pas vue son regard sur notre Bella? Elle n'est qu'un amuse-gueule pour lui!

-Mais non voyons, il ne prendrait pas une personne de notre famille pour proie. Jasper ne le laisserait pas faire ce genre de chose. Surtout qu'elle est promue à l'un des notre. Peter ne se risquerait pas à faire éclater une guerre de clan. Notamment parce qu'ils ne sont que deux.»

Emmett lui adressa une mine contrarié, peu convaincu. Ils s'engagèrent sur une route plus dense et large, puis réempruntèrent un petit chemin de terre. Bella tapa des fesses sur le siège à cause des bosses et s'exprima :

«-Ouille…, Esmée ?

-Oui Bella ? » Voyant qu'elle hésitait la matriarche Cullen l'encouragea d'un mouvement de sourcil.

« -Edward reviendra ? »

Emmett grogna et rétorqua en anticipant _sa mère_:

« -Tu as assez fait et dis de bêtises pour aujourd'hui Bells. Evidemment qu'il reviendra. Ne penses pas à ce qu'a dit _ce Peter_. Il est cloitré dans sa crypte et ne connait rien au monde civilisé.»

.

.

.

Tout le long du trajet jusqu'à la colossalement merveilleuse maison du Clan Cullen, Bella avait observé le paysage verdoyant. Main sous le menton, elle savait pertinemment que les deux personnes assises sur les sièges au devant de la Jeep bavardaient.

Leurs lèvres bougeaient mais inécoutables.

Bella prit appuie sur la carrosserie rouge et sauta du véhicule sous le regard méprisant de Rosalie qui rejoignait son mari. Bella tangua sur ses pieds et avança dans la cours tandis qu'Esmée disparu dans la maison. Sur le perron de la jolie demeure Peter se profila alors qu'il discutait avec Charlotte. Il dilata les narines sous une flagrance et d'emblée il fut devant l'humaine.

Lui prenant la main gauche, il déclara:

« -Bonjour jeune Isabella. Mon amie Charlotte m'a expressément dit que je m'étais comporté comme un connard. Tu sais déjà qui nous sommes donc trêves de présentations. Je tiens simplement à m'excuser pour cette première rencontre désastreuse mais j'ose espérer que tu voudrais bien repartir sur de bonnes bases?»

Dans le dos de Peter, Bella distingua à travers une baie vitrée, Charlotte gloussait en papotant avec Esmée qui gardait un œil avertit sur eux. Dans d'autre circonstance, elle aurait été plus rancunière. Toutefois, Bella avait envie de rentrer à l'intérieur pour être au frais et en passant sa main libre dans son cou transpirant elle concéda donc:

« -D'accord. J'accepte. Je ne peux pas me baser sur les deux petites minutes ou tu as été grossier. D'ailleurs, je vous remercie de m'avoir sauvé de Jane. Oui, je la connais. Sans vous je ne serais plus ici. »

Rosalie ricana et parla:

« -Tu cherches à battre un record? C'est juste improbable de tomber sur trois nomade dans la même journée et toi tu le fais. Bravo!

-Ce n'est pas comme-ci j'en avais envie. A croire qu'Edward à raison quand il dit que je suis un aimant à problèmes.» Peter émit un son rauque de gorge mais elle n'y fit pas attention, Emmett si. Bella continua à l'attention d'Emmett dont la moue dépréciative commençait à l'agacer. « J'ai croisé Jane. J'espère qu'elle saura garder ses distances avant que je ne sois transformée. Sinon ça va devenir coton. »

Esmée s'introduisit dans la conversation d'une douce voix:

«-Bien entendu ma chérie que tu seras transformé. Après le mariage. Tout est organisé, donc ne t'en fais pas. Pour ce qui est de Jane, elle déteste l'avion. Elle fera le trajet du retour par la nage. Nous avons le temps de voir arriver _les Volturi_, s'ils pensent que nous posons problèmes.»

La matriarche invita silencieusement Bella à entrer et lui donna une boisson fraîche. Cette dernière s'installa dans un canapé tandis qu'Emmett et Rosalie se volatilisaient on ne sait où. Peter se mis alors à faire les cents pas pendant que tous le dévisageait curieusement. Ses mouvements saccadés le montraient de nouveau irrité. Il demanda sous un ton faussement moqueur:

«- Dis-moi Isabella, où est donc la quiche que tu comptes épouser? Il est où exactement? Parce qu'effectivement, si nous n'aurions pas été là, tu serais tout simplement déchiqueté et démembrer dans tous le bois. Jane n'est pas la plus sympathique des femelles dont tu as eu l'occasion de connaitre. Et elle reviendra ! D'autres suivrons, qu'importe, il n'aurait même pas dû te quitter d'un millième de centimètres. Putain de connard chaste ! » Il se stoppa en discernant une larme nerveuse sur la joue de l'humaine qui se pinçait les lèvres.

« -Woh. » Bella resta sans voix puis en devenant rouge souffla exaspérée. Elle resta assise mais pointa un doigt rageur vers lui. Toutefois, elle parla calmement, épuisée. « Toi, tu mériterais vraiment que je puisse t'arracher les doigts et les faire manger un par un. Comment oses-tu insinuer qu'il n'est pas bon pour moi. Tu ne me connais même pas. »

Il s'avança et lui assura:

« -Probablement que non. Mais je peux t'assurer qu'il ne t'aime pas !

-Je me fiche de ton avis. Nous allons vivre ensemble.

-Pendant trois jours oui. La belle affaire. Ensuite il te tuera tout simplement parce qu'il sera incapable de contrôler son monstre avec ton sang lorsqu'il coulera. Parce que tu te seras couper avec un foutu couteau de cuisine!»

La jeune femme se remit debout d'un bond et se retrouva nez à nez avec Peter. Si peu qu'il se penche. Dans la pièce tous se taisaient.

Bella s'écria: « -Mais c'est n'importe quoi! Tu es quoi, un médium? Alice, elle n'a pas vu ça! Et dis-moi pourquoi ça t'intéresse tellement?

-Ce n'est pas un don, fillette. C'est la justesse ! Des pressentiments qui se confirment toujours. Et mes raisons ne regardent que moi.

-Encore une fois, je me fiche de ton avis. Tu ne peux pas arriver comme ça et dire ce genre de choses. De toute manière, je me fie à Alice et pour ta gouverne et il s'est déjà contrôlé une fois!

-Pas une deuxième. Il est trop à vouloir tout contrôler, beaucoup trop même. Comment ne pourrait-il pas craquer lorsque tu sens comme une fleur naissante à la rosée ? Personne n'a pensé à te dire que tu es comme un bouquet prêt à être cueillit ? Tu ne sais rien de nous autres, nous sommes vicieux et avare de sang. Fillette. » Il grinçait des dents et reprit. « Rare sont ceux apte à rester près d'humains dont le sang est saisissable. Ton Eddie n'est pas capable de te mordre sans te tuer. Il ne comprend même pas encore tout ce qui implique d'être un immortel, un vampire. Sans parler de végétarisme. Sais-tu que nous abritons un monstre?»

Il se tut en discernant le regard baissé de l'humaine. Cette dernière avait dit, visiblement dans ses pensée, dans un souffle:

« -Arrête de m'appeler fillette.»

Bella s'esquiva ensuite de ses iris rouges arrogantes et jugeantes. Elle ne voulait plus l'entendre parler d'Edward, ni de rien. Alors, elle entrevit du coin de l'œil Charlotte qui s'approchait d'eux, paume en l'air, comme pour les apaiser. La petite blonde avait parlé de manière neutre :

«-Vous êtes tous les deux énervés et ça ne sert à rien. Tout ce qui compte pour le moment c'est que tu sois en vie Bella. »

Esmée se profila aux côtés de Bella et murmura à l'attention de Peter qui affichait des pupilles extrêmement noires:

« -D'ailleurs je vous remercie au nom de mon clan pour être venu en aide à Bella. »

Elle s'inclina brièvement puis entra dans la cuisine, suivit de Charlotte et de Peter.

Enfin, Bella se réajusta les suivit en silence.

Soudainement, Jasper se dessina dans l'encadrement de la porte fenêtre du salon accroupi, tantôt enragé, tantôt interloqué, tantôt espiègle. C'était la première fois que Bella voyait un aussi grand plateau émotionnel passer sur le visage du mari d'Alice. La dernière s'assimilait à de la détresse lorsqu'il rugissait et sautait contre Peter. Le choc fut si violent que Bella cria et qu'un résonnement du tonnerre résonna en harmonie dans la pièce.

* * *

Note d'ateur:

Merci d'avoir lu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ou Peter et Charlotte sont "plus présent".


	5. Chap4 La lueur des retrouvailles

Section papotage: Hello le monde et bonnes vacances pour les chanceuses !

Bienvenue à l'ensemble des nouveaux qui m'ont mis en _Favoris_ et _Alertes_ !

Merci à **larosesurleau**,** lilly7100**, **Delphine03**, **sm33**, **n'gie**, **Lucie** et **Ondie-Yoko** pour toutes vos attentions et remarques sur ma fiction !

Note d'auteur:

◊Chapitre quatre: La lueur des retrouvailles

◊Les fautes sont les miennes. (Merci grandiose à **Delphine03** et **larosesurleau** pour la correction!)

◊Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à SM. Je m'en sers juste comme des marionnettes occasionnelles pour l'histoire.

◊Les lieux situés sont des recherches vagues. Je ne suis jamais allée là-bas (Comme pour mon autre fiction)

_Reviews Anonymes:_

**Sm33:** Bienvenue parmi nous et surtout merci pour ton commentaire encourageant ! J'èspere que cette suite sera à ton goût !

**N'gi:**: Hey, ca y est après quatre chapitre on peut dire que tu es une habituée ! Je le dis toujours mais je suis contente de voir que ma petite histoire plait !

**Lucie:** AH, tu l'aimes alors ? Ouf ! J'ai eu peur qu'il ne soit pas bien décrit comme je voulais, mais j'ai réussi à faire passer le message ! C'est un taquin (Ouais, ou un connard aussi ) )

◊Tout est bon ? C'est parti

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Un souffle virevoltait autour de la gigantesque maison de la famille du docteur, adulé par tous, de la petite ville de _Forks._

Cette grosse bourrasque n'était en rien naturelle.

Elle était provoquée par des agissements prodigieux et un œil avertit aurait reconnu deux silhouettes dans ce vacarme autant invisible, qu'auditif. Dans ce tumulte deux vampires se chamaillaient violemment.

Des retrouvailles vigoureuses dont les actions commençaient à désintégrer plusieurs massifs de fleurs précautionneusement plantés auparavant.

A l'intérieur cependant, les trois individus présents restaient calmes.

Si dans un premier temps il y avait eu des cris et de l'agitation dans tous les sens, Esmée avait rapidement mis un terme au bordel incommensurable des deux _mécréants_, terme employé par cette dernière. Les deux amis de longue date se cognaient, déchaînés en violence, et trouaient le plancher. Oui, ils avaient véritablement crée un creux dans le parquet du salon d'Esmée. Bien entendu, cette dernière avait prestement mis fin à ce foutoir d'un strident crissement d'ongles contre le tableau noir de la cuisine. Là, ou l'inventaire du mariage était noté et répertorié.

Quand, ils s'étaient élancé comme deux forcenés dans le jardin, Bella avait au final saisi l'information. Tout à l'opposé de ce qu'elle avait présumé dans la panique, Jasper et Peter était tout bonnement en train de savourer des retrouvailles. Espiègle.

En revanche, en voyant se détacher sa flore prospère, la propriétaire des lieux intervient séance tenante, encore une fois, afin de mettre une rouste verbale, houleuse, à l'attention des deux bagarreurs.

En véritable gentlemans ils cessèrent, s'excusèrent et nettoyèrent le désordre succinctement.

Son époux Carlisle était en déplacement à l'hôpital et la patronne de la demeure devait partir un moment pour diriger une réunion associative.

Autant dire qu'à son retour tout devait être aussi net que l'aspect d'un hémisphère glacial, sinon des sanctions tomberaient, tranchantes. Assurément les deux hommes auraient très bien pu la fracasser littéralement par leur forces monstrueuses, néanmoins, il y avait des conventions de civisme à adopter en société. Un minimum du moins.

.

.

.

«-Alors racontes-moi ce que vous fichez-ici ?»

Jasper, adossé contre le mur du salon de la villa familiale, s'interrogeait légitimement quant à la visite inopinément prématurée de ses deux amis originaires du _Texas_ en les interrogeant du regard. Il remit correctement l'os de son poignet brisé et le bruit fut ignoblement rauque alors qu'un petit fil de venin coulait de ses lèvres pincées en une grimace de douleur.

La nuit enclavait la demeure et ils avaient allumé la petite lampe près du nouveau fauteuil fétiche de Rosalie. Les trois vampires n'en avaient pas véritablement l'utilité mais les habitudes étaient parfois dures à enrayer. Peter, lui, s'assoyait nonchalamment sur la petite table basse, probablement très chère d'Esmée, et dévisagea l'Empathe:

«-Nous ne sommes plus invité par ton cher petit frérot pour la noce et la présentation de sa chère et tendre?»

Il désigna d'un regard les nombreuses chaises déjà installées dans le long jardin derrière la maison.

Charlotte, quant à elle, assise dans le canapé en tissus anthracite, ricana et Jasper saisit rapidement que leur incroyable aversion pour Edward restait réelle, même après toutes ses années.

Agacé il rétorqua vif:

«-Me prends pas pour un arriéré, je n'aime pas ça et tu le sais. Pourquoi vous ennuyer dans une ville comme _Forks_ avant la date annoncée? Vous n'êtes pas du genre à faire la parlotte aux humains. Quoi que Charlotte encore peut trouver intéressant de faire les boutiques de _Seattle _à renfort de carte de créditmais toi Grand _guignol_? »

_Le guignol _ronchonna de plaisir d'avoir retrouvé le major, se remettant en place l'omoplate et proclama dans un instant de doute:

«-C'est Alice qui a appelé avec ton numéro mec, je pensais que tu étais au courant. Mais visiblement, vu la tronche que tu fais… non.

-Elle aime faire dans le genre mystique, tu le sais. A vrai dire, elle n'est pas là et je pense qu'elle sait où se trouve Edward. D'ailleurs elle m'en à touché un mot, par contre Bella ne sait rien de ça, donc tu ferme juste bien ta grande bouche devant elle, okay ?»

Charlotte s'inséra dans la discussion des deux hommes:

«-Il n'est vraiment pas là alors…, donc Peter avait raison. Eddie laisse cette pauvre fille seule » Peter lui lança un regard désabusé et menaçant. Ses paroles étaient incontestables. Sa faculté ne se trompait jamais. Elle l'ignora cependant, habituée à ses sautes d'humeurs et continua: « Seule à la merci des vampires extérieur. Quel compagnon ferait ça alors que même les _Volturi _sont au courant de tout _ça_?»

Jasper haussa les épaules obligeant et se replaçant le genou, cette fois. Peter se réappropria son attention:

«-Je vais te demander quelque chose d'important et c'est putain de sérieux.» L'ancien dieu de la guerre acquiesça visiblement intéressé en lisant les émotions venant de son ancien meilleur soldat. « Ce garçon est-il vraiment son compagnon, tel que nous autre vampires l'entendons?»

Charlotte redressa la tête subitement, captivée et enquêta:

«-Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir? Eddie le sait, non? Sinon pourquoi rester avec elle? Ce n'est qu'une humaine. Et Mon chou arrête de grogner ça devient vraiment chiant!»

Soudainement et sans signe avant coureur, Jasper dit le major éclata d'un rire sans joie et énonça:

«-Pete, Peter… Me poser une question de ce genre ne t'aidera en rien. Finalement, je commence à comprendre pourquoi Alice t'as appelé plus tôt que prévu. J'ai une femme extrêmement maligne! Écoutes mon gars, quoi que tu veuilles ou faire, mets des gants et sur tes deux mains. Isabella est une humaine coriace. Après tout elle vit auprès de vampires. Et la famille risque de ne pas comprendre tes intérêts. J'ai d'ailleurs moi-même du mal à y voir clair.»

Charlotte se leva d'un coup et Jasper suivit le mouvement tandis qu'ils conversèrent en de simples murmures.

Le salon spacieux faisait résonner des petits pieds, nus.

Sans aucuns doutes, ils étaient épiés et ce depuis plusieurs minutes.

.

.

.

Au dessus d'eux, Bella eu un sursaut.

L'avaient-ils entendu? Plausible. Cachée dans la mezzanine, abaissée, la jeune femme les écoutait discuter discrètement depuis quelques minutes.

Depuis l'arrivée des deux nomades le ciel était bleu nuit et la plupart _des Cullen_ étaient parti chasser ou étaient occupé à faire d'autres choses quelconques. En fait seul Jasper demeurait dans la maison en compagnie des deux autres.

Quand ils étaient revenu dans l'après-midi Esmée l'avait soignée rapidement. Des bleus la couvraient alors un peu partout. Puis, Esmée avait été rejoindre son mari à l'hôpital.

Bien entendu, la dame n'avait pas omis de laisser des directives à Bella. De prime abord, il y avait eu le fait évident et éventuel d'éviter tout objet tranchant ou de trébucher, ce qui l'entaillerait, tant qu'il y aurait des vampires aux yeux rouges se baladant ici même. Dans un second temps, Esmée avait demandé expressément à ce qu'elle se douche et aille dormir puisque son cœur palpitait trop rapidement et que la fièvre semblait également prête à revenir. Les vampires trop maternels ressentaient ce genre de symptômes, apparemment. Cela va de soi que Bella avait appelé son père pour lui confirmer le fait qu'elle restait chez sa belle famille.

De plus, l'absence d'Edward leur avait été prolifique, ni Emmett ni Carlisle, ni, en fait aucun membre de la famille n'avait été contre le fait qu'elle se retrouve sans surveillance. Ils faisaient tous confiance à Jasper contrairement à Edward qui assurait que l'ancien soldat meurtrier d'hommes était une équation trop instable pour y inclure _sa chanteuse_.

Concernant Emmett et Rosalie, ils avaient été sollicités par Alice pour aller quérir des fleurs commandées par le soin de cette dernière. Bien sûr, entre temps ils avaient bien eu le temps de faire d'autres activités ne regardant qu'eux. Par ailleurs, Bella n'avait pas reçu personnellement les nouvelles d'Alice et en entendant les paroles de Jasper, il paraissait flagrant que la petite brune était au courant de ce qu'il se passait réellement avec son fiancé fuyant.

.

.

.

Inconsciemment, la jeune Bella s'était redressée attentive et avait, les mains sur la rambarde au bois très clair presque orangé, posée un pied sur le premier giron. Cela avait produit un bruit quasiment inaudible. Néanmoins et inévitablement en prenant pour cause leur ouïe surdéveloppée, eux l'avait entendu.

Tout d'abord, la jeune femme s'était levée pour se faire un en-cas nocturne. Dormir lui avait asséché l'estomac.

Néanmoins, les différentes voix venant du bas l'avaient arrêté dans son élan dans la mezzanine. Bella avait alors rapidement compris en se faufilant derrière le garde corps, le plus silencieusement réalisable, l'appartenance des voix. Jasper et ses deux amis. Leur conversation paraissait plutôt fructueuse pour en savoir plus des agissements de sa meilleure amie et son fiancé, ce fut donc dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle les épia.

De là-haut, seul Peter se dessinait entièrement dans son champ de vision.

Aussi, elle discernait le côté droit de l'épaule de Charlotte ainsi que son visage à la douceur agréable. Ses lèvres bougeaient, ses cheveux chatoyaient, et avec des pommettes plus que parfaites Bella pensait réellement que cette femme était ravissante. Même dans une tenue sportive.

Jasper était dissimulé sous le plancher où elle-même se tenait agenouillée.

Tout le long de la réunion improvisée, Bella avait suivi les mouvements furtifs de Peter. Bien que placé de dos, elle avait le loisir d'avoir une vue plutôt commode. Il était torse nu. Admettant qu'il était bel homme et entretenu comme convenu, elle guetta toute l'animation exercée par ses muscles dorsaux. C'était honteux de contempler une personne de cette façon. Toutefois et pour sa défense, elle pensait véritablement qu'il lui était pénible de mettre fin à cette étude physionomique. Pendant qu'elle regardait et écoutait, Bella distingua des fissures longent son omoplates droites. Jasper avait-il fait cela durant leur combat amical? C'était plutôt agressif. Et ces cicatrices en formes de mâchoires…

Viscéralement afin de se rapprocher et l'observer de plus près, son pied gauche se plaça sur la marche suivante. Un pied devant l'autre. Elle en découvrait plus de l'aspect féminine et elle vit aussi jusqu'aux genoux de Jasper.

Encore un pas.

Elle repéra ensuite la chemise déchirée que portait auparavant Peter, sur la méridienne du canapé.

Jasper croisait les bras, son visage malicieux, scrutant son ami. Décidément, Jasper se montrait démonstratif en compagnie de ses deux là.

Encore un pas.

.

Jasper et Charlotte se déplacèrent d'un même geste dans sa direction alors que le troisième vampire posait ses yeux directement dans ses pupilles chocolat. Bella voulu s'excuser mais s'effondra en oubliant momentanément le sol déclinant. Inévitablement, elle chuta. Gauchement.

Le choc lui coupa le souffle.

Isabella ressentit des picotements dans son corps engourdi un cours instant puis s'hasarda à se positionner plus confortablement. Néanmoins, elle se sentait comme compacter, immensément comprimer même, contre de la glace. Gémissante sous un tel touché dérangeant, sur le moment la jeune femme pensa avoir affaire à Jasper. La tournure que prirent ses pensées la détrompa puisqu'un truc clochait. D'un côté, il l'aurait déjà relâché après l'avoir rattrapé. Jasper prohibait toute approche physique avec les être mortels. Quoi qu'il en soit, la senteur sauvage de brûlé dégagée par la personne lui semblait étrangère mais envoûtante. Ce n'était pas Edward, il l'aurait tout aussi abandonné en s'excusant de leur proximité. Là, la pression sur son corps était trop indécente alors qu'elle n'était que peu vêtue. Pour ainsi dire, Edward restait vieux jeux.

Pourtant, Bella ressentait un fort sentiment de sécurité dans son être, la faisant détendre tous ses petits muscles et terminaisons nerveuses. Ses pensées la dérangeaient.

Sitôt qu'elle saisit l'information erronée, elle étouffa un juron contre la peau dure et nue du vampire et bougea dans l'optique d'échapper à l'étreinte trop intime.

Peter était à demi couché, les fesses entre deux marches et maintenait la petite silhouette de l'humaine avachie, d'un bras solide. Elle ne risquait plus de tomber. Le second, agrippait implacablement le haut de la rambarde en bois orangé. Bois qui craquelait déjà sous la pression exercé par sa main et leurs deux poids assimilés. Un œil aiguisé aurait pu discerner les petites échardes qui s'étaient plantées dans la main froide du vampire.

Bella Swan, avait reconnu Peter Whitlock en relevant sa frimousse et d'emblée elle avait rougi en déchiffrant sa posture peu singulière. Ses cuisses entouraient le bassin de l'homme et le haut de sa poitrine était intégralement écrasée contre son torse. Sa peau moite d'humaine qui assimilait la chaleur ambiante collait contre le touché gelé. Gênée, elle profita du regard lointain de l'immortel pour se redresser mais il la rattrapa immédiatement en la pressant de nouveau contre son corps et huma ses cheveux retombant contre son visage. Cette fois-ci, Bella avait sa bouche haletante près de l'oreille de ce dernier alors qu'il rehaussait sa chevelure massive en reniflant exagérément son odeur.

Immanquablement, Peter se distrayait quand son cœur tambourinait démesurément.

Le raclement de gorge issu de Charlotte le fit soudainement expirer et stopper l'exploration de la flagrance fruité de l'humaine. Il posa la paume de sa main contre l'arrière de la tête de Bella, décoiffant ses cheveux auburn et braqua un regard noirci, ténébreux à l'encontre de sa partenaire habituelle. Cette dernière lui montra une mine appréhensive alors que Jasper apparaissait, indolent. Avant d'avoir pu amorcer une parole, Bella se manifesta avec une voix tremblotante:

«-Je suis désolée Jasper, je l'ai pas fait exprès!»

Il acquiesça en repérant le regard embarrassé et terrorisé. Néanmoins il sourcilla quand une vague, ainsi qu'une lueur, de confusion mêlée d'apaisement éclaira le contour de l'iris de sa future _belle-sœur_. Il s'avérait assez particulier d'entrevoir cette émotion de tranquillité dans l'âme généralement tourmentée de Bella. Ce fut expéditif puisque cela s'estompa illico avec en remplacement de la suppléance et de la crainte. Il agit en survolant les quelques mètres et se ramassa en une posture de dominance et de grognements à l'encontre de Peter. Ce dernier opéra de son côté aussi et précipitamment tout en se redressant, écarta la jeune femme dans son dos.

L'ancien Major arqua un sourcil blond, augmentant les ronflements dans sa gorge mais comprit qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Que fichait-il avec l'humaine dans son dos? Il était pourtant certain qu'il savait se contrôler.

«-Vieux, laisse Bella descendre tranquillement. Je la ramènerais chez elle et on oubliera ce fâcheux incident. N'est-ce pas Bella? Edward n'en saura rien.

-En aucune manière je ne ferais ça. _Vieux_ »

Charlotte se contient en arrière plan, ennuyée et inquiète. Tout ce que la petite blonde espérait était que les _Cullen_ ne les rejoindraient pas pendant cette période. Elle rencontra ensuite le regard abasourdi de Bella qui se replaçait sur ses jambes, grelottante et qui fit mine de remonter dans le couloir en l'ignorant absolument. Promptement, Peter s'assombrit et déclara, autoritaire et tranchant comme une lame de rasoir:

«-Femme. Si tu bouges encore un doigt de pieds je te mords dans la seconde qui suit.»

Bella poussa une exclamation ahurit, mains contre sa bouche et assassina du regard Peter, puis Jasper en se retournant doucement. Cependant le compagnon d'Alice ne daigna pas la regarder. La jeune femme exhiba une larme sur sa joue qui coula le long de son menton puis qui claqua sur la marche en bois. En fait, elle ne comprenait pas les troubles qui la parcouraient en observant la personnalité acide de l'homme. Tout n'était que chaos. Depuis leur apparition, elle ne faisait que surveiller distraitement ses actions, telles que la simple tache de replacer une mèche tombante contre l'un de ses cils bruns. Bella était nettement impatiente que son fiancé réapparaisse et restait troublée par les actions de sa meilleur amie. Pourquoi les avoir amenés avant l'heure? Pour tout ficher en l'air vraisemblablement.

Charlotte prit la parole en restant méfiante, Peter n'était pas du genre diplomate:

« -Mon chou, c'est la deuxième fois que tu te permets un tel comportement. Ecoutes donc bien ce que je vais te dire. Ici, nous ne sommes que des invités. Et même si tu penses savoir ce que tu fais, il n'en est rien. » Peter leva les yeux dans sa direction et elle poursuivit trop heureuse de capter son attention. « Tu ne peux pas te nourrir d'elle sans conséquences punitive. Et…

-Char, tais-toi. Tu ne comprends pas. » Jasper était vite intervenu en entendant les bêtises audibles de Charlotte.

Depuis le milieu d'escalier, Peter montra un rictus taquin à son amie, puis retourna son attention sur Bella. Il s'incrusta à l'intérieur de ses pupilles affolées tandis qu'elle reculait en butant sur la contremarche. Il sourit plus chaleureusement et haussa un sourcil compréhensif. Aussitôt, elle reprit sa place mais demeura sans autre expression qu'angoissée.

Subitement, il se mit de profil soupçonneux vis-à-vis de Jasper. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui empêcherait ce dernier de le prendre en traître? Précautionneux, il souleva alors une main, paume en l'air et ainsi demanda narquoisement:

«-Lady, penses-tu que j'ai envie de te manger ?»

Éblouie par sa question et son regard devenu charmeur elle ne sut répondre. L'évolution de ses humeurs était déroutante. Il demeura le bras levé en patientant et Bella oscilla des yeux entre Jasper et lui. Visiblement l'humaine hésitait et Jasper n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Maintenant, sa poitrine vibrait franchement: «-Peter tu veux te faire tuer? Edward ne va pas laisser passer ça! Laisses la donc tranquille bordel.»

Un ricanement sinistre se propagea dans la pièce. Le vampire nomade ne quittait pas des yeux le regard chocolat de l'humaine et s'amusa d'y voir effectivement de l'indécision. Il fit pivoter son poignet l'invitant à s'avancer, plus proche. Elle s'apprêtait à parler mais il la devança:

« -Jasper, mon ami. Cette jeune femme va devenir l'une des notre donc pourquoi ne prouverait-elle pas sa bonne foi en notre espèce en acceptant de descendre cet escalier sans encombre en ma compagnie. Moi un nomade aux yeux rouges et non végétarien. Ton _nouveau Clan_ n'est pas valable en tant qu'examen final. Après tout, vous n'êtes que des mangeurs d'hamsters à poils rats.

-Tu vas loin ! Nous sommes comme des frères et tu me rejettes ?

-Bien sur que non. Par contre il me semble évident que tu as fait un choix concernant le Clan auquel tu appartiens.»

Entre temps, Peter s'était approché de Bella et celle-ci posa délicatement ses fins doigts dans sa grande main et se mit à ses côtés, triomphante intérieurement. Oui, elle était assez courageuse pour se promener près d'un suceur de sang humain.

Jasper renifla dédaigneusement et dit: «-Enfoiré tu l'as fait exprès ? Tu m'as distrais pour _ça_.»

Peter ironisa la situation en lui envoyant un majeur redressé, affectueusement.

Il captait tout les déplacements de l'humaine et descendit l'escalier effectivement en l'accompagnant, comme si chaque pas était trop précieux pour le perdre de vue.

Jasper s'était écarté d'un saut agile en les observant avec une expression redevenue neutre. Il haïssait presque Peter. A cause de ça foutue idiotie qui lui servait de cerveau il agissait toujours comme un salopard. Et qui allait récolter les problèmes comme à chaque fois?

Dans le salon Peter délaissa Bella et s'affala dans le grand canapé, nonchalant. Tout cela à vitesse surnaturelle. Le cœur de la jeune femme eut un nouveau soubresaut en le dévisageant. Peter était un homme entreprenant et un orateur efficace. Pour mettre mal à l'aise.

Il la salua d'un geste agile de la main: «-Tout le plaisir est partagé jolie Isabella.»

«-Arrête donc d'agir comme un stupide borné d'enfoiré !» Charlotte s'était finalement décidée à se calmer les nerfs et soupira plutôt satisfaite qu'il n'ait pas fait d'autres faux pas.

.

Jasper, lui, continua à examiner Bella et la suivit jusque dans la cuisine d'où elle trifouillait l'intérieur du frigidaire. Sa voix, résonna du cube profond et frais:

«-Jasper, si tu veux quelque chose ne reste pas planté là et dis moi le fond de ta pensée, s'il-te-plait. »

Il étouffa un juron en apercevant un suçon dans la nuque de la jeune femme. Peter lui rendit un gloussement de victoire mais inaudible pour Bella. Manifestement, elle n'avait pas ressenti la chose. Probablement était-ce dû au toucher trop glacé de leur peau. Ou alors, elle avait été trop perturbée pour s'en rendre compte. Il consentit enfin à répondre à la jeune femme quand elle referma d'un coup de pied le meuble :

«-J'aimerais que tu restes loin de Peter à partir de maintenant. Il est trop instable lorsqu'il est proche des humains et tu n'aimerais pas être blessée avant le retour d'Edward, n'est-ce pas?

-Hé bien, moi qui pensais que tu avais la langue sèche, finalement elle va bien. Je sais ce qui est bon pour moi et Edward n'est pas présent. Je vais me marier demain soir et où est-il? Certainement pas ici. » Bella s'assit après un vertige soudain et exhala discrètement.

«-Tu n'es pas en forme pour juger quoi que ce soit. Regardes-toi ! Tu as encore de la fièvre, et tu tiens la main d'un vampire nomade alors que tu devrais être terrorisée.

-Bien essayer Jasper. Depuis le temps tu sauras que je suis loin d'être dans la norme. Changeons de sujet. Alice t'as dit où il était et je veux savoir. J'estime être en droit de savoir en tant que femme.

-Il est en Alaska.»

Cela lui avait échappé pendant qu'il humait dans sa direction discrètement. Si Edward revenait maintenant, il saurait de suite que quelqu'un avait _touché sa future femme_.

Bien entendu, Bella savait ce qu'il y avait là-bas.

Les _Denali, _l'autre clan végétarien du continent. Le destin se liguait-il contre sa personne ?

Assise sur le coussin moelleux d'une des chaises, elle trembla.

* * *

Note d'auteur :

Merci pour la lecture et **n'hésitez pas** à venir me donner vos impressions.

Le prochain chapitre est coupé en deux pour une question de praticité. C'est vite ennuyant de lire un chapitre trop long!

Sinon, **pas d'inquiétude** ça va bouger. Je voulais faire rencontrer Bella avec Peter et Charlotte avant de 'foutre' le chaos. (Entendez pas là: avoir de l'action. J'aime quand il y a des problèmes à gérer! raisonnablement.)

J'avais annoncé la venue de Jacob et c'est bientôt, avec en guest Charlie... Enfin lui on l'a déjà vu. Ah, et Alice bien sûr!

A bientôt!


	6. Chap5-1 La fille qui s'en allait

Section papotage: Salutations ! Première partie de chapitre qui débute en douceur, quoi que...

Je ne vous ennuie pas ici, retrouvons-nous en bas de page. Merci à toutes(s) pour les Alertes et les Favoris !

**N'gie, larosesurleau, rose, Delphine03, Ondie-yoko, la plume d'Elena, JazzyO - **j'apprécie toujours autant de recevoir vos commentaires ! Merci encore!

Note d'auteur:

◊_Chapitre cinq: La fille qui s'en allait_

◊Les fautes sont les miennes. (_Merci à **Larosesurleau** et **Delphine03** pour leur conseils judicieux!_)

◊Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à SM. Je m'en sers juste comme des marionnettes occasionnelles pour l'histoire.

◊Les lieux situés sont des recherches vagues. Je ne suis jamais allez là-bas (Comme pour mon autre fiction)

Review anonyme:

**n'gie**: Coucou, Voici la suite qui se déroule encore tranquillement. Plus ou moins. La pagaille est pour le prochain qui arrive en fin de semaine et tout va s'enchaîner! J'essaie de faire en sorte de ne pas tourner en rond sans trop en dire non plus. Je te souhaite bonne lecture !

**Rose:** Hello ! Merci pour ton commentaire et voilà la suite !

◊Tout est bon ? C'est parti.

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Première partie**

Charlotte Whitlock, était tout aussi âgée que Peter et Jasper voire un peu plus en comptant ses années humaines.

Son nom de famille fut donné par Jasper durant sa première année en tant que nouveau vampire né. Lorsqu'ils avaient déserté l'armée de Maria pour découvrir le monde extérieur, ce dernier les avaient autorisé, Peter et elle, à emprunter durablement ce patronyme. Ce qui était bon. Après tout, aucun d'eux ne se rappelait leur véritable maison. Leur mémoire humaine restant défaillante.

Le major, Jasper, avait été respecté par énormément de vampires auparavant et même si _les Cullen_ croyaient le dieu de la guerre, mort, il n'en était rien. A présent, il se faisait appeler Hale/Cullen pour favoriser ses déplacements. Il évitait de fait de croiser les regards apeurés et terrorisés des nomades qu'il croisait. Son nom était craint. Il n'avait réellement été que souillure, sang et monstruosité. Ignoble et sans regrets. Sans reperd, ni aucune autre émotion valorisante. Le néant de sa bête l'avait maintenu dans le chaos durant longtemps. De la sorte, Jasper n'avait vécu que pour transformer les humains en vampires, les éduquer pour l'armée de Maria et les tuer. Il avait adoré avilir les espoirs de tous ses jeunes créés dans le but de tuer. Jasper avait fréquenté des femelles intransigeantes et dictatoriales et sa première expérience en immortel avait été du domaine de la misère, de la terreur et de la souffrance.

Cette vie de douleur, Charlotte l'avait également palpé.

De se qu'affirmait Peter, ce dernier l'avait mordu lors d'un raid nocturne dans son village.

Peter était tout aussi cruel que Jasper. Cependant, dans ce châtiment, il avait appris à reconnaître le bon du mal. Il avait su percevoir l'espérance. Probablement grâce à ce _don_ qu'il qualifiait de justesse. Charlotte savait que ce n'était que son monstre en lui qui s'exprimait. Peter était plutôt civilisé pour un vampire et bien qu'il ait saisi que les vampires soient des démons, il préférait parler de dons lorsque ses instincts primaires prenaient le dessus. _Pourquoi pas… Cela les avait sauvés. _

Durant cette époque sordide, Peter contribuait activement aux massacres organisé dans le Clan de Maria. La démone ne souhaitait que rarement garder les nouveaux nés trop longtemps. Elle voulait les enrayer du globe assez rapidement. Peter avait tenu trois ans aux côtés de Jasper et ce grâce à son bon vouloir. Il avait apprécié son accompagnement masculin. Si Peter avait été le synonyme du Major, son ombre, son second, Peter avait également compris le monde dans lequel tout fonctionnait. Son grade au sein de l'armée lui avait permis de sortir régulièrement. Il s'était nourri convenablement et admiratif de la civilisation l'entourant, s'était vite attaché à cette vie. L'environnement au dehors l'attrayait et le monstre en lui dénigrait les actes de Maria et de Jasper.

Ce fut pendant cette phase incertaine qu'il rencontra un vampire femelle outrageusement douée. N'apprenant pas les leçons mais pratiquant la loi du Clan à la rigueur, elle excellait dans les combat et rivalisait quasiment avec l'un de ses meilleurs soldats. La nouvelle née avait hâtivement saisi les priorités des dirigeants et mûri plus aisément que les autres nouveaux nés, faisant d'elle une professionnelle qui exerçait ses talents dès souhaité pour aider dans les tâches à accomplir au sein du clan. C'était un petit soldat compétitif. Malgré ces incessants bavardages sans réels but, Peter n'avait pu s'empêcher d'analyser les facettes de ce vampire en essayant de comprendre les rudiments de son jeune cerveau. C'est à force d'observations qu'il s'aperçu que tout était faux. Elle n'appréciait pas cette vie de désolation mais obtempérait pour survivre.

Au bout de cette constatation et sans le vouloir, Peter s'était lié d'amitié. Chose qui n'aurait dû se produire puisqu'elle serait détruite peu après. Démembrée et brûlée, comme tous.

Ce vampire, c'était elle, Charlotte, une petite femelle à qui l'on ordonna de tuer une dizaine de vampires.

Cependant, en s'apercevant du rapprochement subit entre son second et elle, Jasper avait vicieusement coordonné à ce qu'elle assassine tout son propre village. Ce fut Peter qui lui apprit l'anéantissement de ses anciens voisins, amis. Bien entendu, le bras droit du Major aurait dû l'exterminer également.

Néanmoins, Charlotte et Peter étaient réellement devenus amis. En Conséquence, lorsque Charlotte proposa de fuir hors de ce camp de destruction et en ruine, Peter avait accepté. Ce fut leur fortune. Si Jasper les avaient surpris en train de sauter par-dessus le grillage entourant le domaine, il avait seulement fermé les yeux et promis de le déchirer si un jour ils se revoyaient. Ce qu'il ne fit pas.

Une aubaine.

Dans le sillage de Peter, Charlotte avait connu des premiers mois difficiles mais meilleurs. Sans cris. Moins obscure. Pourtant, son nouvel ami devint convaincu au fil des mois que le dieu de la guerre pouvait être bon. Et, ce moment, marqua une véritable peur pour Charlotte: être délaissée. La jeune femme avait pu voir courir son ami dans les bois et il était revenu beaucoup plus tard. Sale et dégoulinant de divers venin. Jasper le suivait de trois mètres, prudent et tout aussi écorché.

Durant la phase d'acclimatation, les trois vampires se savaient ignare. Comment se comporter, maintenant ? Charlotte avait hais Jasper, puis l'avait pris en pitié. Si invisible face à son monstre. Si faible devant l'assurance de Peter. Cependant, ils avaient appris tous ensemble à museler cette bête interne, comme tous les vampires le faisaient apparemment.

.

.

Puis, il y eut Isabella Marie Swan. Ce fut là, le second séisme à bousculer sa vie.

La femme la plus téméraire qu'elle ait eu le loisir de rencontrer. Elle n'était que si peu soucieuse de sa propre existence qu'elle faisait passer le bonheur des autres avant le sien. Pour peu de chose et Charlotte aurait dit que cette fille aurait pu être sa sœur dans un autre monde. Si jolie, si timide, si audacieuse, si tout… en faite. En quelque sorte, elle l'adorait.

Ce soir là, Isabella avait été courageuse et autodestructrice, totalement intolérante envers son existence humaine.

A présent que Charlotte contemplait le corps de Bella commencer à s'agiter frénétiquement à ses pieds, elle résistait à l'envi de la prendre dans ses bras afin de la cajoler. Indiscutablement, cette fille n'aurait pas dû rencontrer des êtres comme eux, parce que cette Swan était une briseuse de principes, tout bonnement.

Et que tout allait leur retomber sur la tronche.

.

.

.

Jasper avait hélé Charlotte en comprenant l'absurdité commise.

Mentionner l'Alaska n'avait pas été des plus plaisant à entendre pour l'humaine et ses émotions émises tanguaient dangereusement. Quoi qu'elle fasse ensuite comme Jasper n'y connaissait absolument rien en réconfort, il l'anticipa en appelant son amie.

La jeune femme blonde avait rapidement couru dans la cuisine avec un dernier regard en direction de Peter. Ce dernier avait la mâchoire serrée au point de craquer. Et elle l'entendit réellement se rompre. Arrivée dans la cuisine aménagée, Charlotte avait pu voir le visage de Bella évoluer d'un pourpre devant son audace à l'encontre de Jasper vers un blanc tout crayeux. Puis, elle s'était raidi en maintenant un économe encore planter dans une pomme bien verte. Dans la seconde, Jasper s'était tendu aussi et avait reculé sous l'effet d'une bourrasque invisible. En le questionnant du regard, ce dernier avait évoqué la possibilité que la jeune humaine le bloque à l'aide d'un mur englobant toutes émotions de l'intérieur.

Bella réussissait à le garder à distance de ses tourments.

Alors, agenouillée près des genoux de Bella, Charlotte n'avait eu comme idée que de la rassurer d'une caresse sur le dos de la main. Main qui frémissait à chaque respiration.

C'est aussi à ce moment que les trois vampires du Sud avaient entendu les pas, proches, à deux kilomètres, Nord. Pendant que Charlotte et Jasper anticipait l'avenir, Peter s'était de nouveau montré l'air mauvais. Il s'adossa contre l'encadrement de la porte menant à la cuisine, la nonchalance et la malice transparaissant sur son visage. Vraisemblablement, il avait également reconnu les pas de félin approchant avec légèreté. C'est donc en abordant un regard infecté de dégoût qu'il avait dit:

«-Nous allons bien voir comment _il_ gère le fait que _ses_ actions la mette dans un tel état.»

Formellement, il n'aurait pour rien au monde remis sont propre comportement en cause. _Et maintenant, quand pensait-il?_

Bella avait expiré âprement et s'était remise debout d'une soudaine impulsion. Charlotte avait donc suivi la manœuvre tandis que la jeune fiancée d'Edward avait parlé d'une voix éraillée:

«-J'en ai foutrement marre de ses histoires! À chaque fois c'est la même chose. Il s'en va pour mon bien alors qu'il prend juste du bon temps en réfléchissant au sens de la vie. Sans moi évidement. Ce qui n'est encore une fois foutrement pas normal. Les compromis c'est fini.»

Dans ce laps de temps pendant que Bella réfléchissait sur la disposition à adopter face à ses paroles, Charlotte avait distinctement aperçut l'étincelle dans les yeux de Jasper. Celle où il allait détromper la petite humaine fragile et la consoler. Néanmoins, il s'était aussi vite repris en haussant les épaules pour lui-même. Manifestement, il pensait que ce n'était pas correct, ni son job de justifier les actes de son frère. Ce qui était naturel du point de vue de la petite blonde. Les histoires de cœur n'intéressaient nullement l'ancien major. De ce côté, il ne changerait pas. Par ailleurs, Charlotte avait aussi repéré le sourire en coin de Peter et cela l'avait carrément rendu nerveuse.

Bella avait continué ses divagations pendant que la sportive gardait un œil attentif sur son ami:

« -Peter a raison finalement. D'ailleurs maintenant que j'y pense, j'espère qu'il ne reviendra pas parce qu'il serait encore capable de dire que la cause de son départ est mon père! D'ailleurs qu'Alice aille au diable pour toute cette comédie. Ah non Jasper, n'espère pas me calmer avec ton don, va aussi au diable. Non, en faite que tous… Vous tous allez voir en enfer si j'y suis. Je m'en vais!»

L'ambiance de la pièce devient électrique tandis que Bella marchait déjà dans l'entrée.

Stupéfaite, Charlotte trottina pour se rapprocher et demeurer à ses côtés. Effectivement, la main moite de l'humaine sur la poignée tira jusqu'à l'ouvrir et la faire frapper contre le mur opposé. Tous avaient inhalé la flagrance de Bella, dont le comportement s'orientait vers l'insensé, alors que le vent s'infiltrait dans la pièce. Cela créa une brise minuscule qui souleva les lourds cheveux bruns et les vêtements de nuits de cette dernière. Brusquement Peter frissonna en décochant un œil lascif en direction de la silhouette arpentant la nuit. Immanquablement, Charlotte le railla d'une manière peu amicale. Elle s'adressa ensuite plus doucement à l'humaine dont l'adrénaline explosait dans l'air en entourant son corps:

« -Ma belle… écoutes-moi. Ne crois pas les conneries de Peter. Il n'a pas la science infuse et encore moins lorsqu'il s'agit de relationnel humain. Ce n'est qu'un vieux vampire qui s'ennuie dans sa vie et fiche la merde là où il l'entend. »

Le _vieux vampire_ lui souffla une insulte prestement, de l'endroit où il patientait de voir les événements changer. Avec de _la veine_ en sa faveur bien sûr.

« -**Je **prends mes propres décisions, merci bien! Et, **j'ai** décidé, toute seule et comme une grande de partir d'ici au plus vite et tiens pourquoi pas… aller faire le tour du monde!

-Tu dérailles complètement! Aller sérieusement viens t'assoir, tu ne sais même pas pourquoi il est allé là-bas…»

L'humaine s'était arrêtée dans son élan furieuse et s'adoucit étrangement.

Elle demanda: « -Toi oui peut être? Je n'ai pas franchement l'intention d'attendre encore et encore qu'il daigne me faire signe. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il me fait ce coup. Je ne suis pas une marionnette ! Je vaux peut être pas grand-chose mais j'estime être en droit de recevoir un minimum de respect. Maintenant si tu veux bien me laisser passer… Je vais aller dire au revoir à mon ami Jacob et prévenir mon père de mon départ.»

Peter ricanait, se moquant ouvertement de Jasper qui n'arrivait pas à lire les sentiments profonds de Bella.

Rien.

Rien ne se révélait, mis à part l'attitude énervée et incontrôlé de ses membres flageolants.

Le second du Major frôla comme un souffle Jasper qui l'huma plus qu'il ne le vit passer, pour rejoindre les deux femmes. Adroitement et patiemment, il calqua sa démarche à la leur. La lumière du porche s'alluma automatiquement et il questionna l'humaine qui se frottait les yeux, éblouie:

« -Je peux t'accompagner dans ce tour du monde, ou bien rejettes-tu notre nouvelle amitié?

-Vampire, il me semble évident que je ne veux plus rien à voire avec votre espèce qui inclue le mensonge comme des banalités. Donc, non. Merci bien.

-Mon ami Jasper, lui, n'a pas mentit, il n'a fait que de la détention d'information. »

Le nommé grogna, se disant probablement qu'induire Bella dans un dialogue de sourd n'était pas nécessairement le meilleur procédé.

« -Détention d'information. Tu blagues? De toutes façons, vous deux n'étiez là que pour l'après transition et comme je décide de quitter votre beau monde vous êtes comme qui dirait congédiez?»

Il la retient par le bras, lorgna sur la marque provoqué par ses propres dents et déclama:

« -Je ne me contenterais pas d'un non sans de bon arguments petite femme. Nous étions là pour ça oui. Mais si je veux t'accompagner maintenant, je n'ai besoin d'aucune raison qui ne regarde que moi. Pour ce qui est de Charlotte, je ne présent pas que tu la rebutes. Nous formons un Clan uni, elle et moi. Tu pourrais en faire partie.

Charlotte roula quasiment des yeux dans leurs orbites, faisant l'improbable en entendant la proposition de Peter. Visiblement il était plus que sérieux la concernant.

Alors, Bella, elle, écarquilla des yeux et parla d'une voix offusquée:

« -Tu me proposes un plan à trois ? »

Cette fois, Jasper retient un toussotement de rire et Charlotte gloussa. Esmée, qui venait de revenir, ne fit aucun commentaire mais n'en pensait pas moins aux propos de Bella.

Toutefois, de l'autre côté de la cour, tous entendirent: « -Nomade, lâche ma femme. »

Peter esquissa un sourire moqueur et obtempéra d'une courbette exagérée à l'attention d'Edward qui marchait vers sa fiancée. Jeune fiancée qui se mordait rudement la lèvre inférieure, ce qui fit froncer des sourcils Edward. Si elle s'égratignait ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu, cela allait être coton pour ne pas la bouffer, littéralement. Peter ria immédiatement quand Edward l'assassina du regard en lisant ses pensées. Charlotte vint se placer près de son ami d'un saut en lui donnant une œillade curieuse.

Lorsque le vampire roux arriva devant l'humaine, cette dernière se crispa et cramponna son économe férocement. Le manche. Il le vit et fit un demi-sourire coincé en lui ordonnant:

« -Chérie, ne voudrais-tu pas me donner ce couteau? C'est dangereux. Ensuite nous pourrons discuter, j'ai l'impression que tu ne vas pas très bien.

-Non, je ne le veux pas Edward… Et effectivement j'ai comme un petit souci.

-Il y a deux vampires aux yeux rouges Bella. »

-Tu veux dire, deux suceurs de sang ? Oui, je suis au courant et ils étaient là eux quand Jane est venue pour me tuer ! »

Ce fut à cet instant que tout bascula dans l'irréel. Edward gronda férocement en se maudissant de ne pas avoir été présent. Pire, il aperçut la marque rosacée dans sa nuque dont la flagrance rappelait celle de ce Peter. Ce vampire était une pourriture et dévergondait sa femme. Pourtant avant d'avoir pu rétorquer et se justifier, Bella avait levé un regard froissé et lancé sa main contre sa joue dure.

La gifle avait retenti violemment dans l'air.

Carlisle se profila de retour et avec Esmée et il contempla la scène abasourdit, mais ne dirent mot. Ils comprirent vite que quelque chose se passait.

Sitôt, L'humaine avait criée sous la douleur alors que Peter se figeait brusquement et que Charlotte retenait une exclamation aussi ahuris que les _deux parents Cullen_. Bella s'accroupie, retenant sa main cassée contre son ventre tout en jurant méchamment contre la dureté de l'épiderme des être surnaturel.

Bella se manifesta à nouveau tandis que tous les vampires se taisaient:

« -En Alaska non d'un chien! Tu pensais que je ne le saurais jamais? Tu as été faire quoi là-bas dis moi? manger des caribous? »

Edward semblait tétanisé qu'elle sache pour sa clandestine virée. Il murmura:

« -Ton père m'a dit quelque chose. » Il reçut un regard meurtrier de la part de Bella qui se releva d'un bond poussée par l'agacement. « Laisse-moi terminé. Tu es quelqu'un de mature mais tu as besoin d'un homme qui puisse te faire du bien. Quelqu'un dont tu laisserais prendre les rênes pour une fois dans ta vie. Tu ne fais rien de ça avec moi. J'ai paniqué. Je sais que c'est idiot, tu m'aimes. Mais j'ai eu peur… Notre compromis. Tu veux que nous fassions l'amour avant d'être transformée mais je n'en suis pas capable. Du moins je ne l'étais pas. »

Gênée, Bella l'était. Évoquer sa non sexualité était déroutante en présence de nombreuses personnes. De plus, deux n'étaient même pas de la famille. C'est donc embarrassée qu'elle l'interrogea, dans un flou complet:

« -Que dois-je comprendre ?

-J'ai été là-bas pour m'assurer d'être bon pour toi?

-J'ai peur de comprendre Edward.

-Je l'ai fait pour toi et maintenant je suis apte à t'épouser. »

Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent: « -Est-tu fou ?! »

Edward semblait perdu et tenta de la prendre dans ses bras mais elle recula: « -Va-t-en ! »

Il fit mine de ne pas comprendre alors qu'elle se retourna d'un mouvement et s'insérait dans les bois. Horrifié, Edward allait la rattraper mais Esmée le lui déconseilla d'une main. Durant cette discussion, Bella cru entendre Edward dire qu'elle le trompait en se laissant toucher par un autre. Cela va de soi que la jeune femme ne comprit pas le sens de ses mots. Qu'avait-elle fait de répréhensible, sinon d'être cordiale avec tout le monde?

Peter se dirigea habilement entre les arbres et atterrit auprès d'elle.

Charlotte porta un regard lassé à Jasper qui arqua un sourcil incertain, pendant que Carlisle et Esmée conversaient à voix basse. Qu'avait donc Peter en tête?

Isabella éternua, l'air devenant de plus en plus humide. Elle supplia le vampire sur ses traces de la laisser tranquille. Ce à quoi le nomade lui répondit par la négative. Alors, elle soupira et répondit fatiguée pendant qu'un éclair fracassait le ciel et fendait les nuages:

« -Si tu cherches à te distraire, va donc regarder la télévision. C'est vachement sympa aussi. »

Il ricana et dit en louchant sur ses seins, ce dont elle remarqua et la rendit perplexe :

« -Isabella, si tu veux être transformée, je veux bien me dévouer et…

-Ne termine pas ta phrase vampire, vous tous ne faites que me mentir ! »

Aussitôt, il fut devant elle, la faisant reculer instinctivement alors qu'elle se demandait ce qu'il lui prenait.

« -Lis bien sur mes lèvres femme. Quand je parle ce n'est pas pour ne rien dire. Je n'accepte pas facilement d'être contredit donc ose encore une fois le faire et je ne réponds plus de mes actes. Je te proposais quelque chose de raisonnable et de réfléchis. Je ne traiterais jamais une Lady comme ce petit con le fait. »

Bella sembla méditer mais retient un sourire goguenard.

« -Ouais… Ouais, tu sais bien parler mais je ne te connais pas. Enfin, du moins pas réellement. Je ne saisis pas tes intérêts. Tu serais plus embêter qu'autre chose avec un nouveau né dans les pates, non?»

Charlotte les suivait de loin. Edward avançait aussi à proximité accompagné par Carlisle. Quoi qu'il se passe personne ne comprenait vraiment. Les deux personnes discutaient tout simplement d'un sujet plutôt dramatique. La mort. La transformation de Bella par un nomade. Edward était contre ce fait et irréfutablement jaloux qu'elle puisse véritablement le concevoir.

Voyant que l'humaine réfléchissait Peter ne dit rien, se contentant de cheminer avec elle. Puis elle demanda:

« -Admettons que j'accepte. Avant ça, que pourrais-tu m'offrir pour m'assurer de ta sincérité?

Une lueur amusée éclaira les pupilles rouges du nomade alors qu'il questionnait à son tour:

« -Tu parle d'un petit quelque chose qui te montrerait que je suis capable de te transformer? Je croyais que tu en connaissais un peu plus de mon passé.

-Bien sûr, Jasper et Alice m'ont dit que tu avais déjà transformé des gens. Mais c'était il y a longtemps.

-Dans ce cas, demande-moi tout ce qui peut te passer par la tête. Dans la mesure du possible comme je ne suis pas encore qualifié apprenti sorcier.»

Il fit craquer ses doigts, ses articulations, anticipant la suite. Eloigné d'eux, Jasper ressentait exactement les émotions de Peter et comprit qu'il était déjà au courant de la réponse. Peter était excité. Il était plus proche de l'humaine et étudiait les traits de son visage féminin à loisirs. Bella était une femme qui affichait ses émotions sans s'en rendre compte et Peter en avait l'avantage assuré.

Elle fit rouler l'économe entre ses doigts et envoya un regard moqueur à l'attention d'Edward qui grogna mais respecta les agissements de sa fiancée. La jeune femme savait qu'Edward avait fait un petit quelque chose de répréhensible. Sinon, il ne la laisserait pas en compagnie d'un autre homme et vampire nomade. Quoi qu'il advienne de la suite, Bella opterait pour punir le vampire qui l'avait abandonné de nouveau. De cela, Jasper en était convaincu.

L'humaine reporta enfin toute son attention à Peter.

L'ancien Soldat la détaillait en gardant les mains dans son dos et elle encra son regard dans le sien, aux pupilles rougeâtres. Il souriait naturellement, entendant ses paroles embarrassées:

« -Ca peut être, n'importe quoi ? »

Elle ne s'autorisait pas à décrocher son regard qui voulait voyager sur ses chaussures et elle s'arma de détermination. Un rugissement dans le ciel éclata encore tandis qu'elle s'adossait à un arbre. Une pluie fine s'allongea. Elle continuait de fixer les deux iris noyé d'un rouge sanglant et lu de l'approbation. Indécise et gênée, elle déclara en forçant sur sa voix pour paraitre confiante tout en désignant ses lèvres:

« -Pourrais-tu poser tes lèvres ici? Sans me mordre… »

Sitôt un grognement abominable dégringola du corps d'Edward tandis que Charlotte soupirait.

Jasper s'était précipité pour se mettre en travers du chemin d'Edward qui fonçait dans leur direction. N'ayant pas perdu de temps, Peter était déjà devant l'humaine et obtempérait.

.

.

Peter se pencha en avant, vers la frimousse de l'humaine alors que celle-ci s'humidifiait les lèvres inconsciemment.

Beaucoup plus grand qu'elle, le nomade paraissait impressionnant et terrifiant.

Ses pupilles étaient réellement écarlate et la fit paniquer. La seule fois où elle s'était retrouvée en présence d'yeux rouges, ce n'était pas réellement bon signe. Toutefois, là, Bella l'avait désirée. Un instant elle pensa à un rêve, mais l'odeur d'essence boisée que propageait l'homme était sincère. Ses narines d'humaine le humèrent et ses muscles se détendaient en réponse.

Un souffle s'échappa de sa bouche et Peter le capta, vrombissant également comme une drôle de répartie.

Demeurant droite sur ses pieds, Bella se contenta d'attendre la suite. Elle assumait pleinement sa demande mais pas au point de faire le premier pas.

Enfin, l'haleine fraîche effleura ses fines lèvres roses. Il dessina de son index le contour de sa mâchoire humaine et souleva son menton.

Frémissante, Bella harponna le biceps gauche de Peter de sa main, inconsciemment. Ce dernier, cala les siennes contre sa peau pétillante d'anticipation, au bas de ses reins. Elle fut tracassée par sa moiteur mais il la pressa gentiment en se fichant de ce détail. La langue fraîche de Peter parcouru le contour et le dessous de ses hautes lèvres, créant une ouverture pour savourer la salive sucrée. A cause de sa hauteur, l'humaine fut obligée de se courber exagérément tellement il la coinçait entre ses bras.

L'étreinte se prolongeait plus que nécessaire et elle répondit enfin en se mettant sur la pointe de ses pieds. Un ronronnement intempestif cabriola dans la gorge de l'homme tandis que leurs caresses débutaient une marche silencieuse vers l'addiction.

C'était la première fois qu'elle goûtait du venin. C'était assimilable à de l'eau. Bella s'écarta pendant qu'il continuait à absorber son effluve fruité et elle dit sous l'influence de l'échange:

« -C'est piquant… Comme du Citron… »

Peter abandonna un nouveau grondement de frustration mêlée à de l'amusement. Il la souleva afin qu'elle l'entoure de ses cuisse alors qu'elle désenclava le cou du vampire et s'apprêtait à reculer sous un gémissement, tant il avait la poigne solide. Bien entendu, ce son intime fit réagir Edward, déjà hors de lui. Jamais il n'avait fait ce genre d'embrassade avec _sa chanteuse._

D'un saut sur le côté, Edward esquiva sans difficulté Jasper et s'élança directement contre eux, ne songeant pas au mal qu'il pourrait faire à sa fiancée. Néanmoins, il se fit arrêter dans son élan subitement. Contre le flanc de Peter, Bella voyait maintenant Edward, emprisonné à la nuque par la main libre de ce dernier. Peter baissa son bras, tendu, amenant à la soumission le vampire roux et l'avertit :

« -Tu es trop jeune pour espérer me prendre en traitre gamin. » Pour réponse le dit gamin cracha du venin, à genoux.

Dans la seconde, Peter bondit en reculant et en amenant Bella. Elle toussa sous la pression exercée contre son abdomen et exhala violemment. Le nomade se positionna dans son dos, garda un bras autour de sa taille et inclina son cou avant de renifler sauvagement.

Bella ne comprenait plus rien. Il avait été aussi loin seulement pour l'avoir à lui seul? Pour avoir le sucre de son sang et rien d'autre ? Et ses promesses ? Envolées…

A cet instant elle comprit qu'elle avait eu tord de faire confiance une nouvelle fois. Le corps de Peter vibrait dans son dos sous ses grondements assimilable au tonnerre au dessus de leurs têtes. La pluie rendait l'odeur épicée du vampire plus entêtante. Il l'étreignait de la manière la plus sordide qu'il soit et plus personne ne faisaient un geste. Pas même Charlotte. Carlisle avait une mine peinée et Esmée ne la regardait même pas. Edward s'était relevé, pathétique et avait reculé d'un pas en les observant.

Est-ce qu'un vieux vampire mangeur d'humains ne pouvait être dompté et mis à terre?

* * *

Note d'auteur:

Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre 5/1 !

Ça y est, Bella en a vraiment _marre_ je pense, n'est-ce pas? Et Peter qui profite de la situation... Ouh!

Bientôt: la venue de nouvelles têtes! Vous pensez à qui? Je vous ai déjà dit pour _Charlie_ et _Jacob_, **alors qui d'autre ? **

_Moi je sais ! _

La suite arrive prochainement - _le Loup et le Shérif._

_A bientôt, fin de semaine si tout ce passe bien ! _


	7. Chap5-2 Le loup, le Shérif

Section papotage: Salutations! Voici une suite haute en couleurs. Nous nous retrouvons en bas comme d'habitude.

Bienvenue aux nouveaux venus et anciens !

**larosesurleau, Ondie-Yoko, n'gie, lucie, Delphine03, Ebjaceer Mitga** → Vous êtes vraiment généreuses !

Note d'auteur:

◊Chapitre six: _Le loup, le shérif_

◊Les fautes sont les miennes. (Thank's à **Delphine03** et** larosesurleau** pour tout ce travail)

◊Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à SM. Je m'en sers juste comme des marionnettes occasionnelles pour l'histoire.

◊Les lieux situés sont des recherches vagues. Je ne suis jamais allez là-bas (Comme pour mon autre fiction)

Reviews anonymes:

**N'gie**: Hello, ça y est la suite haute en couleur qui débute ! Enfin, je pense et j'èspere ;)

En conséquence je ne vais plus t'ennuyer avec mes blabla ici et te souhaiter une très bonne lecture !

**Lucie**: Coucou, tu n'as pas à t'excuser parce que tu as une vie ! Si tu apprécies le caractère de Peter tu devrais l'aimé dans toute ma fiction :) Charlotte va être plus ou moins ce genre d'amie pour Bella et pour un petit temps. Edward se fera bien malmener mais pas dans l'immédiat. Il faut que je fasse évoluer le personnage de Bella, tu comprendras avec le suivant. Merci pour tes encouragements !

◊Tout est bon ? C'est parti.

* * *

**Chapitre 5: deuxième partie**

Les événements continuaient dans l'étrange.

Bella Swan avait de nouveau sombré dans l'insolite.

S'accoquiner et plaisanter avec un vieux vampire était mauvais. Très mauvais. Ces agissements enfantins l'avait conduite dans une encoche funèbre.

Pourquoi est-ce que sa belle-famille ne l'aidait pas? L'urgence de la situation était évidente. Néanmoins, aucun d'eux ne présageait de la sauver et de la protéger. C'était inhabituel mais devant son regard chocolat affolé, les _Cullen_ refluaient à la soutenir.

La jeune femme, endiguée dans l'étreinte de fer de Peter, tremblait sous ses sentiments contradictoires. Auparavant, ce dernier avait été joueur et entreprenant, amicale, puis s'était vite noyé dans une allure de sociopathe sardonique. Probablement appâté par son odeur alléchante d'humaine. Effrayée et charmée par son assurance séductrice d'homme, Bella demeurait indécise. Que voulait-il réellement?

Sa suavité de cendre braisée flattait ses sens.

Il était le pêché.

Son fiancé actuel avait reculé près de _ses parents_. Il crachait le venin accumulé lors de l'agression précédente, sa chair marqué et creusé par un cercle violacé.

Préoccupés et sur leurs gardes, Carlisle et Esmée étaient immobiles et observait la scène. Ils cogitaient à toute vitesse mais évitaient les pupilles humides de Bella.

Seuls deux individus ne démontraient pas de désarroi dans ce contexte anormal. Tout d'abord, Jasper, qui se bornait à mâchouiller un cure-dents, certainement trouvé dans sa poche, en dévisageant et étudiant les émotions environnantes. Puis, le petit vampire femelle issu du Sud, Charlotte, qui n'affichait pas de confusion. Pour elle, ce n'était qu'un contretemps et cette dernière était confiante quant à l'avenir. Elle s'avançait en trottinant vers son ami qui s'accaparait l'attention de tout le monde. Celle-ci contourna la flore montante formée par les nombreux arbres et en entendant des pas lourds approcher, s'arrêta net en reniflant l'air. Un autochtone fit son apparition. Inconnu à ses sens. Elle gronda alors qu'il se dévoila hors du sentier menant à la maison familiale, l'air nerveux. Il tremblotait et sitôt qu'il repéra la position de Peter qui maintenait l'humaine, ce dernier se rua à leur rencontre.

Jacob.

Bella l'avait immédiatement reconnu au travers du rideau que formaient ses cheveux trempés.

Isabella gesticula dans les bras de Peter, consciente qu'il risquait d'y avoir une bataille ardente. La pluie rageuse fit plisser les grands yeux du Quilleute alors qu'il fonçait. Sans prononcer un mot, carrément. Quelqu'un hurla. Dans une véritable fureur noire, Jacob franchit la distance le séparant du nomade aux yeux rouges, considéré comme néfaste, puis épaules en avant avec son crâne servant de bélier il percuta Peter.

Pour autant, ce dernier n'attendit pas la collision pour jeter la jeune femme en arrière. D'un bras, il la souleva et l'envoya pour ce qu'il croyait être en sureté. L'indien le foudroya d'un coup de tête dans le thorax et son recul fit un tracé net de ses deux chaussures dans la terre meuble.

En aboutissement du geste maladroit de Peter, Bella balaya les airs et choqua un arbre durement. Le haut de sa tête se cogna et rebondit contre l'écorce du chêne âgé, provoquant un bruit de déchirement. Ainsi, Esmée eut le temps de voir ses yeux se révulser lorsqu'elle s'effondra au sol et que son bras se repliait dans un angle peu flatteur. Agonisante sur la mousse marronnée, suintante d'eau, Bella se fit secourir par Carlisle qui s'occupa de poser une main fraiche contre son front, à l'endroit amoché par le choc. Les traumas de ce genre faisaient avoir ridiculement chaud et il espérait atténuer la souffrance. Furieux, il ordonna d'une vocifération peu attrayante aux faiseurs de troubles de stopper tout combat.

Pour réponse, Edward qui avait rejoint la partie de bras et de coups beugla en lisant les pensées du médecin, effectivement angoissantes et sauta à reculons. Peter vit l'humaine couchée au sol, gémissante de peines alors que le chirurgien tâtait prestement son front, ses épaules, sa poitrine saccadée par sa respiration haletante et finalement son coude broyé. Le nomade tacla alors les jambes du métisse et furibond interrogea Jasper, en voyant du coin de l'œil l'indien relever mécontent:

«-Putain mais c'est qui ce blaireau?»

Le nommé se réajusta en grondant et répondit revêche:

«-Quelqu'un qui va te détruite sangsue!»

Jacob se rua de nouveau sur lui avant de recevoir de nouveau un coup dans les côtes.

Cette fois, Edward cria:

«-ça suffit Jacob, _Ma _Bella est souffrante!»

A l'opposé du groupe actif, Jasper qui ne rongeait plus le bout de bois informa son ancien soldat:

«Jacob est un ami de Bella. Il est métamorphe. Un loup… donc tu comprendras qu'il est pu te faire un peu mal.»

L'intéressé renâcla et assura d'une voix indignée:

«-Je suis un vrai loup.»

Peter haussa finalement les épaules, franchement indifférent à cette déclaration et regarda Carlisle prendre Bella dans ses bras. Il voulait s'assurer qu'elle respirait encore puisque cette dernière ne produisait plus aucuns sons. L'homme aux cheveux courts et blonds coula en conséquence un regard dans sa direction puis vers Edward et Jacob avant de les avertir:

«-Vous trois, n'approcherez plus de Bella dorénavant.»

Charlotte essaya de défendre son ami, proche du toubib:

«-Mais Peter ne lui voulait pas de mal et vous tous le savez! C'aurait pu être pire.»

Carlisle opina à la première phrase mais prévient:

«-Tout ce qui compte est de remettre les choses en ordre et leurs actes ne sont visiblement pas correct pour Bella. Cette jeune femme n'est pas un trophée et j'aimerais particulièrement que ces hommes s'en rendent compte avant de la tuer involontairement. Tu es une gentille personne Charlotte mais ce n'est pas ton boulot de justifier leurs âneries. »

Il se releva avec le corps évanoui de Bella qui avait les traits du visage inscrit de maux et son bras tanguait dans le vide de manière cruellement torve. L'eau dégoulinante de la pluie, rendait encore plus pitoyable l'état de la jeune femme et Carlisle, la mine sérieusement affecté, couru hors du bois sans plus un regard. Sinon de la déception visible.

.

.

.

Le médecin de la famille monta les escaliers et ouvrit d'un coup de genoux la porte de son sanctuaire.

Esmée passa devant lui et expulsa d'une main les multiples affaires éparpillés sur le bureau marron.

Charlotte se fit également utile en déposant un matelas déniché dans l'une des chambres, sur ce dernier.

Enfin, Carlisle déposa délicatement la jeune Isabella, assoupie.

Edward se montra contrarié et Carlisle avisa en cherchant l'accord de son épouse:

« -Si tu veux te rendre utile Edward.

Va donc me chercher de la morphine dans l'étagère trois, tiroir cinq au sous-sol. Je ne veux rien savoir de tes états d'âmes. Le mal est fait. Maintenant j'aimerais que vous sortiez tous de mon bureau.»

.

.

.

La demeure familiale avait été muette pendant quelques heures.

Carlisle Cullen avait entrepris de soigner au mieux la jeune humaine. S'il aurait pu devenir plus pâle, les autres l'aurait vu devenir translucide à force de manipulations médicinales.

A présent, dans la pièce consacrée aux recherches du patriarche Cullen, Bella dormait.

L'espace était suffisamment grand pour y déposer un lit simple. De la sorte, Emmett et Rose avait été requis pour acheter un kit complet et l'entreposer dans la pièce. Cadre de lit, matelas douillet, couverture chauffante et oreiller d'appoint. Tout était impeccable pour s'y reposer.

Malgré le caractère exécrable de Rosalie envers Bella, cette dernière avait tenu à veiller l'humaine. Le destin n'était pas tendre avec cette dernière et cela, la belle blonde pouvait le comprendre et gérer.

C'est dans cette optique, qu'elle s'était assise sur le bureau massif pour admirer la brune endormie. Edward avait été cruel d'inclure cette femme dans leur vie d'immortels. Eux, aucune maladie ne les tuerait. Bella, elle, vraisemblablement pourrait succomber dans les jours à venir. Carlisle avait affirmé que la grippe dont elle avait souffert était coriace et avait engendré une baisse de ses défenses immunitaires. La maladie reliée à l'infection crée par sa chute et sa commotion cérébrale semblait de mauvaise augure. Il était évident que même Rosalie ne souhaitait guerre que la jeune humaine meure. Cela rendrait tout le monde malheureux. Et si sa famille devenait moribonde à cause d'une âme fragile telle que Bella, Rosalie serait enragée et plus vraiment disposée à manger des animaux.

Du second étage, Rose pouvait entendre la discussion qui animait le salon. Tous analysaient la situation. Edward était indirectement la cause du mal être de Bella et Carlisle ne tolérait plus aucune divergence. Quoi qu'il en soit, le vampire roux n'était pas en accord avec le reste de la famille. Cependant, le chef de clan avait cessé d'être passif devant le comportement de son fils de venin puisqu'il ne pouvait plus tolérer ses colères enfantines. Bella était dans une posture délicate.

Edward geignait donc encore quand Carlisle se fit intransigeant:

«-Non Edward, Bella ne sera pas mise dans ta chambre. Son envie de rester loin de toi a été clair donc ce n'est pas envisageable. Que penses-tu qu'elle dirait si elle s'y réveille? Son état est beaucoup trop précaire.

-Je veux bien essayer de l'admettre mais pourquoi Rose? Rosalie n'aime même pas Bella. Ce n'est pas vraiment juste qu'elle la surveille.»

Emmett tapa du poing contre la table basse et rétorqua, intraitable:

«-Contrairement à toi, ma Rosie est consciente de ses limites. Oui, elle n'apprécie pas Bella, et toutes les deux le savent. Ce qui fait qu'elle peut soutenir bell's mieux que tu ne l'as jamais fait!»

Dans le couloir, gardant la porte ou somnolait son amie, Jacob ricana, clairement d'accord. Il ne portait pas la blonde dans son cœur mais savait reconnaitre une personne honnête. Rosalie blêmit devant la mauvaise foi de son _frère._

Au demeurant, Jasper s'interposa pour soutenir verbalement Emmett et son épouse:

«-En sachant cela, comment penses-tu qu'elle est pris ton départ? Tu l'as abandonnée encore une fois et Rosalie ne peut pas être fautive de _ça_. Tu déshonore la famille sans même assumer.

-S'il-vous-plait, soyer indulgent et n'allons pas trop loin les enfants. Tout va trop vite et tout remettre en question ne nous avance à rien.» Esmée tentait une approche plus diplomate tandis que les hommes sermonnaient sans vergogne Edward.

Cependant, Emmett n'accepta pas la remarque et reprit de plus belle:

«-Bella est en train de trépasser dans la pièce du dessus et ce n'est même pas sûr qu'elle survive demain. Esmée, soit réaliste. La petite ne se réveille que toutes les trois heures, pendant quelques minutes et nous dit ne plus vouloir avoir affaire à Ed. C'est plutôt clair, non?»

Pour autant, Edward se disculpa d'une manière assez véreuse en levant les bras comme impuissant:

«-Elle s'est déjà foulée la cheville, ce n'est pas un drame. Et… ce n'est pas ma faute, Peter à fait _ça_!»

Ne pouvant se défendre puisque partit à la chasse, Charlotte qui adossée dans un coin de la pièce voyait tout reporté sur le dos de son ami répondit:

«-Peter s'est contenté de la protéger. N'essaies pas de te faire passer pour un pauvre bougre dont la femme aurait été infidèle. Tu n'es qu'un petit con insolent et manipulateur.»

Au-dessus Jacob se retient de rire devant la remarque. Pour autant il marmonna afin de reprendre la première phrase de la petite blonde:

«-Ouais et avec ses crocs monstrueux dans son cou, il jouait à la dinette peut être ?»

Charlotte sourcilla, observant le plafond, là où les pieds du métamorphe devait être et dit amusée:

«-Il a des manières à revoir mais oui. Il voulait voir les réactions des gens auxquels Bella semble faire confiance. Autant dire qu'ils ont eu tout faux. D'ailleurs, Peter aurait très bien pu la laisser se faire tuer quand tu les as attaqués sans réfléchir…»

Carlisle s'inséra en omettant l'échange inutile de son point de vue, en s'adressant à son premier fils:

«-Edward, tu es sur une pente malhonnête. Vous avez tous les trois une part de responsabilité à assumer.

-Je ne suis en rien responsable…»

Jasper avait reniflé disgracieusement en saisissant que le vampire roux s'estimait meilleur que Peter. Apparemment, il s'estimait intouchable. C'était loin de connaitre le Major. Alors, c'est donc en dénonciateur qui s'assume que l'Empathe avait proclamé face aux convictions erronées de ce dernier:

«-Notre Eddie s'est tout simplement fait disloqué le cerveau par Tanya. Penser de manière cohérente ne fais plus partit de ses capacités.

-Comment sais-tu que…?»

Emmett partagea la répugnance visible de Jasper et cracha:

«-Oh je t'en prie, son essence de succube te couvre!»

Jacob soupira parce qu'effectivement il avait bien senti l'odeur d'une autre femme entourant le vampire, fiancé de sa meilleure amie. Visiblement, le mariage allait être reporté voire annulé. Certes, ce Peter avait fait du mal bien qu'involontaire à Bella, mais l'autre sangsue allait briser une nouvelle fois le cœur de la jeune femme. Il voulait la protéger de quoi en couchant avec une autre?

.

.

.

Charlie Swan, shérif de la police locale avait reçu un appel téléphonique pour le moins inquiétant. La douce épouse du toubib très apprécié l'avait averti d'un malheur. Sa précieuse fille était dans un état inquiétant et nécessitait qu'il la visite. Il avait hâtivement saisit que sa petite chérie était réellement mal en point. Bien entendu, il avait accouru, n'hésitant pas à quitter son service d'astreinte. Son collègue n'avait pas rechigné à prendre en charge les fonctions du policier. Au contraire.

En conséquence, le père de Bella se retrouvait dans le couloir menant au bureau du doc.

Esmée, la mine troublée l'accompagnait tout en parlant:

«-Mon époux s'occupe au mieux de notre Bella. Vous savez, elle nous importe énormément. Je me suis permis d'appeler votre femme au sujet du mariage. Nous savons bien qu'il n'aura pas lieu ce soir. Je vais m'occuper de tout désorganiser et de prévenir les invités.»

Il acquiesça d'un faible signe de la tête. Il se fichait clairement de ce mariage. Seule sa fille l'importait.

Inhalant du courage, il ouvrit la porte et fut interdit devant l'aspect que dégageait sa fille. Isabella était allongée dans un petit lit, recouverte d'une jolie couverture rouge à pois blanc. Elle respirait maladroitement, une perfusion à plusieurs destinations de poche, plantée dans l'un de ses bras. Du glucose et de la morphine. Le second étant caché sous l'énorme couette. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient éparpillés sur le polochon autour de son visage, propre malgré toute la sueur matérielle.

En entendant les pas dans la chambre improvisée, Bella frémit des lèvres: «-Papa?»

Ce dernier vacilla presque au son éraillé venu de sa voix fluette et répondit: «-Je suis là.»

Charlie s'approcha ensuite d'elle mais maintient une certaine distance. Esmée l'avait formellement prévenu que Bella était contagieuse et son visage pâle n'inspirait pas assez confiance pour défier ses paroles. Il resta debout, hésitant.

Jacob vint près de lui et une poignée de main s'en suivit. Isabella tenta un sourire et il parla:

«-Je… Le docteur a dit que je ne pouvais pas rester trop longtemps, tu sais…» Il se passa une main derrière la nuque gêné et triste en continuant. « Je voulais juste te dire que… Si tu as besoin… Tu sais, j'ai su pour Edward… Esmée s'est chargée de tout concernant le mariage. Je ne sais pas si c'est ma faute mais je me rattraperais d'accord?»

Bella réussit à ébaucher un petit sourire sur les lèvres et acquiesça. Son père ne pouvait décidément pas savoir qu'elle avait plus qu'une petite grippe et que rien n'était de son méfait d'autrefois.

Le shérif, détourna les yeux et annonça:

«-On va faire comme ça alors. Hé bien… Essaies de vite te rétablir. Ta cuisine me manque.»

Elle ria un peu et il pensait véritablement que sa fille était une chouette fille. Même dans un lit, terrassée par une maladie, sa petite Bella faisait semblant de rire à ses boutades malhabiles.

Il quitta la pièce et Jacob clopina avec lui:

« -Bella est une dure à cuire Chef. Ne vous en fait pas !»

-Jacob, Fiston, veille bien sur elle le temps qu'il faudra. Elle est une gentille fille.»

.

.

.

Isabella était à demi-consciente.

Néanmoins, la jeune femme avait bien saisi l'importante dégradation de son état. En deux jours, son corps s'était affaibli et la toux devenait plus grincheuse. Dans ces circonstances, assises dans son nouveau lit attitré, elle avait le loisir de réfléchir. Pourquoi tout avait dérapé en ce sens. Sans aucun doute, elle savait que son comportement envers Peter avait été le commencement de ce désastre. Jamais elle n'aurait dû s'approcher de lui. Pourtant elle n'arrivait à lui en vouloir. Bella l'appréciait.

En revanche, le diagnostic avait été clair et l'échéance approchant Bella avait apostrophé Rosalie qui lisait un bouquin près d'elle. Son souffle avait été quasiment inaudible mais la jolie blonde l'avait écouté:

«-Je ne veux pas être transformé.»

Surprise, Rosalie avait abaissé son livre et avait demandé:

«-Bella, nous ne pouvons pas décider pour toi mais… Es-tu bien certaine pour cette décision? Je ne sais pas si les autres seront d'accord.»

Bella toussa puis parla:

«-Bien sûr. Je veux juste que tu passes le message aux autres. »

Le vampire se toucha les cheveux en oscillant dans ses pensées et annonça:

«-Ils t'endentent. »

Pause.

«-Peter est revenu?» Rosalie, compréhensive opina et Bella continua: « Je suis désolée, mais je ne veux pas que tu te coltines une empotée de premier choix comme moi pour toujours. Et puis Charlotte est assez gentille et patiente pour deux afin de s'occuper d'un abruti comme toi.»

Dans la seconde Peter et Charlotte se profilèrent dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le premier avait revêtu un autre jeans, plus foncé mais toujours sans haut. Charlotte portait une robe bleutée, adorable. Il parla en lui lançant une œillade dubitative:

«-Je ne pensais pas que tu me reparlerais. C'est inattendu compte tenu des événements.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est mon manque de chance qui fait ça.

-Ouais… Et moi je ne peux pas te laisser mourir alors qu'on a le moyen de faire de toi une femme dont la chance n'aura plus rien à envier.»

Bella se redressa lentement sur son lit et arqua un sourcil brun. Charlotte revoyait les ennuies revenir aux galops. Ses soupçons se confirmèrent quand la jeune humaine bougea les jambes en dehors du matelas et se mis debout. Aussitôt, Rosalie voulu intervenir mais fut interrompue d'une main de la part de Bella. Les trois vampires soupirèrent de concert.

Bella s'exclama: «-Je veux avoir la possibilité de mourir comme je l'entends. Vampire. Tu n'es absolument pas apte à me forcer à un quelconque choix que tu voudrais. Va donc trouver une autre humaine pour te divertir.»

Il renifla dédaigneux et laissa passer l'humaine qui sortait pas à pas de la chambre imaginée. Elle tanguait mais aucuns d'eux ne se risquaient à l'aider. Le courroux de l'humaine serait terrible. Arrivée en bas, elle envoya un regard déçu à Edward alors qu'Esmée affichait une mine vigilante. Dans la cuisine, elle ouvrit un tiroir alors que Peter reprenait la parole, proche de son oreille, derrière elle:

«-Me croirais-tu si je te dis que tu es une personne qui m'importe?

-non.

-Pourquoi ça?

-Parce que si c'était le cas, tu n'essaierais pas de régenter ma vie.

-Je ne le fais pas. Je veux juste te faire comprendre que je t'apprécie.

-hm… »

Bella se retourna et offrit à son regard un ustensile aiguisé. Elle sursauta néanmoins de le voir si près. Alors, elle le repoussa de sa main valide et parla:

«-Donc… Tu me laisserais me trancher les veines?

-Si tu le désires.

-Sans me transformer.

-Bella… Bella… Quoi qu'il se passe tu n'es pas consciente de tes propos. Tu ferais vraiment quelque chose comme ça avec autant de vampires dans les parages?»

En obtempérant elle délaissa le couteau en s'affaissant contre le dossier de la plus proche chaise.

Subitement, lorsque Charlotte allait prendre la parole, un événement insensé se produisit.

Edward se montra dans le dos de Bella, penché sur son corps et mordit sans préambule l'épaule dénudée de la malade. Il l'entoura ensuite de ses bras pendant qu'elle hurlait en remuant sous la surprise.

D'emblée, le jeune vampire se fit entraîner hors de la portée de l'humaine, bien que difficilement. Emmett et Carlisle le menant indiscutablement à plusieurs kilomètres de la position de l'humaine qui saignait. Il emporta même un morceau de chair.

Dans la cuisine, Bella s'écroula sur le carrelage froid aux pieds de Charlotte qui questionna son partenaire d'un ton pessimiste:

«-Et maintenant ? »

Rosalie se manifesta dans la cuisine et interrogea d'une petite voix en se rongeant l'ongle du petit doigt:

«-Ce ne serait pas morale de l'achever n'est-ce pas?»

Les deux nomades lui renvoyèrent un air méprisant, mais comprirent qu'elle était encore sous l'étonnement. Cette dernière n'avait même pas sentit le sang de Bella alors que Jasper été déjà loin d'eux.

Au même moment, Charlotte tressauta lorsque la main de Bella l'agrippait à la cheville.

Les premières convulsions allaient intervenir et la faire hurler sous les tiraillements du venin.

* * *

Note d'auteur:

Fin.

Non, c'est évidemment une blague!

Par contre, je me demande si quelqu'un saura trouver l'individu _masculin_ qui va faire son entrée. Il est du genre solitaire. Depuis le temps que j'attends de poster le chapitre 6!

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis!

Chapitre prochain: _Le nomade British _


	8. Chap6 Le nomade British

Section papotage: Bonjour tout le monde! Pour le personnage qui va arriver dans ce chapitre, c'est bien Alistair. Petite dédicace donc, pour les personnes ayant trouvés! Pour celui-ci j'ai avancé un chouia dans le temps. Donc pas d'inquiétude c'est normal si tout n'est pas très clair!

Merci à tou(s)tes pour vos mise en favoris et les Follow!

**larosesurleau, Delphine03, n'gie, surili, JazzyO, FaenaFiliana, Hermy-78, BellaMcCarthy, oliveronica cullen massen: **C'est un réel plaisir de pouvoir partager avec vous vos avis et préférences sur ma fiction !

Note d'auteur:

◊Chapitre six: _Le nomade British_

◊Les fautes sont les miennes. (Merci à **Delphine03 et larosesurleau **pour la correction!)

◊Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à SM. Je m'en sers juste comme des marionnettes occasionnelles pour l'histoire.

◊Les lieux situés sont des recherches vagues. Je ne suis jamais allez là-bas (Comme pour mon autre fiction)

_Reviews anonymes:_

**n'gie: **Coucou. Bien vu!C'est Alistair. Étrangement tout le monde m'a dit ces deux là, et beaucoup préfère Gareth. Crotte alors! Bon tanpis pour moi, j'ai écrit ma fiction avec lui. Bonne lecture quand même !

**surili:** Hello, merci pour ton commentaire super encourageant. J'écris comme l'imagination vient et si ça plait c'est encore mieux! Par contre ce n'est pas gareth. D'ailleurs je n'arrive jamais à bien l'écrire ce prénom! J'ose tout de même te dire 'Bonne lecture' et encore merci :D

◊Tout est bon? C'est parti!

* * *

**Chapitre 6: **

La cadence de son cœur s'interrompit subitement.

.

La vérité relative à la vie la désertait.

.

C'était comme une renaissance.

.

La gravité terrestre poussait son corps contre une surface froide. Tout son dos se tassait contre cette étendue plate. Du béton lissé. Brut.

Cette désagréable sensation de pesanteur épinglait tous les membres de son anatomie contre le sol. Ses fesses, ses dessous de cuisses, ses mollets, ses talons, ses épaules et l'arrière de son crâne. C'était un phénomène naturel mais déplaisant pour elle. Sa chair et ses os avaient l'air aussi lourd qu'un camion tractopelle. Pourtant, elle n'était qu'allongée sur un sol fait de ciment. Irrévocablement, elle sut la contenance du mortier. Fait de sable fin et chaud, parsemé de gravillon et mélanger à de l'eau. Cette constatation du tout fut identifié grâce à ses narines prodigieuses. Son sens la déstabilisait, la bouleversait mais aussi l'éblouissait.

Son souffle, erratique, ressortit par ses lèvres entrouvertes et cette exhalation la fit se sentir étrange. Incomplète. Avait-elle réellement besoin de cela pour vivre?

Sa plus grande confusion venait de sa nouvelle possibilité à comprendre les objets inanimés qui l'entourait. Qu'elle est pu percevoir le goût cristallin de ce sable venu d'un lac était fabuleux. Et tout autant être capable de sentir le bois pourris d'une commode en chêne dans la pièce, était tout aussi frustrant. Trop d'information allait l'anéantir. Lui faire exploser les neurones.

Une seconde respiration.

Cage thoracique en action et encore une fois l'expiration. Elle aimait ça. C'était familier.

Ses paumes de mains étaient face contre sol et les particules minuscules de gravillon consistant ce dernier lui picotaient l'épiderme. Exotique. De son index elle traça un petit rond représentant un soleil, et elle saisit d'autres catalyseurs.

Derrière le voile de ses paupière, la jeune demoiselle reconnaissait un éclat jaune-orangée. Le soleil devait surplomber le ciel tel un paon conquérant. Ainsi, bien que confortablement installée, elle devait s'assurer que tout allait au mieux et mis à part cette sensation d'engourdissement tout paraissait dans la norme. Alors, le rideau formant ses cils se souleva et lui crayonna son environnement. Un lieu inconnu. Un petit grondement ronfla dans sa poitrine en la surprenant. Etait-ce dû à son manque de repère? Probable.

Un sentiment d'inconfort l'ébranla. La lumière qu'elle crut comme venant du soleil était en fait le parcours lumineusement suspect d'une lampe au plafond. Un lustre incroyablement mirifique qui dominait le sous-sol. Parce qu'incontestablement c'était une cave. D'envergure modeste et aménagée un minimum, mais un sous-sol tout de même. Elle tourna son visage sur la droite, posant sa joue contre la fraicheur du béton et observa une commode en bois de chêne. Bien sûr, maintenant son odorat était inouï et il pouvait savoir ce genre de détails même avant d'avoir vraiment analyser les alentours de ses yeux. Sur cette étagère reposait un cadre où une feuille avait été insérée et le fait qu'elle puisse nettement voir les individus l'étonna.

Sa vision était extraordinaire. N'était-elle pas myope auparavant?

Autour de sa tête elle remarqua de longs fils bruns répandu sur le béton. De jolis liens doux aux reflets auburn formant un amas de ce qu'elle interpréta comme des cheveux. Une épaisseur incroyable et douce aux touchers de ses doigts. Sa chevelure avait été comme échangée contre ses choses magnifiques. Ses doigts, sa main blanche et aux ongles manucurés à l'extrême. Pas une peau morte en vue. Quand avait-elle prit le temps de se faire une beauté?

.

.

Lorsqu'elle pivota la tête en sens inverse pour appréhender mieux les parages où la seule fenêtre avait été calfeutrée, Bella tressaillit. Un ronflement, primitif et bestial sortit de sa gorge et résonna dans sa bouche.

Un envahisseur.

De couchée, elle se retrouva dans la seconde debout au milieu de la pièce humide. Une femme. Du moins une femelle vampire l'observait relativement attentivement. Visiblement tous ses gestes étaient interprétés. Et elle n'appréciait pas cela.

Alors elle fit également son introspection. La jeune femme devait être plus âgée et avoir une maturité dans sa condition de vampire, immuable. En conséquence, d'instinct elle rentra ses épaules dans un signe de protection. La jeune femme possédait un visage séraphique mais ses yeux dorés n'étaient pas tendres. Son petit nez était gracieux mais ces sourcils noirs plissés, la rendait prudente. Elle possédait de courts cheveux noirs, dépeigné et orienté derrière ses oreilles. D'un geste de la main, elle les ébouriffa à présent embarrassée en se laissant contempler sans autres mouvements brusque. Assurément, elle savait ce qu'il risquait de se passer dans le cas contraire.

Les nouveaux nés étaient instables, irritable et peureux.

Ayant terminée l'étude physique de son adversaire par les pieds nus aux orteils recouvert de boues, le nouveau-né en question retourna son attention au-delà de l'épaule de la femelle. Il y avait une petite porte sans fioriture, facile d'accès et sans serrure.

Bella inspira pour saisir la flagrance de la femme. Elle portait une odeur qui stimulait sa mémoire.

«-Est-ce que je te connais?»

Sa voix était aussi changée. Un miracle de la nature. Mais elle n'en fit pas vraiment attention. Toute focalisée sur l'individu.

«-On peut dire ça oui.»

La petite brune avait parlé d'une voix basse, et bien qu'à une certaine distance, Bella l'entendit. D'un signe de la tête elle la remercia de consentir à communiquer verbalement. En étant si jeune, les silences la rendaient mal à l'aise.

«-Alice, je m'appelle Alice. Je fais partie du Clan Cullen, celui du docteur... Carlisle.» Elle tanguait sur ses jambes d'une manière alarmante. Alors en poussant un profond soupire, Alice dit. «Je sais que tu as peur mais essaies de me faire confiance. Tu te souviens de moi ou de ce qu'il t'ait arrivé?»

Isabella secoua sa frimousse en signe de dénégation et récoltât un soupire de la part de cette Alice. L'anarchie dans ses pensées faisait qu'elle parvenait difficilement à se concentrer sur autre chose que l'envie de fuir. Ce désir était vérace et l'aspirait contre la réalité. Pourtant, elle se gifla véritablement, surprenant la femelle alors qu'elle s'exclamait en même temps:

«-Oui, je me souviens de toi! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici. Tout le monde te cherche depuis ton dernier message à Jasper. Et pourquoi tu es si '_pâle'_?»

Un reniflement mélancolique attira l'attention de Bella qui repéra la moue affligée de la petite brune. Si cette dernière avait été humaine, des larmes dévaleraient ses joues. Intriguée et apeurée par ce soudain écart pitoyable venant de son amie, Bella se rapprocha.

Alice murmura: «-Jasper est mort n'est-ce pas?»

Interloquée, Bella répondit directement sans réfléchir: «Bien sûr que non. Qu'est-ce que tu dis?»

Redressant son regard confus Alice s'informa: «- La dernière fois que tu l'as vu?

-Avant ma transformation. J'en suis certaine! Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça? Essaies d'avoir une vision tu verras!»

La jeune femme délurée et aux habits sale ne répondit que d'un claquement de langue frustré et d'un secouement de tête. Gauche à droite. Au moment où Bella bougeait ses lèvres pour parler, Alice la coupa net d'un regard pénétrant et impétueux. Ses sourcils bruns formèrent un trait soucieux et son front se plissa. Si tout au début Bella trépignait d'impatience de savoir les raisons de toutes ses questions, à présent un fort sentiment d'inconfort l'agitait. Quelqu'un descendait au sous-sol. Les pas étaient brusques et épouvantables. Aussitôt, elle eut des craintes et recula jusqu'à buter contre la commode. Un creux, au fond de son estomac. Elle voulut s'éloigner de cet endroit peu accueillant.

Un mâle survient dans la pièce. Il s'incéra à l'intérieur en s'accaparant l'espace d'un regard puis reluqua les deux femmes. Bella ne broncha pas d'un seul hoquet en reconnaissant le personnage. Le vampire portait une cape luxueuse et des vêtements anciens. Son air hautain se détendit en une grimace de joie quand il notifia:

«-Bienvenue parmi les morts, jeune Isabella. Les Rois vont être satisfaits du parfait déroulement de ta transition.»

La jeune femme aurait bien accompli une révérence, ironique, afin de lui montrer son aversion totale mais se contient en un haussement d'épaule tout en affichant un air condescendant. Sous ses nouvelles impulsions bestiales, Bella teste l'odeur du Garde Royale et crachota du venin dans sa direction. Irréfutablement l'individu possédait une flagrance amère. Pour réponse il arqua un sourcil indifférent et lui offrit un sourire ravageur. Qu'un vampire ne l'apprécie guerre ne l'affectait aucunement.

Alec.

Bella l'établit comme le petit prétentieux tenu par les crochets de sa sœur jumelle. Sa petite taille ne le saillait pas mais en contrepartie son visage d'adolescent et ses yeux criminels le rendait effrayant. Un vampire aux allures faussement infantile la terrifiait. Dans d'autres circonstances, Bella l'aurait gratifié d'un sourire attendri. Néanmoins, elle connaissait le personnage sanguinaire et ne s'amuserait pas à se moquer de lui.

Son cerveau ne mit pas longtemps pour comprendre que sa transformation ne s'était pas déroulée comme convenue. Indéniablement, jamais elle n'aurait dû se réveiller dans un lieu aussi lugubre et sentant l'immondice. Ses souvenirs refaisaient surface doucement. A chaque pas, à chaque respiration, à chaque personne rencontrée. Si Bella désirait vraiment savoir pourquoi elle était ici, elle devrait retrouver Peter. Il l'avait mordu et malgré son non consentement.

Une petite brise s'engouffra par la porte en bois et ce fut le déclencheur du déchainement total de sa raison. Elle s'élança. Son postérieur en l'air, le bout du nez au ras du sol, elle détala. Filant et traversant la pièce moyenne en quelques enjambés. D'une pirouette gracieuse, Bella se retourna sur son flanc en frôlant quasiment le bras d'Alice et esquiva la main crochu d'Alec. La jeune femme continua sa course en planant sur les escaliers de granit et aboutit dans une très vielle cuisine. L'odeur d'ancienneté et de souillure lui vrilla les narines, elle tangua et sortie. Un corps en décomposition était étalé sur un plan de concombre.

La demeure était isolée et Bella distingua toute l'envergure de la flore environnante. Une majestueuse forêt où les cachettes seraient multiples. Cependant, avant de s'échapper sa conscience revient et elle pensa à Alice. Interrompant donc sa course, elle prit note de tout détail important. Ce lieu regorgeait d'odeurs suspectes.

Soudainement le vent siffla dans ses oreilles, éraflant ses tympans. Non coutumière de cette métamorphose sensitive, Bella se vit obligé de poser ses paumes tout contre ses tempes pour atténuer le son. Rageusement, elle tapa ses pieds nus au sol caillouteux, créant une masse de poussière autour d'elle. Elle toussa.

Puis.

Une main à la résistance titanesque se plaqua subitement à l'arrière de son crâne et la fit s'abattre face contre terre. Dans son affolement elle cria et se débâtit, impuissante. L'effet fut négligeable considérant la poigne solidement ancrée sur sa tête. Le toucher lui provoquait une démangeaison atroce, presque insoutenable. Si Bella persistait à remuer, sa nuque pourrait se briser.

Alec s'accroupit et patient parla dans un chuchotement désagréable:

«-Ma douce, Penses-tu pouvoir t'enfuir aussi aisément sans un au-revoir? J'ai des projets pour toi. Te tuer maintenant ne servirait pas mes ambitions….»

Ce dernier ne continua pas son avertissement lorsqu'il comprit que Bella se secouait afin de désenclaver son ascendant sur elle. Fatigué par l'attitude grossière de la demoiselle, Alec appuya sur sa tête avec le bout de ses doigts jusqu'à entendre un craquèlement. Il concassa légèrement la chair et elle cessa. La limite franchit et la douleur se manifestant, Bella se temporisa au mieux, son souffle haletant et persistant. Le mâle se releva et la souleva d'une main par les cheveux en formulant d'un grincement de dents:

«-Je ne te veux pas de mal mais j'aimerais que tu essaies d'être maitresse de toi-même. Nous devons discuter. J'ai des choses à t'apprendre et tu as également des choses à m'apprendre.»

Elle cracha comme pour se purifier et déclara: «-Je ne veux pas parler avec toi.»

Il la fit se courber en avant et se pencha à hauteur de son regard alarmé. Alec se montra sous un air mauvais, remplit d'amertumes avec des pupilles cramoisies devenue noire, telle l'encre de chine et prévient:

«-Je me fiche de ce que tu veux. J'ai du boulot et il n'y a pas intérêt que tu me mettes des bâtons dans les roues où je te crame.»

L'ultime menace. La brûler. Comment pouvait-elle se défendre? Certes elle avait de la force, mais en venant de ressusciter, sans être nourrie et novice, Bella se ferait détruire, indéniablement. Accomplissant donc la tâche d'angoissée la femelle plus que nécessaire, Alec cramponna d'avantage sa longue chevelure et la traîna dans son sillage vers la maisonnette décrépie. Alice, remontait du sous-sol et Bella revit l'allure blême et anémié de cette dernière. Son état lamentable expliquait la raison de sa présence. Visiblement la voyante n'avait rien avalé depuis quelque temps. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle restait ici? Cela avait-il un rapport avec Jasper?

Alec fit assoir de force Bella et sous l'insistance du regard arrogant du vampire, Alice fit de même. L'homme se racla la gorge en rompant le mutisme générale englobant le groupe. Isabella eut à cet instant une crampe atroce au fond de sa gorge. Elle ravala le venin qui survenait en grande quantité et décida d'ignorer la gêne. Alice la toisa d'un air de compréhension. Alec occulta sa déglutition peu charmante et dit, les deux mains posées à plats sur la table de cuisine creusée de trous:

«-Ma douce je vais me faire un plaisir d'éclairer ta petite tète brune. J'ai besoin de toi pour qu'Alice veuille bien me donner la position de deux fraudeurs.» Il arda un œil avertit sur celle-ci et reprit. «Comme tu t'en doutes déjà, Alice, par question de loyauté ce genre de chose ne veut y consentir.»

Isabella avec un air étonnée le coupa impoliment: «-Et comment, moi, je pourrais t'aider? Je viens tout juste de m'éveiller.»

Sitôt, l'affront fait à l'encontre du vampire aux yeux rouges, que son front choqua la table moisie. Alec l'avait rabattu comme une mouche, d'un coup de paume sous la nuque. La collision fit sursauter Alice qui mit deux mains devant sa bouche. Honteuse. Bella allait se faire tabasser pour quelques informations futiles. Le nouveau-né releva les yeux en se touchant distraitement la lèvre écorchée. Son nez piquait, comme écrabouillé. Elle interrogea donc du regard sa meilleure amie pendant qu'Alec se réappropria la gestion de la conversation:

«Je vais t'expliciter les faits. Je devais te ramener encore humaine en Italie. Cependant, et comme tu le sais cela n'arrivera pas. Tu as été mordue par ce cher Edward avant que je n'arrive. Par contre l'ennuie c'est qu'Alice ne nous avait pas prédit la même conclusion. Elle nous a donc mentit.»

Il y avait eu erreur dans ses certitudes concernant son géniteur? Bella était persuadée que Peter l'avait transformé. Pourtant Alec démentait cette pensée. Aussi, la jeune femme réfléchit au _Nous_ employé par ce dernier. Visiblement il n'agissait pas seul. Ce dernier renifla pour montrer son désaccord aux mensonges d'Alice et poursuivit le dialogue pour informer Bella:

«-Ma bien tendre Alice est ici depuis quelques semaines et parvient à nous tromper. J'ai donc décidé de prendre un otage. Cela va de soi que cette personne c'est toi.»

Un grondement l'interrompit alors qu'Alice se manifestait brutalement en lui assurant d'une voix aigüe: «Mon compagnon n'est pas mort!

-Evidemment que non... Comment serions-nous arrivés à tuer le Major? Il est beaucoup trop doué!» Il renâcla et aplatit ses mains violemment sur la table en les faisant sursauter. Il la réprimanda. « Par ailleurs, tu te serais véritablement servie de ton don, cette vérité t'aurait été révélée. De toute façon plus de feinte, maintenant que j'ai ma nouvelle copine pour jouer!»

Les deux jeunes femmes se lancèrent une œillade inquiète alors qu'Alec repartait dans son monologue:

«-Tu as la chance de devenir mon nouveau jouet et ça... Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Honnêtement j'ai eu tendance à croire que tu allais claquer dans ce sous-sol. Ta transition a été assez longuette. Une semaine et demie... à croire que tu aimes te démarquer.

-Pas vraiment non.

-Venons-en à mes préoccupations. J'ai essayé de retrouver le télépathe et son ami... Mais impossible. Mais, je ne peux pas échouer. J'ai une mission à tenir et un rôle à parfaire.»

Bella haussa les épaules indifférente. Le visage d'Alec devient fureur et dément quand il prononça finalement:

«- Je n'aurais pas parié sur ta survie mais tu es pleine de ressource et ça, c'est tout à mon avantage ma grande. A présent j'ai le moyen de faire parler Alice d'une manière ou d'une autre.»

Promptement Alice s'emballa en se délogeant de sa chaise pour glapir:

«- Ne fais pas ça! Bella ne s'est pas encore nourri. Elle ne pourra pas se rétablir correctement!»

Aussi vif que la voyante s'était mise debout, Alec avait claqué un coup de pieds dans la figure de cette dernière afin de l'envoyer contre le mur de béton opposé. Alice beugla une insulte quand son corps se fissura dans son dos. Sa colonne vertébrale était endommagée.

De retour près de Bella, Alec encercla ses épaules et fondu l'un de ses pouces dans son œil droit. La paupière se brisa quand il l'enfonça plus férocement. Les deux femmes braillèrent en même temps. L'une aveuglée dans un brouillard étrange, noir et inodore. L'autre, sous l'influence des affres douloureuse de sa nouvelle meurtrissure.

Alec délaissa son maintien dans la cavité et cogna de son coude la tempe de Bella. Elle s'effondra sur le parquet taché de boue et gémit. Du venin se répandait de son orifice en dégoulinant partout.

Le garde au don insolite ricana et délogea la fumée noire du corps d'Alice. La brume revient vers lui et pénétra son épiderme. Il reporta son attention sur la petite femme et d'un sourire narquois demanda:

«-Toujours résolu au silence? Son œil se reformera convenablement d'ici à ce qu'elle mange. Par contre si je prends l'une de ses jambes et l'enterre quelque part ce sera plus difficile. Où est ce Peter?»

Lèvres pincées pour marquer son mutisme et sa non soumission, Alice offrit un air de désolation à son amie couchée au sol. Bella ne remarqua pas cette oscillation de pupilles trop concentrée sur sa propre souffrance. Jamais elle n'aurait songé ce genre de contexte pour son réveil.

Un crissement de pneus retentit.

Alice gloussa, changeant complètement d'humeur et sauta par l'une des fenêtres de la cuisine. La vitre explosa. Alec fulmina et poursuivit le vampire en omettant Bella, assise et éberluée. Où partait Alice?

.

.

.

En désertant l'habitat insalubre, Isabella avait vu de son œil valide, une moto violine couchée à terre. Debout auprès de celle-ci, la jeune femme avait entendu les pas au loin. Trois démarches distinctes. Deux se rapprochaient redoutablement jusqu'à l'immobilisation, puis, la troisième cogna l'un d'eux créant un bruit effroyable. Une bataille débuta mais Bella ne s'attarda pas.

Ne prenant donc pas le risque de voir réapparaitre Alec, Bella déguerpit en longeant le bosquet. Son odorat la guidait parfaitement. Elle s'incéra dans les fourrées et les rosiers l'égratignaient mollement. De toute manière la plus grosse douleur provenait à outrance de son œil démoli.

Désarmée avec son œil borgne, Bella ne pouvait maitriser que son désir d'évasion. Courir. Ce souhait venu du plus profond de son cœur clouait impitoyablement les distractions autours. Il éclipsait le tiraillement monstrueux de son globe oculaire.

La jeune femme aurait bien eu le temps d'admirer le soleil couchant pour clore sa première journée d'immortelle. Elle aurait pu prendre le temps de se rafraichir en bordant la périphérie d'un lac scintillant. Elle aurait pu dépecer cruellement les multiples animaux croisant son chemin. Sa gorge s'enflammant comme un véritable bucher. Elle aurait pu saisir l'attraction de ses sens originaux.

Cavaler dans le bois.

Escalader les énormes chênes et séquoia centenaires. Sauter entre eux.

Le rassurant de ces mouvement la maintenait dans un certain état de santé mental normal.

Elle parcouru pendant un jour les contrées de l'Amérique du Nord à une vitesse défiant tout train à grande vitesse.

Néanmoins...

.

Un obstacle l'immobilisa. Une odeur saugrenue. Un vampire fréquentait l'endroit. La flagrance était franchement prononcée et la fit s'accroupir machinalement. Mains à terre, la jeune femme découvrit une bicoque placée au milieu d'une plaine jaunâtre où une vingtaine de ballots de pailles nichaient. Ce logis ressemblait d'avantage à une hutte de taille discrète, faite de paille et de latte en bois. Des merises jonchaient le toit.

Intriguée par l'insolite, Bella se releva et s'approcha. Néanmoins, un cri strident la pétrifia dans son cheminement et elle repéra, haut dans le ciel, un faucon. Un superbe faucon aux plumes duveteuses, marron et clairsemé de beige. Ce dernier piqua droit dans sa direction dans l'optique de l'attaquer puisque visiblement considérée comme une intruse.

L'incident qui arrivait lui procura un mal obscure.

Une effroyable boule de picots dans la gorge la fragilisa.

Elle se souvient de sa grippe humaine, l'assimilant. Toutefois, elle comprit que cette souffrance n'était pas d'origine humaine mais bien de son statut de vampire.

Elle avait faim.

Bella tenta bien de chasser les spasmes sur sa glotte en se raclant la gorge. Rien n'y fit.

L'oiseau n'était qu'à trois mètres au-dessus d'elle. Alors, son instinct prit l'ascendant et elle bondit dans une lamentation terrible. Pour autant, quand elle fut en suspension mains en l'air, la jeune femme entrevit du coin de l'œil l'un des ballots de paille foncé vers elle. Le paquet jaune, colossal la frappa avec puissance alors qu'elle demeurait médusée.

Son corps parcouru une certaine distance dans les airs avant de rebondir contre un petit tronc qui éclata. Agenouillée dans la paille tondue, Bella distingua une silhouette qui s'approchait dynamiquement. Elle toussota et fit mine de parler quand l'inconnu se glissa d'un saut agile devant son nez et la réprimanda:

«-Tu te crois où pour oser attaquer mon animal? Debout morue!»

Isabella obtempéra honteuse d'avoir eu l'idée de manger son animal de compagnie. Mais quel vampire aurait l_'__idée_ de fréquenter un piaf tout en sachant qu'il pourrait servir de repas? Son œil n'étant toujours pas remis, Bella loucha vers le nomade. Il était de taille moyenne. Cheveux longs châtains et barbe de cinq jours, manteau à moumoute d'hiver et chaussures épaisses aux pieds, l'homme avait l'allure d'un viking. Il la lorgna et conclu:

«-Okay… je vois. J'ai affaire à une novice. Il y a des règles gamine comme l'évidence même de ne pas chasser dans un lieu déjà occupé par l'un de nous. Tu vois le topo?»

Pour toute réponse elle marmonna un son affirmatif discret. Le nomade repéra les traces manifeste du à l'épuisement de la femelle. Bien entendu il avait lorgné son œil déformé sans le mentionner. Enfin il déclara sommes toutes, dépité en tapant au sol, les sangles de sa botte fouettant l'herbe sèche:

«-Il fallait que je tombe sur un nouveau-né pendant mes vacances… Bon, suis-moi. Quel est l'inconscient qui ta transformer sans t'éduquer?»

Bella fléchit les épaules et se positionna aux côtés du nomade qui la guidait dans la hutte.

C'est en bombant le torse qu'il pénétra à l'intérieur.

Bella hésita en sentant l'odeur entêtante du vampire mais se décida quand il l'observa en s'affalant dans un fauteuil de tissu. Pas de décorations, pas de babioles qui pourrait l'aiguillonner sur le personnage. Le seul point que Bella pouvait connaitre, était son âge. Pas le deviner, non. Mais il était assurément plus vieux que n'importe lequel des vampires qu'elle ait pu croiser auparavant. Ses traits masculins consignés par les années le renvoyait comme dangereux. Pourtant, elle se convainquit de sa bonne âme lorsqu'il l'avertit:

«-Je ne vais pas te laisser partir et si tu le tentes sache que je suis un très bon traqueur. Rien que pour avoir tenté de manger mon oiseau tu devrais mourir. Ne me fausse pas compagnie d'accord?»

Précautionneusement, elle s'installa en face de lui et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il soupira et entreprit de se renseigner. Cette nana était sale, ses vêtements déchirés et sans doute affamée. De plus elle était beaucoup trop jeune pour rester seule et ses gestes incontrôlés la signalait terrorisée par ce lieu méconnu. Sans compter le contexte qui l'avait menée dans son domaine. Elle avait été persécutée récemment.

«-D'accord… On va commencer par le plus simple. Comment tu t'appelles?»

Elle répondit en grognassant: «-Isabella… Enfin. Non. Bella.»

«Bien. Maintenant je vais te dire qui je suis pour qu'on puisse avancer. J'aimerais bien retrouver l'andouille qui a fait ça, lui passer un savon et retourner à mes affaires.»

Il fit une courte pause en attendant son consentement pendant qu'il la voyait tout analyser. Pour sûr qu'elle voulait fuir de l'endroit. Néanmoins, il poursuivit en feintant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué:

«-Alistair, enchanté. Je suis un nomade européen. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à t'avouer mis à part que j'essaie d'éviter tout contact avec d'autres vampires. Ils me répugnent.» Il hocha la tête distraitement et continua tout en la dévisageant. «J'ai l'impression que tu as quelques problèmes d'orientation donc nous sommes au _Texas_. Tu situes? Oui. Bon… A présent, est-ce que tu te souviens de ta transformation?»

Elle dénia et il renifla: «-Ta vie humaine?»

Là, Bella offrit un grand sourire avant de répondre automatiquement.

«-Oui ça je sais! Je vivais près de Seattle avec mon père.»Elle se rembrunit et reprit. «Enfin maintenant il ne l'est plus. Il y avait les Cullen aussi. Avec Alice que j'ai revue récemment….J'espère qu'elle va bien…»

Visiblement en train de réfléchir à voix haute, Bella n'entendit pas Alistair s'expulser de son moelleux coussin. Il s'approcha d'elle et ordonna afin de ne pas avoir à réconforter cette femme:

«-Bon avec ça tu n'as rien mangé je présume? On va aller chasser et te faire prendre une douche parce que ma fille tu pues. Nous verrons par la suite comment faire pour que tu puisses repartir au plus vite. »

Il sourit jovialement devant sa mine outrée, mais elle consentit à le suivre dehors.

Ce vampire lui faisait oublier ses appréhensions. Le soleil était étouffant.

* * *

Note d'auteur:

Le voilà mon presque deuxième nomade préféré!

Le prochain chapitre: _Celle qui mémorise._

_Retour d'Alice chez les Cullen. Le pourquoi du comment Bella s'est retrouvée avec Alec. Peter qui enrage et Jacob pas content. _

Merci pour la lecture, n'hésitez pas à me dire vos ressentis!


	9. Chap7 Celle qui mémorise

Section Papotage: Bonjour tout le monde. Pour mon dernier chapitre j'ai oublié de préciser que l'action se déroulait avec un petit saut dans le temps. Donc là, je n'oublie pas de vous dire que ce chapitre va revenir sur ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que Bella se transforme.

Encore merci pour les nouvelles Alertes et les Favoris à qui je souhaite la bienvenue!

Retour dans la maison des Cullen... Action !

**larosesurleau, isobelle24, n'gie, Lucie, Delphine03, BellaMcCarthy, JazzyO** - rafale de merci !

Note d'auteur:

◊Chapitre _sept: __Celle qui mémorise_

◊Les fautes sont les miennes. (Merci à **Delphine03** et l**arosesurleau** et se prennent mes fautes pleins les yeux afin que je puisse poster un beau chapitre.)

◊Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à SM. Je m'en sers juste comme des marionnettes occasionnelles pour l'histoire.

◊Les lieux situés sont des recherches vagues. Je ne suis jamais allée là-bas (Comme pour mon autre fiction).

_◊Réponses aux Reviews anonymes:_

**n'gie:** Hello! Encore une fois tu me laisses une Review qui me donne un grand sourire. J'écris avant tout pour me faire plaisir avec des personnages que j'apprécie et quand cela plait aux lecteurs c'est formidable. J'essaie de ne pas tout dévoiler sinon ce serait vite ennuyant pour vous! Merci merci et comme d'habitude je te souhaite une très bonne lecture.

**Lucie:** Coucou. C'est vrai que beaucoup de personnes ont pensé à Garreth, mais je préfère Alistaire et tout le travail possible avec lui. Cependant j'apprécie aussi Garreth. Pour ce qui est de Bella et de son réveil je l'ais vraiment imaginé comme un cauchemar. Alice n'est pas aussi vilaine, bien que dans mon autre fiction elle soit assez méchante en faite. Peter va enfin être un monsieur sage et réfléchi... Je blague ;) Bonne lecture et encore merci pour tous les commentaires fantastiques que tu m'écris!

◊Tout est bon ? C'est parti.

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

L'atmosphère était pesante.

L'ordre des choses était perturbée et chaque vampire s'inquiétait des prévisions concernant l'humaine.

Bella s'affaiblissait mais trop fière se fixait dans une acrimonie sans borne.

Inévitablement, dès que son père fut retourné à son travail de policier, la jeune femme avait cogité quelques minutes avant de décider de son avenir. Les yeux à peines ouverts à cause de la fièvre, elle avait voulu parler aux deux nomades alors qu'elle concoctait déjà un plan critiquable et dangereux. Cela va de soi que Rosalie bénéficia de ce court laps de temps durant lequel les deux vampires s'occuperaient de Bella, pour s'éclipser et câliner son mari. La convalescente serait bien surveillée avec Peter dans les parages.

Le médecin de la famille avait soigneusement commandé à son premier fils, Edward, de rester sage et réfléchi. Plus aucun agissements à l'encontre de l'humaine ne serait toléré. Hormis en cas de demande issue de cette dernière. Aussi, Esmée se joignait à ce verdict et osait croire que tout irait bien. Rosalie et Emmett s'étaient isolés dans le jardin. Et, pour ce qui était de Jacob, ce dernier était reparti la veille, en ville, poussé par les appels téléphonique incessants de Charlie.

Les deux vampires Texans étaient passés avec la convalescente dans le salon sans un regard aimable. En conséquence, la plupart des membres du Clan Cullen s'obligeait à rester muets tout en écoutant Isabella remuer dans la pièce d'à côté. Pour autant, Charlotte et Peter eurent le privilège d'accompagner une Bella particulièrement troublée dans la cuisine équipée et récente.

Ce fut à cet instant que la nomade du Sud avait suivi la conversation entre son ami et Bella, bienveillante mais préoccupée. La jeune humaine avait trifouillé pour déceler un objet dans un tiroir quelconque et Peter avait manœuvré dans son dos. Il avait eu les yeux brillants lorsqu'en se penchant, il avait aperçu la marqua rosacée dû à ses propres dents. Soufflant donc dans sa nuque il avait demandé:

«-Me croirais-tu si je te dis que tu es une personne qui m'importe?

-non.»

La petite blonde avait entendu le hoquet suivi du souffle vexé de son ami Texan. Sitôt, il se ressaisit et avait de nouveau questionné:

«-Pourquoi ça?

-Parce que si c'était le cas, tu n'essaierais pas de régenter ma vie.

-Je ne le fais pas. Je veux juste te faire comprendre que je t'apprécie.

-hm…»

Ce fut prévisible mais en se retournant Bella sursauta à cause de la proximité de Peter. Elle tenait un couteau entre ses doigts et Peter loucha dessus. Visiblement, la jeune femme n'avait pas soupçonné que ce dernier soit si près. Courageuse bien que grelottante, elle avait affiché une mine victorieuse et maligne tout en l'interrogeant également:

«-Donc… Tu me laisserais me trancher les veines?

-Si tu le désires.» Dans l'autre pièce plusieurs vampires s'offusquèrent.

«-Sans me transformer.

-Bella… Bella… Quoi qu'il se passe tu n'es pas consciente de tes propos. Tu ferais vraiment quelque chose comme ça avec autant de vampires dans les parages?»

Inéluctablement, elle céda, délaissa l'objet et brusquement épuisée par ses actions s'assit sur une chaise.

L'incident qui se produisit fut dévastateur et incontrôlable.

Dans un courant d'air, Edward avait jaillit et bloquer ses jambes derrière l'humaine. Son air morbide traçait un sillon affreux sur son visage lorsqu'il avait mordu brutalement la chair tendre de l'humaine. Ses bras d'aciers avaient comprimé le corps délicat de la fille qui ne put que crier. Bien vite, Emmett avait surgi et emprisonné Edward d'un bloc de ses robustes mains afin de l'attirer dehors. Carlisle débarquait dans ce même intervalle de temps et agrippait son fils qui grognait. Ce dernier finit par lâcher sa proie en emportant un morceaux de chair entre les canines. Ils quittèrent tous les trois l'habitation dans un vacarme abominable.

La dépouille amorphe de l'humaine s'écroula sur le carrelage, des larmes ruisselantes, dévalant sur ses joues. Rosalie s'était manifestée, inquiète et avait osé questionner d'une petite voix en se rongeant l'ongle du petit doigt:

«-Ce ne serait pas morale de l'achever n'est-ce pas?»

Charlotte la réprimanda d'une œillade détestable et à ce moment Bella l'avait cramponné doucement par la cheville gauche tout en la suppliant du regard. Quoi que veuille la jeune femme, ce qui ressemblait fortement aux paroles de Rosalie, aucuns d'eux ne l'exécuterait. Aussitôt, la première convulsion s'inaugura dans la nuque de Bella, démarquant un angle bancale. Peter qui était en pleine réflexion, incita un grondement tardif à l'attention de Rosalie alors qu'il déclarait d'une voix sévère:

«-Charlotte on l'embarque et on dégage d'ici.»

.

.

Dans la seconde même, Peter s'inclina et fléchit les genoux afin de prendre la jeune femme fragile dans ses bras. Elle suintait de transpiration et son odeur s'altérait légèrement. Le poison affectait déjà son organisme. Le sang de la plaie se répandit sur la peau blanche du nomade et dégoulina contre son torse. Son Jeans fut rapidement inondé du liquide. Les orbites du vampire virèrent en un noir ravageur.

De son côté Charlotte était montée prendre leur peu d'affaire tout en emportant celles de Bella. L'odorat des vampires avait ses avantages. En revenant dans le salon Charlotte dévisagea Carlisle qui barrait la porte de son corps afin que Peter ne parte pas. Sans doute que le docteur était en désaccord avec son ami Texan. Pourtant ce fut elle qui prit partie du dialogue visuel en brisant le silence:

«-Nous prenons les reines Carlisle. Ton fils à fait l'impensable. Bella n'était pas encore mourante dans l'immédiat et en opposition avec la transformation. En se réveillant, ici, rien n'ira.

-Je ne peux pas laisser cela se produire. Edward va s'en vouloir et s'excuser. Bella est sa fiancée après tout.»

Carlisle restait neutre mais Peter n'étant pas du genre patient, la petite blonde consentit donc à prévenir le patriarche d'une voix irréfutable et sans détours. Sommes toute, son ami avait un caractère à la limite de l'_acceptable_ lorsqu'il était soucieux:

«-S'excuser? Cette femme a dans son organisme à peine de quoi tenir une demi-journée avec le peu de venin qu'il a injecté. Il a tout juste voulu se nourrir. Pensez-vous que punir Bella de cette façon à cause de sa jalousie est bien?»

Sur ses paroles Charlotte traversa le salon et sortie de la villa, abattue. Comment cette famille pouvait accumuler les mauvaises interprétations? Edward s'était vengé des agissements de Bella d'une manière contestable. Un seul baiser l'avait rendu incontrôlable. Heureusement que Peter n'était pas n'importe qui, sinon Edward l'aurait sans aucun doute démembré. Tous les vampires excepté Carlisle étaient aux abonnés absents.

Peter marcha à pas flegmatiques au dehors et à hauteur de la voiture luxueuse de Bella, Charlotte s'installa au poste conducteur et enclencha le contact. Ce dernier pénétra l'auto à l'arrière toujours avec l'humaine dans ses bras. Il se positionna dos à la vitre sur le siège arrière au conducteur, étala ses jambes sur la banquette et plaça Bella sur son corps en l'allongeant du mieux possible.

Carlisle se profila dans l'encadrement de la vitre opposée et lui murmura accablé:

«-J'espère que vous penserez à nous donner des nouvelles de Bella?»

Ce à quoi Peter répondit d'une voix rocailleuse:

«-Veillez bien à nettoyer le sang parce si l'un des vôtres tente de la retrouver à cause de cela je ne répondrais plus de rien. Personne ne me la prendra, est-ce bien clair doc?»

Le nommé acquiesça la mine grave et la voiture démarra en trompe. Peter la rouspéta:

«-Merde! Fais un peu attention à ce que tu fais j'ai failli la lâcher.»

Elle ricana et lui dit: «-Occupe-toi d'elle maintenant s'il-te-plait. Je gère le reste.

-Ouais, ça fait étrange de prendre un humain autrement que pour le bouffer.»

Peter capta le regard vitreux de l'humaine: «-Bella?...Tu m'entends?»

Une espèce de couinement lui répondit tandis qu'elle essayait de voir effectivement l'homme qui la gardait entre ses bras froids. Ce froid qui lui procurait un sentiment de confort alors que son cœur la pinçait. Elle se mit à trembler violemment et ses yeux se révulsèrent. Le venin la tuait.

Peter se courba, décala la masse brune de cheveux collée à sa peau moite d'un geste doux de la main et la goûta de ses lèvres. L'épiderme fut sucré. Il lécha sans remords la peau puis enfonça sans complexité ses dents du côté intact de sa nuque. Le sang suinta à grande pompe entre ses crocs et il l'absorba. Néanmoins, Peter rongea son frein et délaissa le liquide pour permettre à son propre venin affluant d'entrer par-delà la peau percée. Isabella brailla, se débâtit et se contracta ardemment.

Si, cette dernière avait eu quelques convulsions lorsque Edward l'avait mordu, ce n'était rien comparé aux spammes féroces qui débutaient une danse macabre dans son corps, maintenant. Peter du employer de sa vigueur pour entraver l'humaine entre ses bras afin qu'elle ne se cogne pas dans l'habitacle.

.

.

Subitement, Charlotte rétrograda et écrabouilla la pédale du milieu. Elle émit un son aigu qui alerta son compagnon de route. Ce dernier cala Bella contre lui pour lui éviter de lui faire plus de mal. Il gronda méchamment et questionna la conductrice en soupirant:

«-Dis-moi Charlotte. Que n'as-tu pas compris dans _'Fais un peu attention'_? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend encore? Tu veux que je t'arrache les dents ou quoi?»

La petite blonde engagea le frein moteur et l'observa d'une mine soucieuse par-delà le rétro. Sa voix ne fut qu'un chuchotement, discret et angoissé:

«-J'ai cru voir quelque chose de bizarre passer sur le pare-brise… Mais ce n'est pas possible. J'ai dû rêver.

-De quoi tu parles. Explique-toi, je n'aime pas les énigmes et tu le sais. Tu commences à m'agacer.»

La petite brune lui envoya un regard peu amical et répondit:

«-Rosalie.

-Oui... Tu vas la terminer ta phrase ou je t'aide?

-Sa tête. Peter je te jure que sa tête à rouler contre le capot de cette voiture de merde!»

Interloqué par l'assurance des dires de son amie Peter examina les alentours. Rien qui ne présage le mal. Il se redressa subitement aux aguets. Des frottements sur le sol. Deux vampires leur tournaient autours.

Un claquement sonore écorcha leurs oreilles alors que Peter prit appui sur ses pointes de pieds afin de s'éjecter de l'automobile neuve. Charlotte suivit la manœuvre. Néanmoins, ils ne purent réaliser cette action puisque trois troncs d'arbres se profilèrent à grandes vitesses vers la voiture et les bousculèrent dans un tourbillon de carrosserie se détachant. Charlotte parvient par se décoller du siège avec peine et à s'extraire de l'ossature mais se retrouva plaquée au sol par une poigne monstrueuse.

De son côté, Peter réussit à maintenir Bella contre lui jusqu'à ce que tout arrête de tourner. Pour peu que le tronc au-dessus d'eux ait été plus bas qu'il les aurait troués. Sitôt qu'il émergeait du véhicule qu'on le taclait au sol tandis que Bella se retrouvait hors de sa portée. Il gronda en voyant Charlotte démembrer. Ses deux bras pendaient dans la main d'un vampire mâle et ses jambes avaient été envoyées au loin. Elle gémit de se retrouver si faillible et s'excusa d'un regard.

Peter fonça droit sur le mâle et lui envoya un coup de poing dans les côtes. Ce dernier se laissa faire. Surpris Peter entendit derrière lui une voix masculine le sermonner:

«-Mon brave, tu devineras que si tu oses encore toucher mon collègue je tue Bella.»

D'un mouvement lent, Peter se tourna vers le mâle qui avait parlé et reconnu Alec Volturi. Un vampire de la garde d'Italie.

«-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici vous deux?»

En remarquant le corps de Bella qui gigotait aux pieds d'Alec, Peter eu une envie de le castrer mais se contient en attendant la réponse.

«-_Texan_, comment te prénommes-tu?

-Peter.

-Bien Peter. Nous sommes venus de la part d'Alice dans l'espoir de ramener Bella dans son état d'humaine. Malheureusement, en arrivant chez nos amis les _Cullen,_ ils nous ont informé qu'Edward l'avait transformé accidentellement et que l'humaine avait disparu.»

Le seconde mâle était Démetri, autre garde des prestigieux Rois d'Italie. Il donna un coup de pieds à Charlotte et reprit le dialogue:

«-Notre mission était de l'amener aux _Rois _afin de la transformer. Son pouvoir étant indispensable ils auraient aimé le posséder.» Il dirigea son attention vers son confrère et dit dépité. «Par contre Alice nous a mentit en assurant que la fille serait humaine.»

Peter haussa un sourcil lorsqu'il comprit qu'Alice était prisonnière quelque part. Alors qu'il affirmait d'une voix moqueuse:

«-C'est vraiment inintéressant et tellement ennuyeux de parler avec de tel abrutit.»

Demetri et Alec se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules. Bien entendu Peter savait que les deux vampires étaient très éloignés de ce qu'il affirmait. Ils étaient des soldats intelligents.

Peter balaya les environs de son regard glacial. Charlotte avait eu raison. La tête de Rosalie se trouvait ici. Dormant dans une fougère. Pesant le pour et le conte, Peter bondit vers Demetri comme un dément et lui arracha le tête. Bien entendu quand il se retourna, Bella et le vampire avait disparu. Il avait envisagé ce cas de figure avant de se projeter vers le vampire et le problème n'était pas irrésoluble. Il saurait gérer.

Par contre avant, il allait disloquer Edward après l'avoir fracassé.

Peter alla chercher de quoi manger à son amie afin qu'elle reprenne forme.

.

.

.

Les deux nomades du Sud s'arrêtèrent devant le chemin menant à la Villa des Cullen. Esmée se montra anéanti devant les deux vampires aux allures sauvages et notifia:

«-Je m'excuse au nom de mon Clan. Cela n'aurait jamais dû se produire.»

Peter rejeta d'une main les excuses de l'épouse du toubib et fit un signe de tête à Charlotte. Cette dernière balança la tête de Rosalie dans les airs et Emmett, caché dans un feuillage, sauta pour la rattraper.

«-Pas la peine de nous remercier. Simplement tu diras à ta femme qu'elle fasse plus attention à son minois. Ses enfoirés aiment tout particulièrement s'en prendre aux compagnons pour atteindre un Clan. Vous êtes nombreux mais ne vous prétendez pas intouchable.»

Emmett loucha sur l'homme arrogant qui se reflétait dans l'une des baies vitrée. Peter, les cheveux mouillés, dans l'ombre du patio avait l'air féroce et indomptable. Jasper côtoyait des individus intransigeants et spartiates et Peter les prévenait d'un danger provenant des Italien mais aussi de sa probable répulsion les concernant. Peter appréciait peu les Cullen.

Emmett se faufila dans la maison pour rétablir sa femme. Cela prendrait un certain temps. Le végétarisme guérissait beaucoup moins bien les blessures. Dans un même temps et sans un mot Charlotte s'éclipsa dans la noirceur des buissons. Cette fois, Peter interrogea la matriarche Cullen afin d'en savoir d'avantage:

«-J'ai cru comprendre qu'Edward n'est plus ici? Vous le cachez où? Je vais plus faire semblant devant vous et être très clair. Bella m'importe d'une manière que je ne comprends pas bien et une mise au point doit être réalisée avec votre fils. Je sais qu'il va vouloir la retrouver et pour moi, _ça_… ce n'est pas envisageable.»

Esmée recula sous l'intensité du regard effroyable de Peter, Carlisle vint près d'elle en soutien pendant qu'elle répondait main contre son cœur: «-Il a disparu.» Elle coula un regard vers son époux et poursuivit. «Carlisle pense qu'il a entendu les pensées d'Alec et de Demetri. Il a décidé de fuir.

-Vous savez que je ne serais en rien responsable de sa chute si Bella décide de se venger?»

Esmée acquiesça et trouva l'acharnement de Peter incroyable. Elle se rembrunit néanmoins et osa demander en hésitant sur la démarche à adopter. Devait-elle le faire rentrer?

«-Est-ce que nôtre Bella se porte bien? Où est-elle?»

Peter renâcla, insolent et répondit: «-Emporter par ce fichu salopard d'Alec. Par contre nous avons un petit cadeau pour Jasper.»

Jasper se montra aux côtés de Carlisle et l'incita à parler, curieux. Le nomade parla sans équivoque:

«-Demetri. Je veux que vous le gardiez ici.»

Carlisle se mit à protester ardemment contre le fait de garder un Volturi dans sa maison familiale. Il ne voyait que trop bien le corps mutilé de ce dernier. Toutefois, Jasper fut intéressé et inquiet lorsqu'il dit:

«-Je t'écoute, parle. Pourquoi me ramènes-tu ce corps?

-Ce trou du cul a enlevé ta femme. Elle ne t'avait pas téléphoné depuis un moment n'est-ce pas?»

Inéluctablement, le major gronda en prenant espoir de détruire Demetri couché au sol dans le jardin mais se fit immobiliser par Peter:

«-Mec, ta femme est en vie. Seulement nous devons garder ce porc ici. J'ai chargé Char de les détecter. Si nous trouvons l'une, la seconde suivra. Alec ne va pas s'encombrer en ayant trente-six cachettes.»

Jasper fit chavirer son regard ténébreusement effrayant vers son ami et informa:

«-Je veux lui dégrafer sa paire de couilles et la lui faire bouffer!»

Peter opina pas le moins du monde impressionné. Carlisle soupira devant tant d'agressivité mais accepta d'empêcher Démetri de se reconstruire. Pour sa part, Esmée était bluffée par l'assurance du nomade.

Peter ne présageait même pas d'être incapable de retrouver Isabella et Alice.

.

.

.

Dans son plan, le facteur clé pour valoriser la sauvegarde d'Isabella était bien évidemment Charlotte.

Peter avait entièrement confiance en elle et valorisait ses actions.

Il connaissait tout d'elle et sa servitude amicale dans son stratagème était de taille. Charlotte serait capable de récupérer Bella. Sa mémoire était infaillible. Charlotte avait la faculté d'enregistrer et d'emprisonner les souvenirs importants. Mieux que n'importe quel vampire. Seul Peter était dans la confidence concernant ce don: Une Mémoire des sens accrue.

Afin de recouvrer la piste d'Alec, sa mémoire olfactive et visuelle serait bénéfique. Peter hypothéquerait sa vie pour parier sur la puissance mémorial de son amie. De ce fait, Charlotte agirait seule, sans entrave tel que l'odeur d'un quelconque renfort. Lui-même s'obstruait à l'aider en présageant qu'elle serait meilleure sans lui, même s'il souhaitait dénicher Isabella seul.

Charlotte avait donc rebroussé chemin jusqu'à la carcasse de la voiture grise. A ses pieds, du venin provenant de différents vampires couvraient la mousse terreuse, notamment le sien. Le second avait découlé du corps de Demetri. Ce Demetri, Italien et garde spécial des fameux Rois habitant à _Voltera _avait articulé trois mots. Alice, prisonnière et Bella. Lorsque Peter et elle avaient fait le chemin retour pour aller à la _Villa Cullen_ pour botter les fesses à Edward, ils avaient convenus qu'atteindre Bella reviendrait à récupérer Alice et savoir ce qu'il se passait réellement. Les Rois voulaient les pouvoirs présumés de l'humaine, mais Alec paraissait s'en foutre cordialement.

Charlotte quitta donc l'Etat après cette constatation, un jour après qu'Alec ait enlevé Bella. Elle avait dû se nourrir d'animaux en étant dans le _domaine des Cullen_ et dénicher un petit quelque chose d'adéquat n'avait pas été aisé. Voilà pourquoi celle-ci se tenait debout dans ce lieu désolant. Peter s'occuperait de mettre le feu au véhicule abandonné plus tard. Le venin ferait office de conducteur pour les flammes.

Elle renifla l'air entier, tournant sur elle-même et tiqua sous la flagrance sucrée de l'humaine. Son sang. Elle marcha puis quand elle fut certaine de la direction s'élança d'une cabriole enjouée.

Isabella serait préservée pour le bien mental de Peter.

Durant les deux décennies suivant leur fuite du Clan de Maria, Peter avait été un amant ponctuel. Profitant de leur évasion et de leur nouvelle vie. Cependant, les deux vampires s'étaient persuadé qu'ils n'étaient point compagnons au sens propre. Trouver la personne reliée à leur destin était devenu un loisir infini. Pourtant, Charlotte n'avait jamais envisagé une humaine pour s'unir à Peter. A coup sûr, Isabella était sur le cheminement des immortels mais Peter ne comprenait pas encore ce lien. Le sens de leur relation allait être clarifiée par le réveil de la jolie jeune femme. Bien que Charlotte doute encore que ces deux personnages consentent à s'emprisonner dans une pareille dépendance. Bella voulait son indépendance et Peter était… Possessif.

Trois jours après son départ, Charlotte dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'Alec parvenait à brouiller les pistes. Sa flagrance partait en de multiples orientations.

Entre-temps, la jeune femme s'appropria illégalement une moto afin de maintenir ses forces à bonnes mesure s'il y avait besoin. Et, il fallut plusieurs jours de plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle discerne l'odeur d'Alice.

Étonnée, Charlotte avait parcouru la longue distance avant de remarquer une maison délabrée où trois senteurs flottaient en s'entrechoquant. À l'intérieur de la bicoque assez dégueulasse, Charlotte reconnut le timbre de voix, égocentrique d'Alec et la petite voix fluette d'Alice. Ils étaient tous agités. Il y avait de fortes chances pour que l'Italien soit en train de torturer les deux autres vampires. Au moment où un hurlement effroyable se colporta jusqu'à ses oreilles, Charlotte fit rugir son bolide, s'encra près de la maison et loucha par la fenêtre.

Soudainement la vitre déjà pourfendu éclata en des millions de morceaux, le petit corps d'Alice la traversant alors qu'elle tournait sa tête vers elle et la dévisageait d'un solide hochement de tête. Cependant, Alice ne s'arrêta pas et se courba dans l'intention de détaler. Ce qu'elle fit. Aussitôt, Alec se propulsa à la poursuite de la petite brune échevelée, visiblement en colère. Charlotte se joignit dans leurs traces plus par reflexe qu'autre chose. Les deux vampires la distancèrent puis s'immobilisèrent. Alec s'éjecta sur Alice dans un grondement dévastateur et furieux. Toutefois, Charlotte se propulsa sur Alec qui esquiva d'un habile coup de pied dans l'épaule de cette dernière. Elle fut cloué au sol et piétiner par le vampire alors qu'Alice se retournait et venait à son aide. Charlotte fut quasiment décapitée alors qu'Alice rugissait en s'attaquant au garde.

Le membre des Volturi bondit, les regarda puis partit d'un saut agile à travers la forêt. Interdite, Alice aida Charlotte à se relever. Elles s'époussetèrent les vêtements plus par dignité qu'autre chose. La voyante était dans un état lamentable. Elles se consultèrent du regard pour comprendre pourquoi Alec les avait laissées en vie. Toutefois aucune conclusion ne les satisfaisaient. Avant que Charlotte n'est pu ébaucher une question concernant son affamement, Alice s'exclama subitement:

«-Bella est ici! Ne reste pas ici, on parlera plus tard.»

D'emblée les deux femmes coururent et firent le chemin inverse. Dans le fond Charlotte s'en était doutée mais la jeune Bella avait déguerpi des lieux.

Défaitiste, Charlotte dit:

«-Je l'ai raté… Punaise. Et maintenant qu'il pleut ça ne va pas être facile de la tracer…Peter ne va pas être content.»

Alice approuva mais dit:

«Je peux toujours essayer d'avoir une vision?»

La petite blonde observa l'état pitoyable de la voyante et renonça:

«-Non… Nous allons retourner à _Forks_, prévenir Peter. Et tu vas en profiter pour te nourrir. Maintenant que nous savons qu'elle est bien en vie c'est tout ce qui compte.»

Consciencieuse, Alice avait rapporté la tête d'Alec entre ses mains. Les deux femmes grimpèrent sur la moto et décampèrent. Alice put enfin apprendre plus clairement que son compagnon était toujours en vie. Il n'avait jamais été question qu'il soit en danger. Charlotte comprit donc que les deux vampires avaient affabulé sur la mort de Jasper pour garder prisonnière la voyante.

La route fut longue et sitôt que les deux femmes arrivèrent aux abords de _la forêt communale de Forks,_ Alice sauta du bolide et s'inséra dans les fourrées.

.

.

.

Dès son entrée dans la demeure, Charlotte fut agressée par une senteur désagréable. Jacob était présent. Il ne chercha pas à s'encombrer de politesse et demanda:

«-Bells… Où est Bella nom d'un chien? Toi…» Il désigna Peter de son index. «-Tu m'as dit que la blonde reviendrait avec ma Bella!»

Le vampire entra enfin dans la pièce et s'assit sur le plancher de bois, elle fixa l'ancien trou fait par Jasper et Peter auparavant et rebouché par du journal. Pour sûr qu'Emmett avait fait ce travail de sagouin. Charlotte répondit, évasive et épuisée:

«-Je n'en sais rien, elle s'est enfuie. Alice vous le dira mieux que moi.»

Un soupire collectif retentit pendant qu'elle lissait une petit mèche distraitement. Peter lui ordonna gentiment d'aller se laver et de prendre un moment pour se retaper. Entendez par là: chasser. Puis, il s'assit et décida d'attendre le retour d'Alice. Comme tout le monde.

.

.

.

Alice avait fait partie de leur vie pendant trois ans. Trois années durant lesquelles le Major l'avait convié à vivre parmi leur petit Clan en _Oklahoma_. Cette tempête de joie changèrent l'ancien dieu de la guerre en un être plus enjoué. Tous les quatre avaient vécu de bons jours jusqu'à ce que la voyante déclare de nouveau désirer rejoindre un Clan plus au Nord qui se nourrissait d'animaux. Pour Jasper se serait le moyen de ne plus saisir les émotions quand il tuait. Ce n'était pas sa première tentative pour l'inciter à la suivre mais cette fois ce fut différent. Il accepta. Alice lui promettait une vie meilleure. Comment aurait-il pu résister? Alice était sa compagne et ses deux amis ne comprenaient pas ce que tout cela impliquait.

Charlotte, plus que Peter avait haï cette femelle qui emportait leur vieil ami. Celui dont ils avaient pris soin depuis son arrivé au sein de la maisonnée. Le temps de pardonner cet écart était venu et au moment où Alice franchit le seuil de la maison, Peter ne put que prendre pitié pour elle. Son repas n'avait été suffisant pour la requinquer au minimum et en l'apercevant, si navrante à regarder, Peter s'inquiétait presque. Ses yeux étaient vitreux et ses cheveux ternes. Quand était-il d'Isabella?

Comme prévu, Jasper fondu littéralement contre elle, la berçant, lui promettant de faire souffrir son bourreau. Alice lui entoura le visage de ses petites mains et se rassura de le voir vivant. Elle soupira d'aise et pris le temps de renifler son âme sœur.

«-Pas la peine de t'ennuyer pour le retrouver, c'est Alec et je ne veux pas que tu engages une bataille contre l_es Volturi_ pour ces futilités.»

Dans les parages, Carlisle émit un son d'étranglement alors que le major avait rugit en désaccord. Il tira sa belle contre son flanc tout en flairant son odeur pour se rassurer. Peter l'avait raillé de ce comportement niais. Alice avait alors dit en le lorgnant par-delà ses mèches brunes et crasseuses tombantes:

«-Bella était avec moi.» Toutes les personnes présentes, dont Jacob se turent. «J'ai été enlevée par Demetri il y'a quelque semaine alors que j'allais chercher Edward. Je voulais lui faire entendre raison. Ils m'ont traîné dans un endroit bien à l'abri, sans nourriture et ont tenté de me faire parler. Bien entendu, je savais que Bella serait déjà en transition quand ils arriveraient ici.

-Tu savais qu'Edward allait la mordre?

-ça non…C'est d'Alec que je le sais. Mon don m'a fait voir Peter et Bella ensemble dans une voiture, la transformant. C'était flou mais assez sûr pour le faire venir et être mis à terre par l'un de vous. C'est une vison que j'ai eu il y a quelques semaines.»

Jasper souffla dans sa nuque et elle continua:

«-Pendant ma captivité j'ai refréné mon don. J'ai eu peur de la vérité. De voir Jasper mort...» Elle réexpliqua leurs manigances et conclu.» Quand Charlotte est arrivée cela faisait à peine une heure que Bella était réveillée…»

Tous s'observèrent. Aucun d'eux ne connaissait un vampire ayant eu une transformation aussi longue.

Enfin, le dialogue dériva vers la manière à sélectionner pour trouver Bella. Peter se fichait qu'un plan soit défini. Il allait parcourir un à un les états si c'était inévitable. Charlotte se proposa comme compagnie, ainsi qu'Emmett. Rosalie s'offusqua mais sous le regard de Peter n'en fit pas un drame comme à l'accoutumé. Son mari prenait souvent des décisions qui l'inquiétaient.

Au moment de partir, Alice eu une vision. Néanmoins Edward n'étant pas présent, elle ne prit pas la peine de les informer et monta avec le soutien de Jasper dans leur chambre. Jasper avait donné un portable à Peter en cas de besoin. Son ami avait ramené sa femme et il lui était redevable.

Jacob les pista sans se douter qu'il pourrait risquer sa propre vie en retrouvant son amie.

* * *

Note d'auteur:

Je ne m'éternise pas, la suite arrive très vite.

Le prochain chapitre: _Ceux qui se reliaient - Retour sur les premiers pas de Bella dans l'immortalité avec Alistair qui la chaperonne ! Des retrouvailles assez particulières entre Peter et Bella et pleins d'autres choses..._

Merci pour la lecture, N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis!


	10. Chap8 Ceux qui se reliaient

Section papotage: Bonjour tout le monde. J'ai de l'appréhension pour ce chapitre en sachant qu'Alistair y est pas mal présent. Aussi, je n'oublie pas de prévenir qu'à partir d'ici le rating M commence à se justifier. (J'anticipe pour le suivant surtout). Bien entendu avant avec les têtes découpées et autres actes et paroles, ça fonctionnait également. Comprenez donc bien là, acte charnel :)

J'envoie une foulée de dédies à toutes(s) celles(ceux) qui me suivent, que ce soit les _Alertes_ ou les _Favoris et _qui apprécient ce paring!

**larosesurleau, n'gie, Ondie-Yoko, BellaMcCarthy, Delphine03, lucie,** - Comme toujours je vous remercie pour tout le soutien et j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre :)

Note d'auteur:

◊Chapitre huit_: ceux qui se reliaient_

◊Les fautes sont les miennes. (Merci à mes deux fabuleuses correctrices! **Delphine03** et **larosesurleau.**)

◊Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à SM. Je m'en sers juste comme des marionnettes occasionnelles pour l'histoire.

◊Les lieux situés sont des recherches vagues. Je ne suis jamais allée là-bas (Comme pour mon autre fiction).

Réponses aux Reviews anonymes:

**n'gie:** Hello! Effectivement le chapitre précédent était plus riche en action que les autres il me semble. En tout cas je te souhaite une très bonne lecture !

**lucie:** Coucou, merci pour ce compliment mais j'en suis un peu gênée. Je suis modeste :)

Je ne suis pas fortiche pour les pdv, donc j'opte pour faire connaitre plus ou moins les pensées des personnages occasionnellement. Sinon, Pour moi Peter est un stratège avant tout et sait que s'il pète un plomb, il a des chances de ne pas retrouver Bella. Option B: Charlotte ! Qui elle est plus apte à la rechercher sans faillir. Mais, en effet il ne va pas tout laisser couler... Chaque chose en son temps ! Voici la suite et bonne lecture!

◊Tout est bon ? C'est parti.

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Lors de sa rencontre avec Bella, Alistair avait eu une vision de la jeune femme plutôt désagréable.

Il l'avait perçu comme une entité néfaste. Une éraflure qui cicatriserait dès son départ pour le remettre à son isolement serein. C'était un homme qui exécrait l'anarchie qui résultait d'une visite non prédit à l'avance. Son domaine d'habitation aurait dû être assez large pour ne pas se faire ennuyer par un malotru. Et pour cause, sa trace distincte avait été déposée partout. Il n'y avait jamais d'intrus sur son territoire. Il haïssait les gens et fuyait leur contact.

Pourtant, Alistair n'avait pas réussi à la faire s'absenter malgré ses manières de rustre. Isabella s'accrochait à lui. L'homme, qui lui apprenait sans même le vouloir les rudiments de la condition vampirique, et cela, Bella l'intéressait. Durant les cinq premières minutes, le vieux vampire lui avait déjà clarifié la présence de règles dans leur monde. Néanmoins, la jeune femme était ignorante de ces dernières et avant de quitter le lieu préférait s'instruire un minimum.

Les deux personnages s'appréciaient tout en s'abhorrant.

Pour sa première chasse, Isabella Marie Swan fut guidée par Alistair dans un pâturage longeant une route. D'abord effrayée par cette construction de macadam démontrant l'activité humaine, l'homme lui avait certifié qu'aucun humain n'empruntait ce chemin. S'il s'éloignait des vampires, il fuyait les humains de même. Excepté pour chasser. Toutefois, comme il connaissait Carlisle et son _Clan de végétariens_, Alistair la conduisit vers un festin animal. Une colonie de lièvre prospérait et détruisait la moitié de l'enclos avoisinant dont il s'occupait. Donc, autant lié l'agréable à l'utile.

Cette première traque ne fut pas sensationnelle comme attendue. D'ailleurs, Bella en fut tellement déçue que son côté puéril la paralysa dans une bouderie qui surpris le vieux vampire. Ensuite il fut agacé. Toutefois, il affronta son courroux immature en l'interrogeant sur la raison de cette préoccupation et elle lui répondit que les vampires qu'elle fréquentait autrefois ne papotaient que de cela. Un ours par-ci, un puma par-là. Ils en avaient tellement discouru qu'elle se questionnait à ce sujet. Pourquoi avoir autant ergoté là-dessus alors qu'en cinq secondes la chose était close?

Alistair fut conciliant avec la nature de nouveau né qui pouvait prendre n'importe quel prétexte pour se ficher le moral en berne. De fait il la rassura. Ce dernier lui apprit que chaque vampire vivait l'immortalité selon ses croyances, ses envies. Le clan auquel la jeune femme faisait constamment référence et ceux toutes les cinq minutes s'enrayait dans un monde impensable. Manger des animaux les arpentait dans une éternité où la faim prédominait.

Plus calme après cet aveu mais hésitante, Bella s'interrogeait sur le végétarisme.

Comment vivre avec cette souffrance piquante au fond de son être? Ce serait comme abriter une grippe humaine trois cent soixante-cinq jours par an.

Les deux immortels avaient ensuite parcouru un certain nombre de kilomètres afin de trouver un étang. Alistair était semble-t-il âgé mais pas pour autant crasseux. Ce dernier préférait dialoguer avec une femme propre. Bella se récura donc sous sa surveillance étroite. Il ne pouvait prendre le risque que la jeune demoiselle décampe. Où que soit sa famille, cette dernière viendrait la chercher.

Ce n'était qu'une simple question de temps.

.

En rentrant de leur escapade, Alistair lui avait désigné une trappe sous son seul tapis. Là, où une cave dormait. Un endroit creusé par le nomade pour créer une énorme cavité et en faire un logis. Décoré.

Il l'autorisa à descendre et choisir des vêtements.

En conséquence, Bella eut le loisir de prendre des habits appartenant au vampire. Il lui fallut trois heures pour déceler des tissus convenables. Toutes ses tenues étaient dans un style d'Hiver et Cro-Magnon. Le vieux vampire se croyait-il au pôle Nord? Le pantalon fut trop long et large comme attendu, et ses énormes godasses de randonneurs du Dimanche laissaient flotter ses petits pieds. Néanmoins, Bella dénicha un polo adapté et moins conçu comme tout ce bazar criant_ Barbare._

Toute cette mascarade pour s'habiller fut faite avec l'aide du nomade. Bella était incapable de tenir du coton sans le déchirer. La jeune femme avait donc vite compris qu'il devait l'assister aussi pour enfiler les tissus. Ce fut laborieux. Des cris, des lamentations et des coups. Elle bouda un moment au sous-sol. Enfin, quand elle eut décidée de bouger, son geste fut si brutal que l'un de ses pieds creusa le sol en terre. Cette dernière tenta bien de remodeler la terre mais sa force l'avait rabattu en un bloc presque insaisissable.

Quand elle remonta de cette pièce, Alistair lisait un livre peu attentif à ses jérémiades. Toutefois elle toussota et demanda amusée:

«-Vous essayez de faire fuir les araignées aussi? Franchement c'est à mourir de rire. Je ne suis pas fan de mode mais vous pourriez avoir un peu de respect envers vous-même. C'est d'un triste.»

L'homme désintéressé ne dit rien. Elle souffla et s'installa dans le second fauteuil. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé, cependant rien ne fut évoqué de sa transformation. Alistair était quelqu'un de solitaire mais pas un goujat qui allait forcer cette fille à communiquer. Bella voyait l'homme asocial d'un bon œil, elle tenterait une approche le soir même. Aussi, avant la nuit tombée, elle n'en put plus d'attendre à ne rien faire sur sa chaise. Elle avait observé Alistair lire toute la journée. Elle lui avait donc demandé sans préambule:

«-Je peux vous posez une question?

-Tu le fais déjà mais oui je t'y autorise?»

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de bonne volonté et soupira: «-Je... Pensez-vous que je puisses revenir vers eux?»

Il leva le nez de son bouquin et la regarda sombrement aussi que curieusement: «-Pourquoi pas?»

«-Je pense qu'Edward m'a fait ça...ici.»

Bella désigna sa nuque là, où une petite brûlure la tiraillait par à coups. Elle savait posséder deux morsures. En se découvrant, lors de sa baignade, elle avait touché de chaque côté deux traces. Sur la surface du lac, seul ses deux cicatrices l'avaient anéanti. L'une faite par une mâchoire, la seconde était creusée et visiblement il manquait de la chair. Étonnement, son œil et sa nouvelle apparence ne l'avait pas assez intéressé pour endiguer son besoin de toucher ses deux balafres. C'était comme des souvenirs de son humanité.

Alistair posa ses yeux sur la marque concave, puis sur la morsure flagrante d'un autre mâle. Deux vampires l'avaient attaqué? Il acquiesça finalement et informa la jeune femme:

«-Ce genre de marque est dû à de la chair déchiré. Edward ne devait pas t'apprécier. Qu'as-tu fais de si terrible pour que le gentil gamin de Carlisle fasse ça?»

Elle fut surprise qu'il connaisse si bien Carlisle mais ne dit rien. Puis irrité par le ton navré qu'il ait employé. Edward n'était pas si blanc que cela.

Elle annonça en grimaçant:

«-Nous sommes fiancés. Du moins l'étions. En faite, Peter, un ami de Jasper qui s'est mis en travers de son chemin. Je crois qu'il cherchait la merde à Edward et qu'il l'a trouvé.

-Voilà pourquoi les femmes ne m'intéressent pas. Trop d'ennuis. Attends, tu as bien dit Peter le sergent de Jasper Whitlock? Dis donc tu en connais du beau monde. Tu te souviens de quoi d'autre?»

Bella n'avait pas réellement insinué qu'il s'agisse de ce Peter là, mais elle opina. Puis en se calant plus confortablement sur le dossier elle l'informa d'une petite voix:

«-Pas grand chose. Je ne me rappelle même pas ma transformation. Le peu de choses que je croyais s'est avéré faux.»

Bella pensait notamment à la personne responsable de son nouvel état.

Alistair sourit et admit en la regardant aux travers de ces cils:

«-Ce qui est une bonne chose. Pour ma part même après avoir vécu neuf cent ans, je me remémore encore le tourment lié à ce venin médiocre qui m'a changé. Apparemment tu nous fais une amnésie dû à ton traumatisme. Je pense... Et tu as de la chance. Généralement la douleur reste gravé à jamais.»

Alistair connaissait effectivement _les Cullen_. Un groupe pourtant très protecteur des siens et très droits. Comment avait donc fait Carlisle pour envoyer une jeune femme dans la nature dans repères? Il allait devoir s'expliquer rapidement sinon il en référerait au conseil. Alistair était de nature solitaire. Toutefois, voir une fille sans défense, seule, dans un monde de brute le lui plaisait pas.

Isabella se rembrunit et agrippa le premier objet sous ses doigts. Le bras du fauteuil, qui fut lamentablement émietté par sa puissance.

Honteusement elle s'était excusée alors qu'Alistair ne se fâchait pas.

Par contre, quand elle détruit plus de cinq fois sa porte d'entrée dans la nuit ainsi que sa trappe, il se décida à agir. De nombreux arbres avaient péri sur son chemin et des trous immenses proliféraient dans les champs de paille. Bien entendu, Bella avait désiré l'aider dans son job saisonnier. Cependant, même les ronds de pailles avaient été éparpillés sous la poigne démesurée de la jeune femme.

Alistair, sage et compréhensif tout en étant irrité avait suggéré qu'il s'attaque à son manque de contrôle confirmé de sa force phénoménale.

Si elle voulait revivre auprès d'humain dans l'avenir, débuter par cela devenait une priorité.

Les Cullen étaient des vampires civilisés.

.

.

.

La maison délabrée se profila devant leurs yeux alors que Charlotte s'y insérait. Peter et Jacob se frayèrent un chemin parmi les ronces et détaillèrent la crasse recouvrant l'ensemble de l'habitation. Le vieux monsieur mort dans le plan de légumes y trônait encore. Jacob s'assombrit, il demanda:

«-Ma Bella s'est remise en route ici? Tu es sur? Je ne sens pas sa présence. C'est juste un boui-boui avec un cadavre dans le jardin.»

Peter le poussa d'une épaule en passant devant lui, à l'intérieur de la maison boueuse il parla:

«-Isabella n'est pas ta priorité gamin. Et oui forcément que tu ne la sens pas, son essence s'est modifié en mutant. Charlotte? Tu parviens à quelque chose ici?

-Pas vraiment. Je sais la direction qu'elle a prise... Mais avec la pluie...

-Fais ce que tu peux. J'ai confiance en toi.»

La jeune femme lui offrit une œillade sarcastique et indifférente alors qu'elle sautait par la fenêtre autrefois cassée par Alice. Peter devenait agaçant au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans leur recherche. Peter profita de l'instant pour ressentir la senteur modifié de l'ancienne humaine qui s'estompait. Jacob finit par hausser les épaules et suivre la femelle. Peter était trop primitif pour lui. Il ne faisait que renifler partout et c'était chiant. Qui avait l'air d'un animal? Certainement pas lui.

Tout au début de leurs recherches, Emmett s'était convaincu de suivre les deux vampires du Sud, tout en sachant que Jacob était là. Le métamorphe n'avait trompé personne. Indéniablement Jacob devient rapidement harassant et Emmett s'était proposé pour changer de cap et se diriger autrement. Cela ferait deux fois plus de chance pour dénicher la fuyante. Emmett ne supportait pas très bien Jacob et préférait garder ses distances.

Les deux nomades furent indifférents à cette proposition. Seule la venue du loup les ennuyait. Il était souvent en train de parler pour ne rien dire. Le sujet Bella était son leitmotiv.

Peter enrageait mais taisait ton trouble même si dans ses pensées il tirait un par un les poils du chien.

Fort heureusement, Le quilleute maintient sa forme animale presque tout au long de leurs explorations.

Les trois personnages s'étaient finalement percé un passage en suivant les nombreux arbres fracassés. Le nouveau né avait déglingué pas mal de pousse et autres végétales en tout genre.

Les trois compagnons de route reprirent le trajet sous un soleil de plomb. Jacob ricanait entre ses crocs en les voyant scintiller.

.

.

L'étendue jaunâtre culminait sur l'horizon. L'ample forêt se terminait. Confuse, Charlotte affirma en louchant sur son ami:

«-Je t'assure que Bella est passée ici. Tu vois le trou là-bas? C'est de son fait. Elle a du sauter pour je ne sais quelle raison et détruire le tout.»

Peter grogna peu convaincu.

Pourquoi cette fille serait passée en plein champs? C'était un coup à se faire repérer. J

acob quant à lui gambadait déjà sur l'herbe brûlée par le soleil en les narguant de se dépêcher.

.

.

.

L'ombre des nuages se reflétaient comme un gigantesque dragon sur la densité de la plaine. Il était si monumental et réaliste qu'il fit naître l'imagination de Bella. Attaquer ce monstre devient vitale. Dans son illusion elle pourfendait d'une épée la carapace écaillée de la bête. Elle sautait, chutait, se roulait au sol pour l'esquiver. Tout pour survivre, cependant, en plein éclats de rires. S'amuser était plus aisé. Rien ne l'atteindrait.

Bella se sentait toute-puissante.

Alistair était à une bonne dizaine de kilomètres mais l''hilarité de la jeune femme raisonnait dans l'espace. Il la trouvait enfantine mais cela le fit sourire tout de même. C'était bon. Lui demeurait un grincheux et un vieux macho. Une âme de femme jeune rendait ses jours meilleurs. Quand elle partirait ce serait déplorable.

Bella bondit en arrière furieusement en évitant l'ombre noir du cumulus sur le sol. L'abominable cracheur de feu ne l'engloutira pas.

Dans sa distraction, le jeune vampire ne distingua pas les différentes odeurs provenir de l'arrière. Ce fut quand elle percuta une masse molle de son dos en reculant qu'elle les senti. Des respirations autour d'elle. La jeune femme avait touché un vampire et ce n'était pas Alistair. Il l'aurait rouspété.

Sur le qui-vive, Isabella se réorienta d'un coup de talon au sol à une distance raisonnable. Genoux fléchis et dos courbé en avant elle grogna férocement pour faire fuir les intrus. Elle s'installa pour passer à l'offensive quand elle releva enfin ses pupilles vers les trois inconnus. Elle grimaça de part son désavantage évident. De son œil valide, Bella discerna la seule femelle du groupe, petite et blonde qui lui souriait fraternellement. Bella crachota automatiquement en signe de méfiance.

Charlotte s'approcha d'un minuscule pas mais qui suffit à faire vibrer le corps du nouveau né.

L'un des hommes, celui aux cheveux courts coupé en brosse fit un signe vers elle pour signaler à la blonde quelque chose. Sa vision périphérique nota que les visiteurs ne paraissaient pas hostiles. Pourtant quand elle capta la flagrance de l'homme métis Bella tressaillit. Un humain. Elle déglutit et renifla machinalement. Sa gorge se gonfla dans un brasier incessant qui la fit s'agenouiller, mains autour de son cou. L'homme l'emmenait dans une faim sordide et une envie de vomir inéluctable. Deux contradictions qui la tourmentaient. Si elle hésitait devant la marche à suivre, une petite voix s'introduisit dans sa conscience et l'objecta de s'alimenter. Les lapins étaient trop peu nourrissants. D'un saut, elle se redressa et en deux enjambés contourna la femelle et sautait brusquement sur son repas gesticulant. Les mains en l'air il cria:

«-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend?! Bella c'est moi!»

Bella ne connaissait pas de moi. Alors elle mordit à pleine dents dans l'épaule du gibier. Mets, qui la fit gémir de contentement lorsque la chair se fendit entre ses dents. Toutefois, elle expectora dans la seconde le liquide rouge. Son petit doigt raclait sa langue. Le goût avait été horrible, ignoble.

Son geignement fit rire l'autre homme qui se situait à présent hors de son champ de vision. Agenouillée sur la terre sèche, Bella s'aperçut qu'il lui manquait une chaussure. Pendant son attaque la dite chaussure avait dû rester sur le sol. Cette dernière se profila devant ses yeux avec une main féminine. Isabella leva donc regard et redécouvrit la femelle qui lui tendait la godasse. D'un geste agile, elle remit son pied dedans alors que la petite blonde s'abaissait à son niveau en s'agenouillant également. L'humain, couché au sol gémissait en se relevant difficilement. Charlotte prit entre ses petites mains la frimousse de l'ancienne humaine et la dévisagea en demandant:

«-Tu me remets? Celui que tu as attaqué c'est Jacob et l'autre renfrogné derrière c'est Peter.»

Isabella acquiesça d'un discret hochement de tête. Aussitôt, elle fut plaquée contre le corps tiède de la nomade qui soufflait apaisée.

«-ça fait un petit bout de temps qu'on te cherche. Non de dieu, cet enculé d'Alec ne t'as pas loupé hein?» Un profond et monstrueux grondement se percuta dans l'air mais Charlotte n'y prêta pas attention. «Tu faisais quoi exactement comme danse à l'instant?

-Je jouais avec les nuages.»

Jacob ricana devant son air embarrassé. Au delà de l'épaule de Charlotte, Bella discerna un mâle qui faisait semblant de les ignorer et qui tremblait de tout son être. Peter. Qu'avait-il? Il était de profil, mains dans les poches, capuche sur la tête et aussi contracté qu'un corsage trop serré. Il l'examinait discrètement, en coin. Bella parcourut son corps lentement également de son œil et grogna quand Charlotte resserra sa prise. Ses bras avaient quelque chose d'effrayant, là, où les manches avaient été relevé sur les coudes de l'homme. Bella bloqua sa respiration par reflexe et demanda brutalement:

«-C'est quoi ces foutues cicatrices?»

Le nomade pivota ses pupilles pour l'observer alors qu'elle se crispait. Elle réitéra sa question en grinçant des dents: «-J'ai dit c'est quoi ces putains de cicatrices?»

Peter sourit narquoisement en la consultant: «-Tu as peur?»

Charlotte resserra encore plus la pression contre Bella qui tremblotait. Tous étaient certains qu'elle voulait détaler. Néanmoins, ils ne pouvaient réaliser ce souhait après l'avoir enfin retrouvé. À l'opposé, le Texan paraissait se divertir et s'approcha du nouveau né doucement. Bella dû faire appel à tout son self contrôle pour ne pas hurler. Peter la terrorisait. Il s'accroupit à quarante-cinq centimètres et ancra son regard au sien. Cramoisie contre vermeille.

Il était d'une beauté masculine effarante.

Peter lui ordonna de le sentir. Elle fronça les sourcils devant sa demande mais obtempéra.

Ainsi, Bella prit ses précautions en cramponnant ses doigts sur les épaules de Charlotte qui ne bougeait plus.

Jacob étudiait les trois vampires, étonné. Il ne comprenait pas leurs manigances. Si proches. C'était dérangeant.

Le nouveau né déglutit et bloqua sa respiration. Ferma les yeux. Puis, aspira l'air tournillant tout autour et capta la flagrance insolite. Bella inspira à fond, encore et encore. Beaucoup d'informations lui parcouraient les neurones. Ses souvenirs concernant le nomade fluctuaient. Pourtant, il y eu autre chose. Un gémissement se réverbéra dans le silence ambiant. Les oiseaux ne volaient plus. Charlotte desserra sa poigne et Peter se rapprocha encore.

Toujours les yeux clos. Bella s'avança contre Charlotte qui fut entre eux deux, à l'aise malgré tout. Bella expira enfin les diverses effluves.

Elle s'exprima d'une voix enjouée: «-Incroyable!

-N'est-ce pas?»

Peter la taquinait un chouïa et lorsqu'il repéra l'éclat luxueux de l'iris de l'ancienne humaine, il faillit flancher. Bella se lécha les lèvres et ouvrit de grands yeux, l'un noir et le second écarlate. Elle questionna:

«-Comment on peut faire ce genre de choses? C'est fantastique. Tu ne me fais plus peur! Et j'ai tellement compris de chose sur _vous!_

-J'avais cru comprendre que je te terrifiais pas?

-Je suis aussi un vampire maintenant. Je peux te massacrer quand je veux, donc oui, tu ne m'effraies pas.»

Peter partit dans un rire minuscule qui fit pouffer la jeune femme. De son côté, Jacob était plutôt mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient?

.

Soudainement un grondement sauvage les sépara. Peter positionna Bella sur son flan gauche, cachée. Plus personne ne la toucherait. Elle l'interrogea d'un air hésitant, mais l'abjura d'un regard de ne rien faire. Alistair s'avançait en raclant ses chaussures au sol, traçant deux sillons.

Il s'exclama: «-Ce n'est pas un lieu pour orgie ici!»

Bella sourcilla et répondit: «-Bien sur que non qu'elle idée... Ce n'est rien Alistair, ils sont comme ma famille. Ils me recherchaient.»

Bella contourna Peter qui se juxtaposa à sa démarche afin de se rassurer. Il connaissait Alistair et n'avait jamais eu confiance en lui. Le vampire plus âgé questionna:

«-Tu es certaine? Il s'agit d'un Whitlock. Il ne sont pas aussi fiables que tu parais le croire.»

L'ombrage du dragon se volatilisait lentement. Bella réaffirma:

«-Peter et Charlotte sont venus en ami. Et Jacob est un loup... Mon meilleur ami.» Elle offrit un regard d'excuse au Quilleute. «Bien que je l'ai attaqué. Désolé pour ça! Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il m'a pris. Tu sentais particulièrement bon... Jusqu'à ce que je goûte ton affreux sang.»

Ce dernier haussa des épaules et omit l'insulte sur son sang, en suivant tous les vampires se diriger vers la cabane. Bien sûr, ils restèrent en extérieur. Alistair demanda aux deux nomades:

«-Quant est-il de Carlisle? Êtes-vous fous pour laisser cette fille seule après une pareille transformation?

-Carlisle n'est pas directement responsable.»

Bella parla d'une voix éteinte: «-Ouais, c'est Edward n'est-ce pas?»

Peter se collait quasiment à la jeune femme qui n'osa pas reculer et il demanda surpris: «-Tu ne te souviens pas?

-Non. Je pensais que c'était toi. Regardes...»

Bella révéla la morsure intègre en soulevant sa massive chevelure et Peter opina tout en étant stupéfait et d'un autre côté plutôt content. Pourquoi cela n'avait-il pas guérit? Peter explicita les faits et incident qui menèrent Bella à cette situation. Enfin, il mentionna l'incident avec Alice et le chemin parcouru pour retrouver Isabella.

Alistair paraissait préoccupé: «-Vous avez réussi à vous mettre l_es Volturi_ à dos?

-Pas vraiment. Ce sont eux qui nous cherches des noises.» Peter sortit un mobile de son portable et les avertit. «Je vais prévenir Emmett.»

Bella loucha sur le corps de Peter qui se fondit dans les ténèbres. Bien sûr, ce dernier s'assura d'être assez éloigné afin qu'aucun d'eux ne l'entende. Charlotte fit ses propres présentations à Alistair qui l'invita à entrer dans sa cabane. De l'intérieur, les éclats de voix des deux vampires se firent entendre alors qu'ils se remerciaient mutuellement. Jacob y entra aussi avec un dernier regard pour Bella, ayant besoin d'un chiffon pour comprimer sa blessure.

.

Isabella était perdue dans ses pensées et ne comprit que trop tard que ses jambes l'avaient mené vers le nomade au pull capuchonné.

Elle amorça un geste pour placer sa main dans son dos. Cependant, vif, Peter lui attrapa l'avant bras pour l'interrompre. Visiblement la communication téléphonique était terminée.

Le crépuscule s'allongeait progressivement au dessus de leurs têtes. L'homme était presque quasiment noyé dans la noirceur ambiante mais la jeune femme réussissait à saisir ses traits masculins. Ses yeux luisaient dans l'obscurité. Il était grand, fier. Son faciès n'était pas joueur. Il la sonda entièrement et contempla les frissons sur l'épiderme de la femelle qui s'intensifiait subitement. Il eut un rictus et lorsqu'elle détourna les yeux, il commanda en tirant sur son bras:

«-Ne baisse pas les yeux femme. Tu es un vampire oui ou non?

-Je n'aime pas que tu regardes mon œil.»

Il opina: «-Je sais.» Puis il affirma en un timbre funeste. «Et, je vais démolir ce prétentieux connard pour avoir oser te toucher. Que t'as-t'il fait d'autre?»

La jeune demoiselle eut un second séisme de frémissement en entendant sa voix rauque. Il avait employé ce ton plus tôt et cela la dérangeait. Si Alistair n'était pas intervenu, quelque chose d'étrange serait arrivée. Bella s'ébahit en train de fixer les lèvres du vampire et il le remarqua. Peter n'était pas novice en termes de désir et de relations autre qu'amicales. Il avait eu le loisir d'étudier la chose sous toutes les coutures. Pourtant il hésitait devant Bella. Probablement parce qu'elle était jeune. Bella fini par répondre:

«-Il n'a rien fait de que tu sembles penser. J'étais là-bas pour servir de défouloir.»

Subitement il se pencha, harponna la taille du jeune vampire et captura la peau de sa nuque, là ou il l'avait autrefois mordu.

Bella amplifia un son effaré en le repoussant. Il suçait durement la marque et pinça jusqu'à la faire saigner. Saigner de venin. Il l'aspira et elle ondula pour lui retourner un coude dans l'estomac. Peter la tacla au sol mais elle le prit aux jambes et en fit de même. Agilement, elle se mit à califourchon sur les hanches de l'homme et le foudroya du regard.

Il la nargua: «-Faudra faire plus que penser à me déchiqueter pour m'arrêter Isabella.

-Connard...»

Le nouveau né bloqua les mains du mâle dans la terre et se précipita sur sa clavicule.

Elle y pressa ses crocs acérés et destructeurs.

Peter ne fit aucun son. Il attendait.

Bella inspira la toxine du corps et gémit. Jamais, elle n'aurait pensé que ce fut délicieux. Peter ricana, la faisant sortir de sa rêverie. Aussitôt elle se remit droite, repéra son propre poison sur les lèvres du mâle et s'élança contre lui. Lèvres contre lèvres. La jeune femme se réappropria son dû et ronronna de plaisir. Enfin, quand elle saisit le sens de ses actions, Peter attrapa son crâne et la força à ne plus bouger.

Leurs respirations se propulsaient en cadence. Lui calme. Elle paniquée. Que venaient-ils de faire?

* * *

Note d'auteur:

Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis!

Le prochain chapitre: _Jeux de compagnons - Petit moment entre Peter et Bella qui s'expliquent ! _

Fallait bien en arriver à ce petit instant, pour que l'un d'eux craque et admette son attirance. Quoi que ici... On peut presque dire qu'ils en sont au même point.

Merci d'avoir lu!


	11. Chap9 Jeux de compagnons

Section papotage: Bonjour tout le monde! Scène quelque peu coquine à l'horizon. Et à partir d'ici, comme le lien de compagnons est abordé, il y aura plus de choses en rapport aux relations 'de couple'. Enfin, visiblement ça ne dérange pas grand monde en fait et c'est très bien pour moi :D

Bienvenues au Favoris et aux Alertes qui me remplissent de joie!

**larosesurleau, Alexise-me, n'gie, Delphine03, Lucie, Ondie-Yoko, oliveronica Cullen Massen, Isobelle24 - **Cela me fait super plaisir de voir que l'histoire vous plait. Je ne pensais pas recevoir autant de commentaires et je ne m'en plein pas!

Note d'auteur:

◊Chapitre neuf: _Jeux de compagnons._

◊Les fautes sont les miennes. (Merci à Delphine03 et larosesurleau pour la correction)

◊Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à SM. Je m'en sers juste comme des marionnettes occasionnelles pour l'histoire.

◊Les lieux situés sont des recherches vagues. Je ne suis jamais allez là-bas (Comme pour mon autre fiction)

Reviews Anonymes:

**n'gie:** Coucou, Oui on peut dire que ce sont des retrouvailles spéciales et qu'ils se sont bien sauté dessus (Tu m'as fait rire et tu as totalement raison.) Merci pour tes encouragements et j'espère vraiment que tu aimeras toujours mon histoire! Bien que cette suite soit surtout concentré sur eux. L'action reviendra pas d'inquiétude :D

**lucie:** Hello, Effectivement Alistair aime la compagnie de Bella et pour mon histoire c'est plutôt bien, surtout pour la suite. Sinon pour la p'tite Bella qui découvre son attirance pour Peter, une chose à dire: Heureusement! C'est tout de même une fiction sur eux. La suite va être assez 'chaude' mais Bella ne va pas trop être encline à se laisser convaincre si facilement! Elle ne tombe que sur des relations foireuses donc ça se comprend. Merci être encore ici et je te souhaite une très bonne lecture!

**isobelle24:** Coucou, Je me demande bien pourquoi celui-ci serait ton préféré? Ne serais-tu pas un peu coquine ! Je rigole bien sûr. J'ai fait la scène tranquillou pour ne pas froisser leur début de 'relation'. Bella est perdue avec tout ce qui lui arrive et Peter est un peu mauvais quand il s'y met. En tout cas, très bonne lecture!

◊Tout est bon? C'est parti.

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Le hululement d'une chouette tinta et brisa le silence. La nuit était fraiche, étoilée. Splendide.

Les ténèbres enveloppaient deux vampires, absolument. Leur souffle respectif résonnait dans l'air saturé de chaleur moite.

La paille grésillait sous leurs deux poids pendant qu'ils demeuraient allongés sur cette terre sèche.

Chacun d'eux suspendait tout geste en appréhendant l'avenir.

La lenteur du vent s'écoulait sur leurs peaux glaciales.

Peter avait agit sous l'impulsion montante et grisante de clarifier ce que son subconscient lui indiquait depuis que la jeune femme était apparue dans son éternité. Couché, sur les brindilles coupantes qui picoraient son épiderme peu sensible, il se délectait de sa position. Dominance et soumission. Son abdomen était entravé par les cuisses tièdes d'une femelle fougueuse qui l'avait mordu avec ardeur. Chose dont il avait apprécié l'écho tout à l'intérieur de son être. Les femmes au tempérament destructeur l'aiguillonnaient dans une distraction fringante.

Irréfutablement, il sut qu'Isabella comprenait que ses actions furent engendrées par son inconscient et non sa raison. En revanche, si elle désirait rapidement détaler, lui immobilisait sa tête de manière à l'empêcher de rompre le contact créé entre leurs lèvres. Elle avait peur. Une sourde crainte, qu'elle ne maîtrisait plus ses actes. Ils en étaient là, s'enlaçant maladroitement et sans autre mouvement que leur cage thoracique se soulevant au rythme de leur inhalation et expiration.

Achevant de troubler Isabella Swan, il entrouvrit les lèvres et franchit la résistance de ses crocs. Il s'infiltra dans l'humidité à l'aide de sa langue et sentit son halètement se joindre à son souffle. Aussitôt, elle remua contre lui pour le faire céder mais Peter contient sa poigne solidement. Bella pensait que sa puissance de nouveau né la sauverait mais le nomade était essentiellement fait de muscles et redoutables. Aucuns d'eux ne lâcheraient prise pour parvenir à leur fin. Tout d'abord, la jeune femme cacha sa propre langue en la retournant contre son palais. Cependant, Peter rétorqua à sa démarche en bougeant son bassin contre sa féminité. Immanquablement, Bella manqua de déglutir et il en prit support pour asticoter les douces lèvres humides.

Le nomade se résigna à desserrer son ascendant sur la demoiselle qui inspira de soulagement. Toutefois, cela réalisa un électrochoc dans toutes ses cellules quand les arômes de ce dernier s'infiltrèrent en ses sens. Il était véritablement tout autour d'elle, comme un prédateur. La jeune femme accepta à le regarder vraiment et son corps vibra, la faisant refluer par instinct de préservation. Les yeux du mâle reflétaient divers attraits qui l'apeuraient. Illico, Peter l'intercepta en enroulant ses mains contre ses omoplates. Elle fut de nouveau immobilisée dans son étreinte. Gênée, Bella demanda d'une voix frôlant la névrose et l'envie:

«-Visiblement, les légendes disant que les gens du Sud sont étranges se révèlent fondés. Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu fiches? J'apprécierais que tu me lâches Peter.»

Le nommé obliqua son visage avec un air mondain en lui répondant: «-Tu me demandes ce que je fais... C'est plutôt flagrant non? Nos corps sont tellement proches que je sens l'humidité de ta vulve au travers de ton pantalon. Au fait, ton air appréciateur et crevant de désir est aussi révélateur _Chérie._

-S'il-te-plait ne te fous pas de moi. Je ne suis pas idiote. Pourquoi tu m'as mordu, c'est ça m'a question.»

Bella avait tellement aimé s'abreuver son venin qu'elle pouvait comprendre. Néanmoins, sa manière de se servir était spécialement torve et inconfortable. Jamais, elle n'avait eu l'occasion de se trouver dans une situation similaire autrefois. Elle finit par dire mécontente, pendant qu'il la dévisageait insolent:

«-Si tu voulais quelque chose de moi j'apprécierais que tu me le demandes gentiment.

-Pour répondre à ta première question cela me semble évident: Je suis un vampire. Et, ne me fait pas croire que tu te laisserais faire. J'ose le présumer du moins.» Peter eut une expression cruellement froide en l'examinant. Il exigea ensuite. «D'ailleurs je veux que tu enlèves ses fringues.

-Pas question.

-Pas pour ce que tu penses petite dévergondée.» Peter lui offrit un air enjôleur et expliqua d'un chuchotement étrange. «Tu as l'odeur d'Alistair sur tous tes vêtements et j'aime pas tellement.»

Balla haussa les épaules tant bien que mal compte tenu de leur position et répondu paresseusement:

«-Il me les as aimablement prêté. Que veux-tu exactement?

-Je veux que tu te changes.»

Isabella rétorqua en se moquant ouvertement: «-Tu vas trouver ça bizarre mais je n'en ai absolument pas envie. De toute manière je n'ai plus d'habits à moi donc l'affaire est réglée.»

Il y eut un moment de flottement durant lequel les deux immortels se jaugèrent plutôt contrariés.

Peter se métamorphosa en un pur grognement et claqua d'un déplacement du bassin la jeune femme à terre.

Dos contre le sol sec, Bella se tortilla pour échapper à sa proximité en s'aidant de ses talons et de ses coudes tandis qu'il se plaçait entre ses jambes. Il agrippa sa chevilla afin qu'elle échoua à sa tentative éhonté de fuite. L'homme afficha une moue animée d'une flamme ravageant ses pupilles rougeâtres et Bella s'avachit, paralysée. La demoiselle hésitait entre sangloter de désir et geindre de colère. Ses émotions se tiraillaient en des effluves insensés. Il lui paraissait trop provocateur et sans indécision aucune. Peter la stimulait de ses actes radicaux et dominants mais l'irritait pour créer cet entrain contradictoire. Elle avait l'envie de lui faire mal, de le frapper. Il était un démon recherchant sa perte.

Peter délogea un second tremblement en enfouissant son visage sur le côté de son cou féminin. Quand il la huma, animal, elle happa ses larges épaules vivement pour l'éloigner. Néanmoins, dans le même temps, Bella associa son geste en remontant ses hanches jusqu'à choquer un renflement douteux. Ce dernier émit un sifflement d'avertissement, proche de son oreille:

«-Cesses donc de bouger, j'essaie de me contrôler sans te faire de mal.»

Malgré ses paroles plus rassurantes pour l'intégrité de Bella, l'homme souleva son polo et effleura sa poitrine. Un bourdonnement lascif se répercuta dans l'air quand il s'aperçut qu'elle ne portait pas de sous vêtements. Maintenant, Isabella s'interrogeait pertinemment sur la façon qu'employait ce dernier pour se contenir et comprit qu'il bénéficiait tout simplement de sa naïveté. Il la griffa remarquablement. Elle cria. Sitôt, Bella le déporta d'un habile jeu de jambes qui le fit s'écrouler sur le côté.

Il ricana et flirta tout à fait séduisant:

«-Tu veux me repousser ou que je continue? Tes gestes sont si peu authentiques que je les assimile pour les deux.»

Désespérée la jeune femme répliqua, susceptible:

«-Je te l'ai déjà dit. Arrête de te moquer et dégage donc ta main de ma cuisse!»

Peter s'esclaffa en obtempérant d'un sournois: «-à Vos ordres M'zelle.» Il fut debout dans le moment et lorgna l'état concupiscent de la femelle en se retenant de fondre sur son corps et la caresser d'une manière succulente.

La demoiselle demeura assise sur les fesses, les cuisses écartées, chaussures manquantes et pull-over remontant pendant une minute entière. Ses émotions étaient tellement omnipotentes qu'elle ne parvenait pas à réfléchir correctement. Il l'observa la dévisager au travers de ses cheveux ébouriffés, curieuse. Elle se remit vite débout d'une attitude las et le questionna sérieusement en haletant encore:

«-Sincèrement, je ne saisis pas comment tu peux être aussi détendu. Tu t'es déporté si vite et si loin de moi que je ne te comprends pas comment tu l'as fais. Ça me trotte dans la tête comme un tam-tam perpétuel.»

Peter coula un regard interrogateur alors qu'elle replaçait correctement sa tenue et lui désignait ensuite ses tempe:

«-Que veux-tu dire par détendu? Et par Tam-tam?» Il soupira visiblement peu patient pendant qu'il marchait déjà pour retrouver les autres vampires: «-Fais moi plaisir et renonce donc à essayer de communiquer par énigme c'est plutôt chiant, et dis moi de quoi tu parles?»

Bella eut une moue embarrassée en esquivant ses pupilles inquisitrices. L'homme l'avait vivifié d'un appétit autre que la faim qui précédemment, assujettissait l'ensemble de ses ressentis.

Elle dit: «-Ce qu'on vient de faire. Comment tu parviens à te stopper? Ce sont de simples... Effleurements... Et, euh... Tu vois ce que je veux dire?

-Tu es inexpérimentée c'est tout.»

Peter haussa les épaules, chavira un air bouillonnant de désir et lui montra la bosse formée par son membre réveillé. Bella s'humidifia les lèvres automatiquement, sans le vouloir, devant son air affamé. Assurément il y songeait aussi. Toutefois, il ne pouvait pas s'engager sur ce terrain tant qu'elle serait si ambiguë sur ses besoins.

Cependant, la jeune femme suspendit ses pas et au même moment il entendit un murmure provenant de l'arrière:

«-Tu ne voudrais pas me faire l'amour?»

Lentement, Peter se retourna relativement et montra une allure surprise: «-Tu veux que je te fasse quoi?»

Il abordait un air aussi stoïque que désirable et Bella s'hasarda à le provoquer:

«-Me baiser... Si c'est seulement le terme que tu n'aimes pas, je le change. Et, je pense que cela ne te posera pas de problème.»

Il l'étudia. Son assurance était sincère mais il ne devait vraiment pas être conquis par cette proposition par peur de la blesser. Savait-elle véritablement ce qu'elle insinuait? Les boucles magnifiques de Bella lui obstruèrent la vue et elle les déporta de son index derrière ses oreilles. Ses prunelles démontraient une attente et surtout l'expectative qu'il lui réplique n'importe quoi. Apparemment, son silence la mettait mal à l'aise. Peter planta son regard au niveau de la marque de ses dents encore suintante et posa une question dont il connaissait la réponse:

«-Il me semble que tu es vierge, non?»

Elle opina. Lui dû faire un effort pour ne pas la prendre abruptement dans le quart de seconde. L'entendre murmurer ce oui minuscule avait créé l'anarchie dans ses réflexions. Sa bête refaisait surface mais se contient en un ronflement vibrant dans sa poitrine.

Il murmura: «-C'est incompréhensible qu'il n'a pas profité de toi... Une humaine à sa Merci. Incroyable.»

Bella commençait à douter mais redressa ses épaules en signe de détermination. C'était ce qu'elle aspirait. Prendre sa vie en main en se fichant des conséquences. Pour l'instant. Ce ne serait pas si terrible de faire ce genre de chose. Si? Elle se trémoussa, faisant frotter ses cuisses entre elles et il y posa son regard, sombre.

.

Peter se rapprocha progressivement afin de lui laisser l'opportunité de renoncer.

Elle le fixait sans faillir et il l'engloba de ses bras dans une étreinte suffocante. Il traça de sa langue un sillon humide tout le long de l'os de sa mâchoire et émit un sifflement approbateur à ses oreilles qui la fit chanceler. Bien entendu, Peter la retient et promptement, unit sa bouche contre la sienne. Ses doigts glorifièrent ses épaules recouvertes de la laine, descendirent sur le bombé de sa poitrine, taquina sa taille et effleura enfin son nombril en soulevant le chandail. Elle expulsa un bruit alignant plusieurs grognements de désirs, tout en alléchant appétence de l'homme.

Il s'enhardit à dégrafer le pantalon inondé par l'odeur infect d'un autre vampire. Bella souffla, étonnée qu'il accepte si vite sa proposition. Il aurait pu en rire, sachant le comportement souvent moqueur de ce dernier. Cependant, elle reprit contenance et recula tout en le guidant pour qu'elle s'adosse à un arbre assez costaud afin de les soutenir. Elle amena ses petites mains dans les cheveux ébouriffés du Texan et tira dessus. Le pantalon tomba aux pieds de la jeune femme qui s'en débarrassa d'un coup de jambes. Le nomade frôla son mont de vénus, de son index et accéda à une moiteur dû à l'excitation de celle-ci en glissant contre ses plis intime. Elle gémit en un souffle contre ses tempes et il lui chuchota pour la prévenir d'une voix rauque:

«-Je ne veux pas qu'un autre homme te touches, te regardes ou essaies de flirter avec toi. Je dois être le seul, est-ce bien clair?»

Peter traversa la peau salée de ses crocs acérés et obtient un raclement d'ongles contre les racines de ses cheveux. Il stoppa le dérapage de ses doigts contre son clitoris en grognant. Elle tenta alors de le repousser d'une main pour lui dicter le fait d'être la seule responsable de ses agissements. Cependant, il la coupa net dans son élan d'une voix profonde en certifiant:

«-Je suis ton putain de compagnon donc tu m'obéis. Je te le redemande encore une fois. Est-ce bien clair?»

Sitôt que la jeune femme l'admettait d'une douce complainte pour qu'il continue, que ce dernier la souleva, baissa son propre jeans, la pénétra. L'écorce grinça. Deux grommellements libidineux résonnèrent alors qu'ils se liaient d'un simple coup de reins. Si Peter avait été brutal, Bella ne s'en formalisa pas. Leur discussion et actes précédents l'avait émoustillé follement. Assez pour permettre à l'homme de s'introduire aisément après avoir passé son Hymen. Son corps fonctionnait encore sous le plaisir et cela la fit se sentir désirable.

Elle roucoula sous les introductions répétées.

Les grognements luxurieux du mâle se joignaient à la contraction de sa mâchoire masculine pendant qu'il enchainait les coups de reins lentement. Sa convoitise s'affichait nettement dans ses yeux et Bella adorait cela. Elle éraflait son dos de ses ongles sous les innombrables sensations éclatant dans son corps. Sa féminité pulsait en alliance du sexe grossissant en elle. Peter abaissa ses pupilles impudiques pour la voir s'envahir d'un appétit insolite et primal. Elle en souhaitait d'avantage et en remuant sa bouche en un cercle sensuel, lui suggéra de passer le niveau du dessus.

D'un mouvement de bassin, lent, appuyé et démesuré, il s'enfonça plus profondément en sa chaleur tout en soulevant plus haut ses deux cuisses.

Il récoltât un soupir éclatant de jouissance.

Le tronc se fissura en de multiples endroits. Chuta. Emmenant les deux amants qui continuaient leurs caresses. L'homme se dévia en guidant la jeune femme sur lui, afin d'encaisser le choc. Son dos se tassa violement mais il actionna les hanches de Bella pour qu'elle continue à recevoir des séismes de troubles l'extasiant. Peter la tient droite sur son sexe dressé et se rythma à sa cadence survoltée. A croire que sa gêne s'était envolée. Ses cris se transformaient en hurlement exclusivement enivrés.

Le pull porté par Bella commençait à retomber sur ses épaules, imbibé de venin provenant de la morsure sur sa nuque. Ses cheveux batifolaient dans son dos en compagnie du balancement de sa chute de reins. Peter endiguait l'un de ses seins au creux de sa paume alors que le second rebondissait à chaque saut. Son pénis le faisait souffrir tant la femelle était délicieusement tentante. Elle satisfaisait tous ses caprices et quand elle posa un regard enflammé sur lui, son petit retroussé et ses lèvres sucrés entrouvertes, il eut une explosion dans l'être. Son cœur mort aurait pu se ranimer en devinant toutes les émotions divergentes.

Une certitude.

Isabella Swan était sa véritable compagne.

Non pas parce qu'ils s'unissaient charnellement, mais par les interprétations différentes qui s'activaient dans son cerveau. Son odeur, son sourire enjôleur, son trouble d'être dévoilée à moitié nue, gesticulante contre son membre dur. Tout cela n'était rien. Le reste en revanche allait s'avérer ardu. Vivre aux côtés d'une femelle non seulement pour être accompagnée mais parce que c'était sa nouvelle raison de vivre le démoralisait et le revigorait.

Isabella ressentit le changement d'atmosphère et interrogea d'un coup d'œil son partenaire. Il rétorqua d'un piteux sourire et arrêta tout mouvement. Il l'attira contre son torse et la cajola. Il soupira en murmurant contre ses cheveux voluptueux:

«-Tu n'aurais pas dû me laisser faire. C'est mal Isabella de se laisser prendre par un mâle sans vrai autorisation. Je sais que tu veux gérer ta vie mais ne fais pas de stupidité sur de simple et pathétique coup de tête.»

La jeune femme parut confuse en grinçant des dents:

«-Mais, je suis consentante, de quoi tu parles? Et, pourquoi tu gâches tout?»

Peter souleva son postérieur et se retira de son intimité en faisant râler sa partenaire. Elle affirma d'un son de gorge étouffé, contre son pull:

«-Je ne suis pas une gamine. Ne me traite pas comme telle. C'est vexant. Et, je n'irais pas faire ce genre de choses avec n'importe qui. Je sais que c'était… Euh… Soudain, mais oui je te l'ai demandé donc arrête de chercher des excuses à la con. Je ne te plais pas?»

Peter l'obligea à soulever son menton et déclara quand elle posa ses coudes contre son torse pour se maintenir:

«-Bien sûr que tu me plais Isabella. Je pensais que tu te forçais.» Ses traits devinrent soucieux quand il reprit. «D'ailleurs, j'ose espérer que tu n'irais pas voir quelqu'un d'autre comme tu viens de le faire. Tu risquerais gros en effet…»

La moue fâchée de la jeune femme se transforma en un rictus déçu quand elle dit:

«-Ne fais donc pas ton macho et dis moi ce qui te déranges vraiment. Je ne suis pas une imbécile et je sais que tu le voulais aussi. Je sens encore ton érection contre mon ventre qui ne demande qu'a recommencer.»

Il soupira contrarié et la réprimanda: «-Ne m'ennuie pas avec ce genre de fait manifeste.» Puis demanda. «Tu es attiré par moi depuis quand?»

Bella prit le temps de réfléchir pendant qu'il sondait son visage et elle répondit franchement:

«-Plus ou moins depuis notre rencontre je crois. Pourquoi cette question?

-Voilà pourquoi.» Peter se tendit assurément quand il poursuivit. «Te serais-tu mariée à Edward si je ne serais pas intervenu, l'aurais-tu suivi dans l'immortalité?

-Probablement. Mais pourquoi on en vient à mentionner son nom? Tu cherches à m'énerver?

-Dis-moi la vérité.

-D'accord... Oui, je l'aurais fait. Mais rien ne s'est déroulé comme cela. Et, nous ne sommes pas obligés de consigner toutes les erreurs que j'ai commises.

-Ce ne sont pas de tes erreurs dont je discute. C'est un fait, tu serais resté en sa compagnie si Alice ne m'avait pas appelé. Elle a eu une idée plutôt intelligente en me prévenant. Ses visions sont emmerdantes mais parfois il en résulte du positif. Elle a su que j'étais ton compagnon.»

La jeune femme fit une moue dédaigneuse et s'exclama: «-Ce prononce pas ce mot, je ne l'aime pas!

-Tu ne l'apprécie pas parce qu'il te lie à quelqu'un ou parce qu'il te rappelle Edward?

-Les deux réponses sont valables. Laisses moi en paix avec ça. Je ne veux plus en parler.»

Hâtivement, le nouveau né se redressa et s'exclut du corps du nomade en s'asseyant sur l'herbe sèche. Elle évitait son regard perçant lorsqu'il notifia:

«-Isabella, Je suis un indéclinable possessif. Je ne le cache pas. Cependant, sache que je sais prendre soin des gens que j'aime. Honnêtement, que penses-tu qu'il se serait passé dans le cas ou tu te serais finalement mariée à ce trou-du-cul? Disons que je vous aurais rencontré quelques décennies plus tard. Admettons. Le sais-tu?»

La jeune femme nia en le voyant s'approcher dangereusement, il garantit:

«- Je vous aurais démembré. Lui aurait eu une mort sans dignité et très lente. Quoiqu'il va tout de même morfler dans un avenir proche mais ce n'est pas le sujet.» Il renâcla, les yeux noirs. «Pour ce qui est de toi, je t'aurais tout bonnement autorisé à revivre avec tous tes membres après un certain temps. Imagines-tu une relation qui débute sur ses bases?»

Bella s'offusqua et attesta, en l'examinant se torturer l'esprit en concevant ce cas de figure:

«-Tu n'aurais pas fait ça! Es-tu sûr que je le suis, de toute façon... _Ta compagne_?»

Près de son visage choqué, Peter renifla en affrontant son inconscient qui désirait reprendre sa compagne dans un enlacement passionné et la faire définitivement sienne. Elle osait lui poser cette question. Il lui souleva le menton et planta son regard polaire et certain dans celui anxieux de Bella:

«-Je te certifie que si beauté. Pour tes deux questions. Et ces mots ne sont rien. J'ai connu des mâles ayant massacrés accidentellement leurs compagnes à cause de la jalousie. Ils l'ont fait sans le vouloir. Mais le résultat est terrible.»

Au bout de quelques minutes, la jeune femme se releva, remit son pantalon et ses chaussures tandis qu'il faisait de même. L'œil gauche, éclaté, de la jeune femme se contracta dans son infini noirceur tandis que le second émanait un éclat furieux:

«-Je ne veux pas de ça Peter. Je ne suis pas prête pour me faire enfermer dans une relation si... Exclusive. Je te rappelle que je ne suis qu'une nana sans repères qui commence tout juste à se remettre d'une transformation inhabituelle.» Mains sur les hanches elle soupira défaitiste. «Et, tu voudrais qu'on débute une relation alors que j'ai du mal à gérer mes émotions? C'est insensé!»

Peter s'avança promptement devant elle et la reluqua de toute sa hauteur. Ce dernier proclama aussi en lui décrochant un rictus terrifiant:

«-Alors prie pour qu'aucun homme ne te fasses d'avances et tente de t'enlever à moi avant d'avoir pu concrétiser notre appariement. Je ne suis pas Edward. Tu fais ce que bon te semble, je suis d'accord. Mais fais attention.»

Il s'en alla directement sans un regard de plus, en la délaissant, éberluée.

.

.

.

Charlotte et Alistair se jaugeaient d'un air studieux. Jacob, lui, tergiversait sur la suite des événements.

Bien entendu, tous les êtres présents avaient ouïe l'altercation scandaleusement importune des deux autres vampires. Ils n'avaient pas écouté leur conversation qui s'était murée dans un seul bourdonnement. Toutefois les bruissements et gémissement sonore lascifs s'étaient révélés à eux. Sans leurs accords.

Alistair s'était douté du lien les unissant. Peter était un homme sincère bien qu'il ne l'aima pas et Bella n'avait pas hésité à le suivre dehors pour parler, isolés. Discussion vite éludé par leur libido. Pour autant Alistair se fichait de la conduite de Bella. Si elle était heureuse, c'était bon. Cependant, ce nomade Texan avait débarqué avec cette Charlotte. Une petite femme rigolote et véritablement enjouée devant ses manières d'asociales. Elle riait même quand il l'envoyait sur les roses.

Le retour de Peter d'entre les monts gourmant sensuel avait assommé Alistair dans un nouveau mutisme. Posture du vieux vampire qui étonna Jacob. Son attention avait été toute guillerette lorsqu'il conversait avec Charlotte et son nouvel air maussade était absurde. De son petit canapé improvisé, le métamorphe vit Peter s'adosser contre le mur fragile et croiser les bras. Cela va de soit que dans son fort intérieur Jacob rit. Connaissant le caractère de Bella, cette dernière avait déjà posé des limites. Fait confirmé lorsque la concernée s'introduisit dans la hutte l'air abattue et colérique. Elle ignora superbement l_e Texan_ qui la scrutait d'un œil bestial. Il lorgnait sa nuque et Bella s'empressa d'y cacher la marque de ses cheveux.

Le Quilleute s'était rendu compte de l'intérêt porté du nomade pour sa meilleure amie. Il avait bien admis ne pas être son âme sœur comme il le pensait mais Jacob resterait un protecteur pour elle. Voir qu'elle ne se laissait pas dominer par un mec le réjouissait.

Charlotte écarquilla des yeux ahuris en se penchant depuis son fauteuil: «-Vous avez vraiment fait l'appariement sur de la paille dégueulasse?... Ah, non.»

Bella lui retourna une œillade impétueuse et Peter haussa les épaules. Il dit nonchalant avec un sourire en coin:

«-On a fait mumuse. Bon Maintenant qu'on sait où est Bella tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre. J'ai prévenu Emmett du bien être de Bella. Il était réellement heureux.»

Isabella lui envoya un majeur redressé, peu élégant mais efficace pour lui assuré son ressentiment. Il cilla mais se résigna à supporter l'humeur massacrante de cette dernière. Quoi que, la réprimander la briderait mais lui montrerait qu'il ne fallait pas aller trop loin avec sa patience. De sa vitesse affairée, Peter fut vis-à-vis de la jeune femme qui sursauta pendant qu'il s'abaissait à hauteur de sa vue. Bella pinça les lèvres et il prononça d'une voix coulante de promesse lugubre:

«-Continues comme ça et je t'arrache sans demander ton avis à ta prétendue vie de liberté pour t'enchaîner étroitement à ma surveillance. Tu ne connais pas très bien mon caractère mais cela arrivera vite.»

Se faire insulter par sa compagne ne faisait pas parti des facteurs qui déclenchaient sa bonne humeur. Peter s'ajusta donc à ses côtés, un bras entourant les épaules de Bella qui se recroquevilla contre le mur en fulminant. Les autres se consultèrent du regard, indifférents, et Charlotte dit en s'adressant à Bella:

«-C'est bien que les _Cullen_ soient au courant pour toi maintenant. Mais, personnellement j'aimerais bien savoir ce que te voulais Alec.»

Bella répondit d'une voix évasée, vigilante envers le Texan qui la dévisageait d'un rictus fatal. Séduisant mais mauvais:

«-Mis à part me torturer pour qu'Alice lui donne des infos... Non, aucune idée. J'étais juste là-bas pour servir de chiffon.

-Je n'en suis pas sûre.

-Charlotte, que pourrais-je lui apporter? Je te dis qu'il s'en fichait de mon sort. Il recherchait Peter et Edward pour je ne sais quelle raison.»

Jacob s'incéra dans la conversation en repérant l'éclat malicieux du Texan:

«-D'ailleurs, Bella ne peut pas retourner dans l_'antre_ des_ Cullen_. Son père va essayer de la voir. Faudrait trouver un autre endroit.»

D'emblée le visage de Charlotte s'éclaira quand elle tapa des mains et s'exclama:

«-Pourquoi pas chez-nous... Hein Peter? Bella verrait où nous vivons.»

Bella refusa catégoriquement en recevant un pincement aux fesses de la part de Peter et Alistair finit par se faire entendre:

«-Restez ici alors. Mon territoire est vaste et je possède une seconde bicoque presque retapée. Vous n'y feriez que quelques aménagements si nécessaire. J'en conviens ce n'est pas luxueux mais cela devrait suffire.»

Isabella cilla sous la demande biscornue du solitaire. Pourtant, Peter se positionna droit sur ses jambes en la lâchant, regarda Charlotte qui accepta ainsi que Jacob qui haussa les épaules. Tous paraissaient être en accord. Bella sortie de la hutte éclairée par les nombreuses bougies d'un pas courroucé, tout en soupirant. Charlotte délaissa donc le fauteuil en arrêtant d'un geste du bras Peter qui s'apprêtait à suivre sa compagne. La petite blonde quitta la cabane d'un pas léger et reconnut le nouveau né comme une ombre sur sa droite. Elle trottina sur les quelques mètres et lui demanda pleine de sollicitude en posant sa main sur son épaule:

«-Bella...Tu vas bien?

-Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Super je te dis... Je viens de renaitre dans des conditions atroces et me voilà accrochée par un lien invisible. Que demander de plus?»

Charlotte dit automatiquement: «-être moins désagréable avec Peter par exemple?» elle eut l'œil sévère en continuant. «Le sarcasme te rends hideuse et insupportable. Honnêtement, tu devais bien te douter qu'Edward n'était pas ton âme sœur... Le destin a juste précipité les choses.

-Le destin. Alice tu veux dire? D'ailleurs non. Franchement Charlotte, comment pouvais-je le savoir? Je ne sais rien de votre monde et des possibilités infini qu'il offre. Moi, là tout ce que je vois, c'est que tout est tracé sans mon avis, encore une fois et cela, avant d'avoir pu savourer mon éternité.»

Charlotte l'étudia d'un air ébahit et demanda sincèrement:

«-Tu penses vraiment qu'il veut te pourrir la vie?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça! Ne déformes pas mes paroles.» Bella se laissa choir et s'assit, le dos courbé et joua avec un brin d'herbe en hésitant puis poursuivit. «Visiblement, il ne supporte pas mieux les choses que moi. Donc comment veux-tu que je prenne tout cela?

-C'est votre connexion qui fait ça. Il va avoir peur de te perdre, ne t'inquiète pas avec ça. Tu veux quoi? Faire le tour du monde?

-Ouais par exemple, ou briser les testicules d'Edward pour tout ce bazar.»

Charlotte se mit les mains dans les cheveux comme pour se rincer d'une pluie imaginaire et proclama:

«-Il sera ravi de concrétiser tes envies ma belle. Il te suivra et tu le suivras aussi. Pour le moment tu es butée mais tu t'en rendras compte.»

Dubitative, Bella lui offrit une mine déconfite et demanda:

«-Ce n'est pas certain qu'il soit mon compagnon, si? Je veux dire qu'il le pense véritablement mais comment moi, puis-je en être sûre? Il pourrait juste me mentir.»

La petite blonde laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps, contrariée:

«-Si tu me poses la question c'est qu'il y a en effet une part en toi qui s'interroge sur ce fait. Te laisserais-tu toucher par un autre mâle intimement comme vous l'avez fait?

-Bien sûr que non! Pour qui tu me prends?

-Pour une fille totalement paumée avec ses sentiments et ses croyances. J'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer beaucoup d'immortels ayant trouvé leur âme-sœur ou non. Et, je peux t'assurer que tu devineras vôtre lien très rapidement.»

Bella consentit à ne pas contredire son amie et chuchota: «-Je ne sais même pas quelle couleur est sa préférée Charlotte. Ni... Je ne sais pas moi. N'importe quoi. On vient de se rencontrer.»

Les deux femmes sursautèrent lorsque la voix de Peter se fit entendre plutôt proche. Il tendait sa main pour la relever et chuchota également:

«-J'aime le noir, même si ce n'est pas une réelle couleur.»

Bella délibéra silencieusement et abdiqua en lui offrant sa main. Peter la redressa sans difficulté et la relâcha aussitôt. Les jeunes femmes avaient oublié le petit détail sur l'ouïe développé des vampires. Peter ne dit rien et visiblement il ne la brusquerait pas. Pourtant son visage montra une mine renfrogné. Il dit ensuite plus professionnel:

«-J'appellerai les Cullen quand on sera dans la maison. On avisera de la suite et commenceront à t'instruire sur notre monde.»

Jacob consentit à les suivre, mais plus tard. Sa blessure ne cicatriserait pas maintenant. De son côté Alistair promis de lui ramener de la nourriture humaine puisqu'il devait aller chasser.

Cette déclaration jeta un froid polaire mais trop fatigué Jacob s'endormit avec la certitude d'avoir perdu pour de bon sa meilleure amie. Il devrait s'assoir sur ses principes pour garder une bonne relation.

* * *

Note d'auteur:

Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis!

Prochain chapitre: _Interludes, Doutes - Arrivé de Jasper au Texas, doutes et une nouvelle discussion entre nos deux coquinous puisqu'ils vont devoir revoir Edward prochainement._

Ce chapitre était un spécial afin de faire avançer la relation. Donc forcément. Pas d'action.

Merci d'avoir lu !


	12. Chap10 Interludes, doutes

Section papotages: Bonjour tout le monde. L'attente à été plus longue que prévue mais voici la suite (On se retrouve en bas).

Grand grand merci à tous pour les ajouts en Follow et les Favoris. Bienvenue à tous sur ma 'tite fiction.

Thank's à **Alexise-me**, **Delphine03**, **larosesurleau**, **n'gie**, **BellaMcCarthy**, **lucie**, **gaellezjey** pour toutes vos petites attention :)

Note d'auteur:

◊Chapitre dix: _Interludes, doutes_

◊Les fautes sont les miennes. (Merci à Delphine03 et larosesurleau qui sont toujours présentes !)

◊Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à SM. Je m'en sers juste comme des marionnettes occasionnelles pour l'histoire.

◊Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes :

**N'gie:** Hello, J'apprécie franchement tes félicitations! ça m'encourage sur mes prochains chapitres, déjà créés mais tout de même. J'essaie de montrer au mieux comment je vois les personnages et si tu aimes c'est géniale. Merci à toi et bonne lecture !

**Lucie**: Coucou, C'est vrai que leur relation débute fort! J'ai voulu cassé un peu l'image d'une Bella enfantine (Comme je l'avais montré au début). Pour les deux personnages secondaires, il y a du vrai dans ce que tu dis. Je les amène doucement à se connaître. Bien vu ;) Voici la suite, bonne lecture !

◊Les lieux situés sont des recherches vagues. Je ne suis jamais allée là-bas.

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Le rond fluorescent provenant de la Lune débutait son quart descendant en inondant la Terre de sa lumière salvatrice.

Les pleines ambrées incarnaient le réconfort et le ciel parsemé d'étoiles volatiles scintillait d'un pur éclat.

Par delà l'horizon, une demoiselle se pavanait face à sa vitesse extraordinaire. Cette dernière possédait des cheveux bruns aux multiples reflets virant sur l'auburn et le châtain, chatoyant. Elle était vêtue d'une panoplie complète pour s'assurer d'avoir chaud. Cependant, ses habits de randonneurs pour homme ne lui étaient d'aucune nécessité, sinon de ne pas marcher nue. Elle fit de grands signes à l'aide de ses bras pour alerter les deux individus qui la suivaient au loin d'une démarche douce.

Bella avait enfin aperçu la bicoque d'Alistair.

Depuis leur départ de la hutte où Jacob avait continué à ronfler, Bella les avait devancés en courant à une allure infernale. Les nomades du Sud, eux, étaient restés à une distance raisonnable de cette tornade leste. La jeune femme n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de tester sa rapidité en courant et s'en amusait follement. Toutefois, cela avait engendré un détour inutile puisqu'elle n'avait assurément pas le sens de l'orientation.

C'était une jolie baraque faite de latte de bois et clouée par des poteaux métalliques. Alistair avait effectivement déclamé que quelques travaux seraient fructueux. Pourtant aucun d'eux n'y songea. Après tout leurs mésaventures cesseraient bientôt et tout le monde retournerait à ses affaires. Bella contempla Peter un instant et lui offrit un adorable sourire avant d'entrer dans la demeure d'un saut. Par delà l'entrée ,ils virent le balancement sensuel des hanches de la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne soit engloutie par les ténèbres. Charlotte gloussa devant l'air renfrogné de son ami et le distrayait d'un claquement de doigt:

«-Franchement... Faudrait peut être lui conseiller d'arrêter d'être aussi bourrue. Elle va tout nous péter d'ici demain sinon.»

Effectivement un son indiquant une casse se fit entendre suivit d'un juron du nouveau né. Peter souffla et répondit:

«-Ouais. Mais comment veux-tu que je ne la laisse pas faire quand elle est comme ça? Elle m'a souri putain. Ça change de ses espèces de regards abjects. J'ai l'impression qu'elle se fout de moi et je n'aime pas trop ça.»

Son amie ouvrait les lèvres pour parler mais quelqu'un brisa le silence vocal d'un timbre moqueur: «-Reprends donc tes couilles mon ami et fais-la te respecter!»

Jasper, anciennement Whitlock, se profila à leurs côtés en marchant nonchalamment, un rictus espiègle sur le visage. Charlotte le salua d'un hochement de tête entendu et Peter le fusilla du regard. Le nouveau venu questionna son ami:

«-Elle m'a l'air plutôt en forme, comment elle s'en sort?

-Très bien. Mis à part ses écarts dus à sa force monumentale, tout beigne. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?

-Alice a eu une vision d'Alistair et de Bella avant que vous ne partiez.

-Bien entendu, elle n'aurait pas pu nous prévenir et nous éviter de perdre du temps.

-Elle savait Bella en sécurité donc elle n'en a pas vu l'intérêt. Et j'abdique en son sens.

Peter lui coula un regard suffisant: «-Ta femme ne voit l'intérêt que s'il s'agit de propre cul.»

Jasper lorgna son ami d'un air préventif, qui lui renvoya un désintéressement total. Alice et Bella étaient amies et cela allégeait donc l'atmosphère pesante qui se créa entre eux. Le major aurait pu déclencher un combat pour l'insulte envers sa femme, mais en entendant Bella rouspéter contre un objet trainant dans la maison, sourit finalement. Aussi, Jasper remarqua les traits soucieux de son ancien soldat et reprit la parole:

«-Notre petite Bella est véritablement _ta compagne_ alors? Alice m'a confié ce petit secret en m'envoyant ici pour que Bella sache que _les Cullen_ sont toujours soucieux de son bien être. Bien que, honnêtement, j'étais aussi curieux de voir cela en vrai.»

Peter pivota son visage contrarié et affirma: «-Ouais et bordel de merde c'est vraiment emmerdant. Je n'ai plus aucune liberté, sinon de penser à elle depuis que je l'ai retrouvé. Je la sens comme si elle s'accrochait sans même le vouloir à mon âme.» Le nomade plissa les yeux et demanda. «Comment tu as fais, toi... Oh le grand dieu de la guerre pour assumer cette part en toi qui délaisserait tout pour ta compagne? J'ai envie de m'arracher les burnes tellement j'en peux plus d'être si pitoyable.»

Son ami lui retourna un mimique railleuse et répliqua:

«-Tu feras avec. D'ailleurs pour info Edward le sait. Non, ce serait plus juste de dire qu'Alice en a informé tout le Clan. Carlisle s'en doutait et je crois qu'Esmée est plutôt satisfaite pour une raison que j'ignore.

-Sans rire? J'ai besoin de savoir plus que ça avant de craquer et de lui faire du mal mec. Et pour _info_, je me fiche de ta bande de mangeurs végétariens.

-Tu ne lui feras rien. Bella le saura aussi quand elle prendra le temps de réfléchir.»

Charlotte s'incéra dans la conversation: «-De plus, cela ne fait que quelques heures. Tu ne comprenais même pas le pourquoi de ton attachement à l'humaine antérieurement. Savoure donc ton plaisir de la voir vivante, c'est déjà bien pour commencer.»

De nouveau un grincement suspect résonna dans l'habitat et Peter finit par décider d'interrompre le massacre. Alistair avait été bien aimable en leur prêtant son bien, mais Peter doutait qu'il le soit encore si Bella démontait tout. En pénétrant le Hall étroit il vit une petite lueur se propager par une lampe et la suivit. Enfin il réussit à voir sa compagne dans un salon, agenouillée au sol et tenant au creux de ses paumes un verre brisé. Elle releva des yeux presque larmoyant et il s'accroupit près d'elle pour éjecter les morceaux par la seule baie vitrée, ouverte.

Bella se renfrogna et dit: «-J'ai réussi à allumer cette pouffiasse de lampe mais pas à tenir ce verre... C'est démoralisant. Je ne suis utile à rien!»

Voyant la crise de nerf rejoindre les ressentiments de la jeune femme Peter se pencha légèrement et l'engloba doucement de ses bras. Il était presque peiné mais n'était pas assez patient pour discuter de sa force et de ses désavantages quotidiens. Ce dernier lui murmura d'une voix rassurante tout en humant son parfum:

«-Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'es tout simplement pas assez consciencieuse dans tes gestes. Essaies de t'appliquer pour commencer et après cela sera plus aisé.»

Bella marmonna: «-J'y suis arrivée en n'y pensant pas la dernière fois avec ton foutu Jeans.»

Charlotte entra à cet instant en gloussant franchement et Jasper s'assit tout aussi vite sur la seule chaise. Peter se releva ensuite en retenant Bella qui n'eut le choix que de l'accompagner. Ce dernier la serra fort et reluqua ses deux amis en s'exclamant:

«-Une putain d'intimité c'est possible?»

Charlotte haussa un sourcil suggestif et Jasper n'argumenta pas. Malheureusement pour le nomade, Bella repéra l'ancien dieu de la guerre et s'éloigna directement de Peter pour s'approcher ce dernier qui lui tendait un bout de tissus rouge. Curieuse, elle le prit dans sa paume sans autre action et questionna:

«-C'est gentil mais c'est pour quoi faire?

-Alice m'a prestement réquisitionné pour te donner ce bandeau afin qu'il cache ton œil. Tu ne vas pas tarder à t'admirer dans un miroir et avec cela, ce sera moins éprouvant.

-C'est si moche que ça? Et, je me suis déjà vue dans l'eau d'un étang et je n'ai pas péter un plomb à ce que je sache.

-Comme tu le sens. Nous avons déjà vu bien pire donc cela ne nous poses pas de problèmes, mais en tant que jeune vampire tu pourrais devenir incontrôlable.

-Génial... Je suis inutile et incontrôlable. Merveilleux.

-Ne le prends pas comme ça. C'est un cadeau.»

Bella finit par acquiescer et d'une rapide avancée se retrouva proche de Jasper qui la scruta suspicieux. Elle le comprima de ses petits bras, totalement penchée sur son corps masculin et souffla. Il sentait autrement que Peter mais les assimilait par leurs odeurs de bois mouillé. Jasper possédait une musculature assez impressionnante. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment regardé Jasper comme quelqu'un d'appréciable et elle expira en pensant qu'il serait temps d'apprendre à le connaitre. Ce dernier ne dit rien et se contenta de lever les mains en l'air pour que son ami remarque qu'il ne tenterait rien. En effet, le major vit les prunelles de son ancien sergent virer coléreuse, noires et effroyables. Alors il se racla la gorge pour permettre à Isabella de se remettre dans une position plus décente mais cette dernière n'y fit absolument pas attention.

Brusquement, la jeune femme se fit tirer en arrière par une poigne abusive et faillit blesser Jasper. Une étrange chaleur l'engloba et elle comprit dans le moment que Peter agissait de manière possessive. Devant le mutisme générale Bella déclama en soupirant:

«-Peter. Veux-tu bien me laisser tranquille? Je voulais simplement remercier Jasper. Je n'ai jamais eu le loisir de le faire précédemment, donc j'en profite maintenant.»

Son souffle tiède, dans son cou, l'électrisa en propageant une secousse entre ses cuisses. Il ricana. Elle écouta l'homme contre son oreille qui la réprimandait tout en effleurant son ventre:

«-Nous avons eu une petite discussion qui n'a visiblement pas servie à grand chose. Cela t'arrives d'écouter?»

Bella frémit et répliqua soupçonneuse: «-Il est ton ami non? En plus il est avec Alice. Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il tenterait quelque chose?» Elle se tut puis demanda anxieuse en tressaillant quand Peter introduit son pouce entre sa peau et son pantalon trop large. «Tu ne crois pas sérieusement que j'ai de l'attirance pour Jasper? Enfin... Euh... Sans t'offenser Jasper...»

Le nommé haussa les épaules distrait en observant Peter qui le subjuguait d'une vague de jalousie abominable.

Peter dit sombrement: «-Je t'ai prévenu de faire attention. J'ai du respect pour le major mais bordel ne fait pas ça avec quelqu'un d'autre.»

Ce dernier la fit pivoter et appuya durement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Tactique contestable mais qui fonctionna. Bella se laissa amadouer dans l'étreinte et répondit plus vivement au baiser que la dernière fois. Il se transforma en grognement de la part de Peter et sifflement aigue de Bella. Le nomade passa ses mains dans son dos puis descendit pour agripper ses fesses en dessous du tissu. Elle s'ajusta à sa hauteur et tira contre sa nuque afin qu'il s'abaisse, sauta et s'accrocha à sa taille. Il la comprima contre lui aussi près possible et approfondit le baiser, s'embrasant dans une ardeur de luxure intense. Le vampire recula d'un bond et s'adossa contre un mur. Sur le coup la jeune femme redressa la tête et il en profita pour renifler sa peau.

Il envoya un regard hautain à Jasper qui secoua la tête devant tant de machisme. Certes, il aurait fait pareil mais jamais il ne l'avouerait.

Lorsque les deux compagnons s'évaluèrent du regard et que l'un afficha de la contrariété, l'autre consentit à relâcher prise. Bella se réajusta donc proprement, gênée, et décida de monter les escaliers en bois se situant sur sa droite. Charlotte railla son ami pour son comportement. Néanmoins il se fichait d'avoir une bonne attitude. Il avait de nouveau prouvé que la jeune femme était attirée par lui.

Elle lui rétorqua:

«-Ce n'est pas une raison pour nous la dévergonder.

-Tout va bien Charlotte, nous n'étions pas en train de fornniquer comme des bêtes dans le salon, remets-toi en. Es-tu jalouse parce que j'ai trouvé ma compagne ?

-Pauvre con!» Charlotte se redressa hâtivement, debout et l'avertit. «Si je t'emmerde avec ça c'est pour ton bien. Tu crois qu'elle va juste se laisser faire sans rien dire? Attends un peu qu'elle murisse et on va bien voir comment tu vas finir. Ce n'est que sa troisième semaine!»

Jasper opina devant les propos de Charlotte. Les femmes étaient téméraires. Pour autant, le major n'était pas assuré que la petite Bella soit aussi prude que ce que semblait penser son amie. Ce dernier haussa finalement les épaules encore une fois et annonça:

«-Je vais aller chasser avec Isabella.»

.

.

.

L'humidité n'était quasiment jamais présente dans ce pays. Bella s'en rendit vite compte lorsque l'aurore apparut. Le soleil était déjà éclatant et rendait leur épiderme scintillant. La jeune femme râla contre ce fait inéluctable en enjambant une branche de bois pourrie. A ses côté, Jasper la lorgnait se débattre contre ses dissemblances sentimentales. Elle fut énervée, triste, en colère, joyeuse et maussade par à coups. Un amour pur la traversa momentanément. Il le ressentait et s'en renfrognait.

Son ancien soldat allait devoir travailler dur pour faire en sorte que la jeune femme s'acclimate au mieux de sa condition.

Ils regardèrent un chevreuil gambader loin devant et la faim d'Isabella devient féroce. Toutefois elle coula un regard affamé vers le major et le questionna d'une voix impatiente:

«-Je te le laisse?»

Il fut décontenancé par sa demande et dit aimablement: «-Bien sûr que non, vas-y.»

Bella fit trois pas rapidement et s'arrêta avant de murmurer, incertaine: «-On partage alors?»

Cette fois il gronda et l'incita d'un coup de pieds derrière les genoux à courir. Ce qu'elle fit. Bondit hors de sa porté et attaqua comme une bombe la pauvre bête. Cette dernière devient inerte tout aussi promptement. Au moment où Bella déchirait la chair en d'ignobles lambeaux un raclement de gorge l'interrompit. Elle se redressa doucement en étudiant le vampire devant elle et s'écria:

«-Si tu en voulais fallait pas me dire d'y aller.

-Ce n'est pas ça Bella, juste... Tu n'as peut être pas besoin de le déchiqueter, si?

-Non... Tu as raison Jasper, mais j'adore faire ça. Je suis plus calme ensuite.»

Elle s'avança dans sa direction, le nargua d'un rire sournois et galopa pour retourner dans leur nouvelle tanière. L'ancien dieu de la guerre soupira devant l'attitude de cette femelle instable.

Elle lui donnerait des maux de têtes que ce ne serait pas surprenant.

.

.

.

Couchée dans l'herbe sèche et rocailleuse, Isabella comptait les nombreuses bestioles qui lui passaient sous le nez. Des sauterelles, des pucerons, des mouches. Quand elle vit zigzaguer une abeille, elle l'attrapa subitement dans l'espoir de parvenir à la sauvegarder mais échoua. L'insecte s'écrasa lamentablement contre sa paume comprimée. Soufflant à cause de son incapacité tactile, Bella clos la paupière et se laissa bercer par la brise.

Soudainement, elle entendit des bruissements sur sa droite mais resta dans cette position. Bella connaissait l'odeur du vampire. Charlotte allait encore la sermonner parce qu'elle détruisait encore quelque chose.

Une semaine entière s'était déroulée sans incident. Depuis _Forks,_ Carlisle faisait le messager quant aux événements se déployant au fur et à mesure. Edward était réapparu depuis trois jours et ordonnait de voir son ancienne fiancée. De la sorte, Peter n'avait pas désiré que le Clan vienne ici pour inciter sa compagne à faire des âneries. En effet, quand l'appel du Docteur s'était terminé, Bella avait broyé une paire d'objet trônant dans la maison d'Alistair. La jeune femme était devenue un cyclone intraitable et Peter du faire preuve d'autorité dégradante pour l'apaiser. Bien entendu, ce dernier n'était pas en accord pour faire venir le télépathe mais ne pulvérisait pas tout ce qui se trouvait à porté par contrariété.

Chaque chose en son temps.

En conséquence, les nomades usèrent donc du laps de temps défini pour entrainer le nouveau né. Tout d'abord elle dû parvenir à tenir entre ses doigts des objets sans les casser. Que ce soit volontaire ou non. En Effectivement, quand la jeune femme pataugeait dans des idées funestes, elle fracassait d'un balancement ces objets sans remords. Edward ravivait involontairement des souvenirs douloureux.

Bella s'était attachée à Peter et savoir que son ancien fiancé voudrait l'éloigner d'elle, la rendait hargneuse. Charlotte s'arrangeait donc pour lui communiquer sa bonne humeur afin d'aboutir à dominer ses émotions.

Bien que novice, son talent était étouffant. Bella comprenait très vite. Cette dernière put de faite apprendre des conseils de Jasper sur les manières de se défendre, les bases du moins.

Seul son caractère de cochon ennuyait les trois autres vampires.

Durant cette semaine, Jacob repartit à Forks afin d'approfondir l'alibi pour la prétendue _mort_ de sa meilleure amie. Carlisle l'avait réquisitionné comme témoin. Immanquablement, sa présence n'était pas profitable aux vampires. Alistair avait en horreur son odeur et Bella était trop occupée par ses nombreuses leçons.

Une deuxième semaine passa.

Puis un mois.

L'été toucha à sa fin.

.

.

.

Jasper et Peter s'absentèrent.

Ils délaissèrent les deux femelles afin de retourner auprès des Cullen. Ils cherchaient un moyen de trouver Alec Volturi sans faire intervenir les Rois. Chose impossible. De plus Peter avait un compte à régler avec le télépathe sans qu'Isabella soit dans les parages. Elle aurait trouvé une excuse fastidieuse pour ne pas le voir combattre.

La présence d'Alistair leur était favorable dans la mesure où il saurait les protéger pendant cette séparation. Le retour des deux hommes paraissait s'être prononcé pour cette fin de matinée. Et, cette dernière fut morose pour les deux femmes demeurant dans le territoire du vieil immortel.

Lorsque Jasper était venu les aider avec l'apprentissage de Bella, il avait rapporté quelques objets, des vêtements pour tous, ainsi qu'un petit autoradio. Objet de divertissement particulièrement bien accueilli et qui fonctionnait depuis, toutes les matinées. Cependant, cette fois-ci, dans la baraque en chantier de reconstruction, la mélodie fut obstruée par un bruit désagréable.

La friction discontinue de la mâchoire de Bella commençait à tracasser son amie Charlotte. Cette dernière éternua bougonne et demanda gentiment à la fautive de se taire afin de pouvoir écouter la mélodie. La nomade tentait de jouer aux échecs mais n'y parvenait point. Au bout de quelques minutes cette dernière fulmina et déclara coléreuse:

«-Nom de dieu Bella, veux-tu bien cesser ce vacarme. Je ne m'entends plus réfléchir.»

La nommée, assise sur une chaise, posa un regard étonné sur son amie et étendit ses jambes contre l'accoudoir du fauteuil portant Charlotte. Dans un même temps, elle se mit à ronger son petit doigt qui expulsa un son affreux quand il se fissura. S'en suivit d'un juron. Cette fois, la petite blonde coula des pupilles plus démentes et dit mielleusement:

«-Dis donc, pour quelqu'un qui affirme n'en avoir rien à faire de Peter, tu me parais bien préoccupé par son sort. Tu sais... il va revenir en forme et aussi con que d'habitude!

-Occupes-toi donc de tes affaires et laisses moi en paix.

-Nous sommes ici depuis de très, très longs jours et tu rumines son départ. Je suis en ta compagnie et tu m'irrites.

-M'écoutes pas alors.»

Charlotte leva les yeux aux ciels face à l'éloquence peut soigner de la jeune femme et annonça:

«-D'accord... J'abandonne. Morfonds-toi... Je vais voir Alistair, lui au moins saura me distraire.»

La petite blonde prit son échiquier et Bella tiqua en parlant d'une voix taquine:

«-Fais comme bon te sembles. Vas donc lui lécher les amygdales!

-Je ne vais pas...» Charlotte se tue et saisissant l'humour dit: «-Crétine!»

Bella coula un regard goguenard mais repris aussi rapidement son air maussade. La petite blonde haussa les épaules et quitta la maison joyeusement.

Isabella observa sa camarade courir au loin puis, quand elle fut invisible se délogea de la chaise et grimpait les escaliers. Plusieurs chambres abritaient l'habitat. Jasper avait emprunté la plus petite et Charlotte la plus grande. Peter avait seulement voulu s'approprié la pièce accolée à celle de Bella. Dans le couloir, la jeune femme hésita en jetant un regard en arrière puis ouvrit la pièce du nomade. Sa flagrance la fit flancher mais ses pieds la menèrent sur le grand lit trônant sur la gauche. Elle s'y affala et s'enfuit entre les couvertures. Bella savait que Peter aimait particulièrement s'emmitoufler le soir dans ses couvertures pour lire. Il l'avait fait de multiples fois et la jeune femme avait pensé que c'était plutôt mignon.

Elle s'enroula dans sa couette aux couleurs sombres et fit semblant de dormir. Reniflant tout le parfum disponible.

.

.

Les heures défilèrent à une vitesse folle et le soleil culmina dans le ciel. Toujours pelotonner dans le lit douillet, Bella lisait l'un des livres appartenant à son _compagnon_. Elle détestait véritablement ce titre mais devant sa jalousie et sa rancœur depuis le départ de Peter, elle devrait bien admette qu'il lui manquait. Bella avait peur qu'une femme lui mette le grappin dessus et qu'il ne revienne jamais. Il était sexy et fort. De quoi faire venir les minettes. Dans les songes du bouquin, elle n'ouïe pas les escaliers grincer.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit d'un fracas, faisant sursauter Bella qui s'agrippa jusqu'à déchirer le livre. Elle tourna un visage apeuré et coupable vers l'homme abrupt et s'adoucit sensiblement en reconnaissant Peter. Bella ne dit rien, l'étudia. Il avait l'air épuisé ainsi que surpris de contempler la jeune femme dans son antre, seule, en plein milieu de ses couettes favorites. Il déposa un bagage plutôt lourd sur le plancher et s'approcha de son matelas.

Bella, allongée, reflua vers la gauche en le discernant retirer son pull. Son torse se dévoila et elle détourna ses yeux. Il ôta d'un coup de pied chaque chaussure et la rejoignit en trois enjambées avant de tomber sur le matelas mou. Il ne la regarda pas, se positionnant tout simplement sur le dos, bras en dessous de sa tête. La jeune femme se retrouva serrée contre le mur, la place devenant minime. La voix profonde de Peter finit par éclater la petite bulle de silence:

«-Si tu veux rester ici j'aimerais que tu me donnes de la couverture. Je suis épuisé et j'ai besoin de ce réconfort.»

La jeune femme renonça à sa couverture en la délogeant tant bien que mal. Elle plaça cette dernière sur son grand corps mais elle garda un petit bout entre ses doigts. Peter tourna son visage vers elle en plissant les yeux:

«-On peut partager, je ne suis pas égoïste à ce point.

-Ouais... Merci.»

Bella avait une petite voix et conclu que pour reprendre une meilleure position elle devrait bouger. Elle crapahuta jusqu'à lui et se remis dessous. Elle souffla dans l'apaisement chaud et odorant. Peter referma les yeux et décida de se contenter de cela. Isabella était timide et il ne voulait pas la faire fuir alors qu'elle commençait juste à vouloir de sa présence.

Inconsciemment, Isabella plaça une petite main sur le ventre de l'homme et se rapprocha graduellement. Elle installa son corps contre le sien et sa tête dans le creux de sa nuque tout en caressant les abdos de l'homme. Elle s'arrêta un instant de respirer quand Peter enroula l'un de ses bras entre sa taille et la ramena plus près. De son autre main il joua avec les longues mèches de ses cheveux.

Elle renifla désolée alors qu'il l'interrogeait maintenant inquiet. Qu'avait-elle fait? Toute de suite il s'imagina le pire mais elle chuchota timidement:

«-J'ai pensé que tu ne reviendrais pas...»

En dessous de la chambre éclairée par le soleil, Ils entendaient Jasper remuer en pestiférant contre les installations inutiles de la cuisine et la voix d'Alice se fit entendre. Elle jouait visiblement à des devinettes avec Jasper en attendant que Peter se repose. Bien entendu aucun d'eux n'auraient pensé que Bella serait dans sa chambre en train de se prélasser. Un évènement qui avait stupéfié tout le monde.

Peter la dévisagea méfiant et demanda: «-Pourquoi diable ferais-je cela femme?»

Bella haussa les épaules en faisant bouger de même le bras de Peter qui glissa jusqu'au bombé de ses fesses.

Elle admit honteuse: «-Je ne sais pas... Tu aurais pu rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre de plus facile à vivre par exemple.»

L'homme l'étudia en comprenant qu'elle était convaincue de ses paroles. Il l'obligea à le regarder et se contenta d'un: «-Tu es ma compagne.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport. Je suis une femme difficile à vivre. Je suis insupportable avec toi et tu continues à essayer de me... Séduire.»

L'homme l'observa se morfondre et admit: «-Oui tu l'es et c'est bien de le reconnaître. Ecoutes, je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi parce que tu te tourmentes toute seule avec des questions chiantes comme la mort. Tu me vois comment?

-Comme quelqu'un de bien.»

Elle fronça les sourcils en gardant leurs regard amarré et il précisa:

«-Je sais que tu es venue pour autre chose que pour lire un bouquin barbant. Ne baisse pas les yeux! Je n'ai pas dit que c'était condamnable _Darling_. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est ton besoin de contredire toutes tes envies. Tu te restreins et ça m'ennuie.»

Bella s'offusqua et murmura: «-Je ne me restreins pas...

-Ah ouais? Tu fous quoi dans mon lit alors?»

Il effleura de son nez ses pommettes et elle sanglota un soupire de contentement. Illico, elle se récupéra une allure furibonde et répondit maussade en comprenant qu'il jouait:

«-Rien du tout! Arrêtes donc ces jeux stupides!»

Durant ces semaines passées, Peter s'était amusé à la stimuler de diverses manières. Chacune d'elles fonctionna jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte qu'il l'embobinait pour arriver à la faire s'abandonner. Le Texan conclu:

«-Tu vois... Tu recherches constamment à tout contrôler. Je sais que tu aimerais te laisser aller et tu as peur mais merde fais un effort. Je ne vais pas te bouffer. Enfin... Façon de parler.»

D'emblée elle se renfrogna en sachant qu'il avait raison.

Elle s'assit en enlevant son emprise sur sa taille et ramena la couverture dans le geste. Il haussa un sourcil quand il fut le torse découvert et prévient:

«-Rallonges-toi avec cette foutue couverture ou je viens la chercher moi même avec toutes les conséquences que cela implique.»

Aussitôt, Bella cacha la couette sous ses fesses et le lorgna d'un air de défiance: «-Viens essayer pour voir!»

En bas, un éclat de rire retentit et pendant ce moment d'interlude ou Bella reconnu la voix de Rosalie, Peter se jeta sur elle. Il la recouvrit de son grand corps alors qu'elle fut allongée sur le ventre et jetais la fautive au sol. L'homme gronda près de ses oreilles:

«-Tu sais, j'ai passé des jours de merde donc ce n'est pas le moment de m'énerver…

-Vas donc la chercher ta couette si c'est ça qui t'intéresse.»

Le mâle pinça les lèvres et son corps vibra sous les soubresauts de rire qu'il essayait de contenir. La femelle bougea son postérieur pour le faire s'éjecter mais ne réussit qu'à faire sortir le feulement empli de rire de Peter. Il gardait ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme pour ne pas qu'elle fuit et il affirma narquois entre deux ricanement:

«-Tu deviens jalouse d'un bout de tissus. Ne nies pas, je le sens à plein nez.»

Elle rugit de rage et il redevient sérieux en la retournant sur le dos. Elle esquivait ses pupilles rouges et pleines de malice. Il attesta:

«-Je n'en reviens pas de voir ça! Tu me fais chier pendant des semaines à m'envoyer promener et te voilà jalouse...Réellement, tu es trop hilarante!»

La jeune femme rétorqua honteuse et triste: «-Contente que je te fasse marrer.»

Peter se calma et desserra son ascendant sur sa compagne qui pestait. Il vit sa mine déconfite qui démontrait une envie de pleurer. Ce qu'elle ne pouvait faire. Alors il devient plus serein et s'assit, les jambes hors du lit alors qu'il remettait ses chaussures. Il coula un regard adouci vers elle et la consola:

«-_Chérie_... Ce n'est pas mal, juste étrange pour une femme qui dit ne pas vouloir de compagnon.

-J'admets. Maintenant que c'est clarifier on peut descendre? Tu as des choses à m'apprendre non?»

L'homme cilla en réfléchissant sérieusement sur le sens de sa question en l'observa de haut en bas. Bella paraissait vouloir dire plusieurs choses en même temps.

Elle demanda néanmoins: «-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ton sac?

-Démetri.» Il annonça ensuite sans préambule quand il remit un sweet-shirt propre: «-Au fait, Edward est ici ma belle.»

Elle se tendit d'instinct alors qu'un violent spasme la tétanisait. Que venait-il de lui dire? Pourquoi était-il ici? En reluquant l'homme arrogant elle discerna une gigantesque écorchure sur l'un de ses bras. Peter avait-il combattu Edward? Et surtout comment Peter avait-il réussi à s'en sortir alors que son rival était un télépathe? Autant de questions sans réponses donnèrent des nausées à la jeune femme. Elle se laissa choir sur le parquet et questionna d'un chuchotis terrorisé:

«-Il ne t'as pas fait de mal?»

Peter s'abaissa près d'elle, conscient qu'elle s'inquiétait véritablement. Il lui entoura la frimousse de ses grandes mains et lui dicta:

«-Oui, il l'a fait. Mais il s'est prit une raclée si phénoménale qu'il n'oserait pas me provoquer une nouvelle fois.

-Pourquoi as-tu fais ça? A quoi ça te sers de l'affronter?

-_Hear_t... c'est comme ça que marche le monde dans lequel tu vis maintenant. Tu aurais aimé que je le laisse sans aucune égratignure après l'incident qui a provoqué cette marque?»

Il effleura son menton, glissant jusqu'à sa clavicule et son épaule. La chair concave s'était remodelée partiellement. Même son œil s'était renouvelé, bien qu'il soit comme nécrosé. Son œil s'englobait d'un rouge macabre et le contour normalement blanc, se fondait dans une noirceur étrange. Ses paupières gardaient une cicatrice des ongles d'Alec. Pour sur, qu'il trouverait un moyen de venger la jeune femme.

Elle s'autorisa à rencontrer les pupilles rassurantes et orgueilleuses de son compagnon qui parla:

«-Je pense que tu comprends cela même si tout te parait cruel. Je protège ce qui m'est cher. Il t'a fait du mal et a été puni, point final. C'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir.»

* * *

Note d'auteur:

_Prochain chapitre: Réunion, conséquences - Les Volturi vont être mentionnés. Edward va faire l'emmerdeur. Alice: toujours aussi bavarde. _

Merci à vous d'être toujours ici à me lire. Comme d'hab, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis!

Oh... J'y pense. Avec Delphine03, nous avons commencé une 'tite histoire (Bella/Jasper). Ce n'est pas très correct de faire de la pub, mais si jamais ça vous intéresse, z'êtes les bienvenues :)

A bientôt!


	13. Chap11 Reunion, Conséquences

Note d'auteur:

Bonjour, bonjour! Bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs, Favoris, Alertes.

**Delphine03, gaellezjey, N'gie, larosesurleau, BellaMcCarthy, lucie** - Je ne vous remercie jamais assez de laisser une trace de votre passage à chaque chapitre!

◊Chapitre onze: _Réunions, conséquences_

◊Les fautes sont les miennes. (Merci à Delphine03 et larosesurleau qui corrigent mes fautes.)

◊Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à SM. Je m'en sers juste comme des marionnettes occasionnelles pour l'histoire.

◊Les lieux situés sont des recherches vagues. Je ne suis jamais allée là-bas

◊_Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes:_

**N'gie:** Hello! Oui, Bella oute mais c'est fini ce temps là. Dans ce chapitre, je la montre un peu plus confiante dans ses sentiments et surtout envers Peter. Tu aimes toujours alors? J'en suis super heureuse. Au moins, je réussis à maintenir un certain rythme et ne pas t'ennuyer. Bonne lecture fidèle lectrice ;)

**lucie:** Hello. Reviens parmi nous, ne meurt pas! Pour le moment de la couette, je me suis amusée parce qu'un peu de légèreté fait du bien aussi. Rosalie n'est pas trop présente je l'avoue, bien que j'aime son personnage. Très bonne lecture!

◊Tout est bon? C'est parti.

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Isabella Swan était actuellement assise sur un lit.

Difficilement, elle tentait de se temporiser afin de ne pas anéantir la première chose qui se trouverait dans son champ de vision. Peter venait de descendre rejoindre les autres vampires à l'étage du dessous pour qu'elle s'assagisse de sa rage naissante. Ce dernier l'avait avisé de la venue de son ancien partenaire et cela l'avait rendu instable émotionnellement. Bella ne souhaitait pas l'affronter maintenant, cependant son avis n'était pas requis. Peter avait été clair sur ce fait, et au final Bella parvient à atténuer sa colère pour faciliter ses prochaines conversations sans grognements.

Elle emprunta l'escalier et salua d'un hochement de tête la belle Rosalie qui la scrutait curieusement. Oui, son œil avait un aspect insolite et Bella l'avait aperçu dans les vitres de la maison. Si Jasper lui avait donné ce bandeau pour se contenir une allure normale, elle préférait montrer à tous ce qu'elle avait enduré. C'était encore douloureux parfois. Toutefois, Bella pouvait de nouveau voir en trois dimensions.

Du coin de l'œil, la demoiselle vit Alice s'éjecter du canapé et d'un gloussement enfantin, l'embrassa de ses petits biscotos. Bien entendu, la voyante ne perdit pas de temps pour s'excuser puisqu'elle était indirectement la cause de son réveil médiocre.

Promptement, cette dernière lui tira le bras et l'emmena dans le Hall en prévision d'une balade. Peter et Jasper se désintéressèrent des deux femmes et Rosalie fouilla dans toute la maison pour trouver un petit souvenir à emporter. Autant dire que Bella leur lança une œillade méprisante et qu'aucun d'eux ne la vit. Elle protesta donc pour la forme en se faisant malmener le coude par l'attraction exercée par la main d'Alice. Les babillages intempestifs de la jeune brunette débutèrent par une remarque ironique:

«-Tu dégages des ondes sexuelles très intenses ma _chère sœur._»

Assurément, Alice voulait faire référence à son lien plausible avec Peter. Toutefois, la jeune femme ne désirait pas arpenter ce genre de sujet qui ferait dérailler Alice dans des divagations sans queue ni tête. Néanmoins, Alice repéra la petite étincelle dorée qui survenait dans les prunelles de Bella et lui affirma qu'aucun engagement ne la retenait dans le végétarisme. Bien sûr Peter serait compréhensif si elle gardait ce type d'alimentation mais la soutiendrait de même dans le cas contraire. En fait, depuis son réveil, elle ne s'était pas vraiment posée la question sinon qu'elle avait toujours faim.

Le sujet finit par s'estomper et reprendre de plus belle sur la manière dont Alice avait rencontré Jasper. Bella eut droit à la narration de leurs premiers ébats et autres explicitations sur l'appariement. Chose dont la jeune femme se serait bien passée. Elle eut même le privilège de regarder la marque en croissant de lune située sous son sein gauche, qui scintillait plus que nécessaire créée par le major.

La jeune femme comprit rapidement que Rosalie, bien que porté sur le sexe, n'était pas assez bavarde sur ce sujet. Inévitablement, la voyante mesurait son amie nouvellement née vampire comme une source intarissable à écouter. Alice savait qu'elle et Peter avaient expérimenté un petit bout de plénitude ensemble et désirait connaitre tous les détails. Néanmoins, Bella n'était pas du genre à dévoiler son intimité, aussi précaire soit-elle.

Plusieurs heures se déroulèrent et elles aboutirent de nouveau, en rebroussant chemin, près de la hutte d'Alistair. Tout en se rapprochant du groupe, Isabella reconnut plusieurs odeurs qui stimulaient sa mémoire. Certaines la firent gronder inconsciemment et Alice lui expliqua qu'une petite réunion se tiendrait avec la famille Cullen.

.

.

La majorité des immortels étaient assis sur des rochers, placés là pour l'occasion.

Ces pierres formaient un cercle et un feu de camp prospérait au centre. Inutile puisqu'il faisait jour. Ce devait être pour l'ambiance.

En s'approchant lentement, Bella examina les créatures. Peter était dos à elle et murmurait des obscénités à Jasper en une langue peu familière. L'autre lui rétorquait des phrases dans un semblant d'espagnol tout en ricanant très grossièrement. Aussi bourrus l'un que l'autre. La jeune femme ne cherchait pas bien loin pour comprendre pourquoi ils étaient amis. Alice s'installa vivement aux côtés de son mari qui l'attira contre lui pour un langoureux baiser et un gémissement virevolta dans l'air. Bella détourna le regard et incertaine, repéra Rosalie conversant avec Esmée, qui lui tendit un sourire rassurant.

Une seule place subsistait et la jeune femme s'y assied.

A sa droite, se situait une Charlotte, joyeuse qui bavardait avec un Alistair portant un infime sourire tout en l'écoutant vraiment. Visiblement, le vieux vampire pouvait admettre apprécier la petite blonde qui babillait sur tout et n'importe quoi. A sa gauche, un Peter espiègle qui taquinait le couple à ses côtés.

Au devant, par delà le feu de camp improvisé se tenait debout l'objet de ses doutes. Edward, qui la scrutait sans un mouvement depuis son apparition, totalement obnubilé.

Nécessairement, Bella lui offrit une moue agacée afin qu'il sache sa nouvelle antipathie à son encontre, toutefois il souriait en se voulant charmeur. Alors, la frimousse de Bella se transforma en un masque de dégoût tandis que sa langue claquait contre son palais. Elle faillit décamper du siège d'un saut afin de lui arracher cet air qui attisait sa colère. Cependant, Peter cessa ses absurdités avec son ancien major et reporta toute son attention sur eux. D'une subite impulsion, il entoura sa taille de son bras en bandant ses muscles et abattit une main possessive sur son genou. Bella se comprima contre lui alors qu'elle posait ses prunelles reconnaissantes sur le visage de Peter afin de le remercier du soutien. Cependant, elle rencontra un air formellement effrayant et intraitable. L'homme affrontait Edward et son sourire devenu cynique, de ses iris englobés d'un noir chaotique.

Le télépathe avait une main manquante. Où était-elle?

Isabella se rendit compte que plus personne ne riait alors que les deux mâles s'évaluaient, détestables. Rosalie soupira en repositionnant sa magnifique tresse sur le côté et Charlotte baissa ses mains entrainées lors de sa précédente discussion. Alistair prit ses dernières entre les siennes. Jasper ne dit rien et Alice affichait un air béat. Il y avait de fortes chances pour que l'un des deux hommes se fâche réellement et Esmée se manifesta alors d'un gracieux toussotement. Toutes les créatures écoutèrent poliment:

«-Je tiens tout d'abord à excuser mon époux pour son absence. Il est d'usage qu'il soit ici en tant que Chef de Clan mais des obligations le retiennent. Aussi, et là je parle au nom de tout le clan afin de nous excuser auprès de Bella pour cette transition inconvenante. Je vous laisse la parole mon très cher ami, Alistair.»

Bella s'assura que Peter ne bondisse pas de son siège en posant délicatement ses doigts sur sa main enserrant sa jambe. Ce dernier la contempla un court instant avant de regarder Alistair. Le vieux vampire engagea donc sa propre litanie en observant Bella discrètement:

«- Pour ma part, je commencerais par vous souhaiter la bienvenue sur mes terres… Esmée, bien que j'apprécie votre tentative pour défendre _votre fils_, il me paraît toutefois grossier que ce soit vous qui preniez par à des excuses. C'est illégitime et intolérable. Nous avons tous des règles dans ce monde et je n'hésiterais pas à avertir les Rois, contre ce genre de comportement. Néanmoins, je sais déjà que vous êtes en désaccord avec eux en ce moment et je ne souhaite pas alimenter leur méfiance vis-à-vis de vous. Après tout, Carlisle est un homme bon.»

Charlotte opina et Esmée soupira. Edward secoua les épaules peu apeuré par les menaces indirectes d'Alistair. Enfin ce fut le tour de Peter de parler:

«-En tant que compagnon j'apprécierais de la retenue et clore ce sujet.» Edward renifla mais personne ne commenta, si se n'est Rosalie qui lui coula un regard d'avertissement. «Nous sommes ici parce qu'Alice a des nouvelles à nous apprendre en correspondance avec les Volturi justement. Je te laisse la parole.»

La petite voyante acquiesça à son tour et parla de sa voix fluette en se redressant:

«-Effectivement j'en ais. Aro a décidé d'envoyer une missive par le biais de notre groupe pour convier Bella à une entrevue. La disparition de Démetri fait des ravages outre atlantique et propage l'anarchie par là-bas. Jane les a avertis qu'un Clan du Sud venait en aide à Bella et à donc vite assimiler les faits. De plus Alec va revenir au bercail et alimenter leur vigilance.»

Rosalie intervient séance tenante: «-Pourquoi seulement Bella? La fois où elle est allée en Italie, Edward était encore en sa compagnie, ils auraient dû le convoquer aussi. À moins qu'ils recherchent autre chose?»

Alice soupesa ses mots et informa le petit groupe réunit:

«-Je suis d'avis pour affirmer qu'ils veulent notre petite Bella dans leur rang. Ce serait plutôt parfait comme Aro est persuadé qu'elle possède un don. Ils sont en ascension de pouvoir permanent.» Ses yeux voyagèrent vers le télépathe quand elle dit. «-Tu lis quelque chose?

-Non.

-Je suppose que la réponse est là.»

Isabella se trémoussa devant le regard perçant d'Edward alors que Peter approchait son visage de ses cheveux en lorgnant de travers le télépathe.

Elle la contredit: «- Alice, ne te fais pas d'illusion, je serais la première à le savoir si c'était le cas non?

-Pas forcément. Il se peut qu'il soit en consente activation et que tu ne le perçois pas comme tel.»

Charlotte récupéra ses mains et considéra Jasper d'un œil interrogateur. Il fit un signe négatif et elle conclut:

«-Jasper ne te ressens que momentanément. Quand tes émotions partent dans tous les sens.»

D'un timbre étonné Alistair avait de nouveau parlé : «-Bella est un bouclier. Comme Renata… Voila pourquoi tant de malchance poursuit la petite...»

Esmée aquiesça en se souvenant de cette dame. Elle en avait plus entendu parler qu'autre chose mais connaissait son existence. Une garde du corps irréprochable pour les souverains italiens. Néanmoins, Bella secoua la tête pour démentir Alistair alors qu'Alice reprenait la parole d'une voix fluette:

«-Dans ce cas, quand Bella sera convoquée, Peter l'accompagnerait. Seul lui pourrait passer les grandes portes jusqu'aux Rois. Enfin… normalement. Et, je viendrais en renfort en me cachant parmi la foule.»

Charlotte se réinséra dans la discussion et attesta: «-Je viendrais aussi. Nous nous posterons à l'entrée de Voltera.»

Alistair grogna et lança un regard dubitatif à Charlotte.

Il certifia: «-Si Charlotte va jusqu'en Italie, je vous escorterais. Je suis assez âgé pour recevoir du respect et je connais étroitement les Volturi.»

Alice secoua la tête et nia:

«-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Marcus et Caius deviendront craintifs s'ils pensent que quelque chose n'est pas sous leur contrôle. S'ils viennent à connaître ta venue en même temps que Bella, tout tournerait en chaos. Aro les exécuterait directement.»

Isabella se leva alors et annonça: «-J'irais seule avec Peter.» Ce dernier resta assis, ses grandes mains suivant la courbe de sa cuisses jusqu'à son mollet. «Vous autres resterez ici pour garder Demetri en lieu sûr. Un voyage de cinq vampires serait suspect. Ils vont nous inviter pour quel motif?

-Gérance de Bienvenue. Ils le font souvent pour montrer leur supériorité. De faite ils impressionnent les petits nouveaux.»

Bella afficha un sourire badin et assuré lorsqu'elle conclut:

«-Donc c'est correct de dire qu'un groupe de cinq vampires soudés serait supposé comme inconvenant?

-Oui, effectivement. Surtout des membres issus de Clan différents. Toutefois, les risques sont mesurables.»

Bella dénia d'un geste de la main et quitta le cercle.

La réunion était clause.

La jeune femme s'éclipsa à une certaine distance pour s'isoler. Tous la regardèrent s'éloigner.

.

.

.

D'ici, leurs voix se manifestaient comme un tintement indistinct. Au moins, elle ne se sentait pas épier et ils paraissaient discuter entre eux de l'avenir.

Isabella s'autorisait une halte pour réfléchir à ses options. Celle-ci ne reniait plus son lien avec le nomade Texan. Il l'amenait petit à petit à lui faire confiance. Il était abrupte mais sans réelle brimade et sa jalousie était séduisante. Ainsi, il établissait tout son intérêt pour sa personnalité, son corps et son cœur. Aussi, Peter refuserait qu'elle se rende à cette audience, seule. De plus, l'éventualité de ne pas y aller était écartée. Ce serait induire les Rois à les avertir d'un refus et d'une désobéissance insolente. Ils ordonneraient aussitôt sa mise à mort.

Frustrée, la demoiselle tapa du bout de sa grosse chaussure dans un énorme caillou qui fit des rebondis incroyable.

Soudainement, une odeur lui effleura l'odorat et elle se retourna d'un mouvement crispé. Edward. Elle recula en soupirant tandis que celui-ci l'inspectait tendrement lorsqu'il parla:

«-Sublime. Tu es devenue une créature splendide ma Bella. Auparavant humaine, la chrysalide s'est changée en un magnifique papillon.»

La demoiselle haussa un sourcil dubitatif. Comment avait-elle put concevoir une éternité avec un tel poseur? Il acheva sa complainte affectueuse en la reluquant sans gêne de haut en bas:

«-J'ai vraiment bien travaillé.»

Elle ria plutôt agacée et déclama: «-Ce n'est pas de ton fait si je suis en_ vie_. Peter m'a transformé.

-Tu l'aimes?»

Cette conversation lui rappelait celle d'autrefois, avec Peter. Le nomade avait souhaité savoir si elle se serait mariée à Edward pour l'éternité sans leur rencontre. Et maintenant? Était-elle prête à dire définitivement au revoir à son passé? Elle ressentait beaucoup de choses envers le Texan. Une tendresse infinie et un sentiment de confort, de bien être qui s'installait lorsqu'il était proche. Était-elle en accord jusqu'à confirmer son amour.

«-oui.»

Contre toute attente, Edward ne rouspéta pas cette certitude mais la contredit paisiblement: «-Tu te mens à toi même. As-tu compté le temps qu'il t'a fallu pour répondre? Moi Oui.» Il s'approcha subtilement et affirma: «-Tu t'accroches à lui parce qu'il t'a sauvé et donné de l'affection pendant mon absence. Tu aimes les hommes qui te portent secours. Mais je sais que tu me reviendras.»

Paniquée par sa proximité soudaine et le fait qu'il tente maintenant de la prendre dans ses bras, Bella émit un vrombissement d'avertissement. Elle grogna sans modération et l'avisa d'une voix éraillée:

«-Essaies de me toucher et je te fracasse. Tu me répugnes, tu entends? Tu as fauté et il faudrait que je revienne à toi comme une bonne esclave? Tu parles bien. Ça oui. Mais nous n'avons plus rien d'autre à nous dire. Je veux que tu me laisse en paix.»

Le vampire aux cheveux cuivré sourit, gai et demanda curieusement:

«-Je te perturbe? C'est que tu m'aimes. Te sens-tu capable de me faire quoi que ce soit?»

Par delà l'épaule du vampire aux cheveux cuivré, Bella discerna Peter qui se relevait lentement de son siège et la fixait furieusement. Sa lèvre se retroussait dans un grondement infini et elle vit Jasper tenir le bras de ce dernier pour l'apaiser. Il n'était pas fâché contre sa compagne mais attendait qu'elle soit plus sincère et effectif dans ses paroles et gestes envers le télépathe. Qu'elle reste timide en sa présence, soit. Mais que sa femme s'ose pas remettre un fouteur de merde aussi bas qu'il le devait, l'irritait. Etonnement, il se temporisa et d'une œillade l'interrogea pour savoir si elle voulait du renfort. Il le tabasserait une nouvelle fois si elle le désirait. Pour le rassurer, Bella lui sourit et reporta son attention sur l'amoureux transis:

«-Si tu tiens tant que ça à prouver que tu es tellement parfait. Je pourrais commencer par te contredire et t'avouer que j'ai réellement envie de t'abîmer et méchamment. J'ai l'envie irrésistible de te briser les genoux, et pourquoi pas les envoyer à Tanya? D'ailleurs, dans ma grande bonté d'âme, je serais assez gentille pour lui faire un colis avec tes couilles par la même occasion. C'est ce qu'il semble te manquer ces derniers temps!»

Elle se restreint en repérant l'éclat choqué d'Edward, pour savourer cet instant. Peu après, Bella reprit de plus belle:

«-Si Peter te permet de rester ici, c'est qu'il y a une raison mais je n'ai aucune obligation à t'écouter. D'ailleurs, si tu veux tout savoir j'ai eu des rapports sexuels très intenses avec lui. Ça te suffit de le savoir ou tu veux que je l'appelle afin qu'il me prenne ici et devant tout le monde.» Un son outrageusement excitant se fit entendre de la part de Peter qui envisageait carrément de le faire. «Quand vas-tu comprendre que plus rien ne sera en mesure de me faire revenir vers toi?»

Edward se morfondit dans une attitude outrée et déclara: «-Tu es Vulgaire!

-Ah oui? Probablement l'influence de ma perte d'humanité comme tu aimes si bien le dire.»

Fière de sa nouvelle force de caractère, Isabella se détourna du garçon et se dirigea de nouveau vers les autres. Toutefois, d'une rapide enjambée, l'homme, toujours étonné par la ferveur de la demoiselle se colla contre son dos. Elle pivota promptement et lui envoya un air meurtrier, animale. Il recula d'un pas mais osa placer sa main restante sur son épaule et fit mine de la cajoler. Il exprimait une tendresse malsaine.

Aussi, Edward n'eut que le temps de voir l'éclat enragé de sa Bella avant de ressentir une douleur atroce dans le thorax et d'entendre son nez se fissurer. Par reflexe de préservation, il claqua sur son genoux le crâne de Bella qui gémit. A présent horrifié par son geste, il hoqueta:

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prie de me frapper ? » Il discerna les pupilles orangé de la demoiselle viré noir et en repérant son menton fissuré, il reprit choqué. « Je suis désolé _ma Bella!_ Je ne voulais pas faire ça!»

Elle s'approcha, proche de lui et lui murmura d'un timbre profondément désordonné en replaçant sa mâchoire:

«-C'était un aperçu de mon aversion pour toi. Si tu continues de me regarder comme un merlan frit je te tue immédiatement. Je respecte Carlisle, mais si tu essaies de m'approcher encore une fois, je ne réponds plus de mes actes. Et ton don ne sera d'aucune utilité avec moi.»

De l'autre côté plusieurs grondements se répercutèrent et le visage du télépathe s'adoucit en la dévisageant d'un sourire enjôleur:

«-Tu vois… Tu es trop gentille pour me faire le moindre mal. Tu es comme ça. Toujours cette amabilité et cela me fait croire que ton humanité n'est pas morte.»

La litanie de l'homme s'interrompit lorsqu'il entrevit Peter du coin de l'œil s'avancer vers eux d'une démarche bestiale. Isabella, elle, comprimait sa mâchoire en respirant difficilement. Etrangement, le visage d'Edward se déformait et ne resta plus que les reflets flous de ses cheveux cuivrés. Une seule pensée l'assaillait à présent.

Le tuer. Il osait l'avilir.

D'un geste fulgurant, la demoiselle s'abaissa et tacla la jambe du mâle qui l'esquiva d'un bond, consterné. Elle fonça alors tête baissée dans son ventre qui reçut le choc d'un claquement sourd. Edward geint et attrapa les cheveux de la jeune femme alors qu'elle tentait de l'agripper par le cou. Il était surpris mais ne se laissait pas pour autant faire. Elle rugit et d'un balancement de jambes se retrouva sur ses épaules à essayer de le décapiter. Elle criait, griffait et s'acharnait à retirer l'étreinte douloureuse qu'avait le mâle sur ses mains. Impossible de le détruire comme cela. Furieuse elle s'accroupit sur ses épaules alors qu'il la claquait contre un arbre pour tenter de la faire tomber. Elle hurla mais tient bon.

Enfin, elle redressa ses jambes et tira fort sur la tête de celui qui lui entaillait férocement ses mains, dégoulinantes de venin du aux écorchures. Comprenant qu'elle ne parviendrait à rien. D'un saut, elle remit pieds à terre pour refaire face à son adversaire et toutes mains en l'air elle l'attrapade ses petits doigts pour lui arracher un bras.

Sitôt, la demoiselle se fit harponner dans une étreinte magistrale, forte, puissante. Elle cria, remua, se tortilla pour qu'on la libère mais une voix, tout contre son oreille la paralysa:

«-Isabella. Tu respires doucement et tu vas reprendre tes esprit avant que je ne me fâche.»

Pour toute réponse, Bella gronda et reçut un raclement de dents contre sa gorge. Elle tremblait violement. Tout restait vaporeux dans ses songes. Son esprit paraissait s'être liquéfier. Soudainement effrayée elle s'agrippa au bras qui lui entourait la poitrine et demanda d'une voix chevrotante alors que sa vision se dégageait:

«- Je ne comprends pas… Qu'est-ce que j'ai?»

Dans son dos, Peter ricana et répondit: «-Tu viens enfin d'expérimenter les joies cachées d'être un nouveau né. C'est tout. Pour une fois que tu agis normalement, c'est plutôt bon signe.»

Elle pivota pour apercevoir son visage et s'apaisa en entourant ses petits bras à sa taille. Il l'engloba aussi et s'adressa d'une voix sombre au télépathe qui avait été rejoint par Rosalie:

«-Rappelles-toi que tu es ici parce qu'on à besoin des Cullen. Si tu la touches encore une fois, même de ton vicieux regard, je te déchausse les dents pour te les foutre dans le rectum.»

Edward frémit et Bella serra plus fort son accolade. Peter la dévisagea tandis qu'elle humait pleinement son odeur. Apparemment cela la calmait. Il sourit, prit son menton entre ses doigts et s'appropria ses lèvres charnues pour un baiser affolant. Elle s'agrippa tant bien que mal à ses épaules tandis qu'il massait son postérieur. Tout aussi vite, il suspendit l'échange et entraina sa compagne afin de rejoindre le groupe encore stupéfié. Ils entendirent Edward:

«-Mon Isabella ne se laisserait pas traiter comme un jouet, regardes comme il se comporte, c'est un animal !»

La demoiselle, dont les émotions restaient chancelantes certifia en lui coulant un air méprisant :

«-Nous sommes des animaux. Lui sait se faire comprendre et j'aime ça.»

Le Texan la cala contre lui, et d'un regard en coin discerna l'infime sourire de la jeune femme. Visiblement Bella n'avait pas de souci avec son côté protecteur et c'était mieux ainsi. Tous, firent semblant de ne pas avoir entendu cette altercation venimeuse et reprirent les discutions.

L'heure de préparer le voyage était venu.

.

.

Charlotte préféra rester en compagnie d'Alistair, qui étonnement n'était pas contre. De faite, elle délaissa sa chambre à Rosalie si elle souhaitait un semblant de calme.

Esmée s'approprierait la pièce de Bella, puisque Peter était déterminé à renforcer les liens avec sa compagne.

Jasper emmena donc sa femme dans sa propre pièce.

.

Pour le moment, seul Jasper et Alice étaient déjà rentrés pour reprendre des activités de couple. Entendez bien là, occupations frivoles et coquines. Ils baisaient. Aucun autre mot ne venait à l'esprit de la jeune Isabella quand elle pénétra dans la baraque. Les murs en tremblaient et leurs frottements, vacarme et autres grossièretés prononcées résonnaient dans l'intérieur. Cela devient plus gênant lorsqu'elle grimpa les escaliers et qu'en ouvrant la porte de la chambre, Peter la dévisageait d'un air compréhensif et blagueur.

La demoiselle hésita quand au comportement à adopter mais aboutit par de l'humour. Un sourire franc étira ses lèvres quand elle s'installa sur le lit et vint se positionner dos contre le torse de Peter. Il l'entoura et joua avec ses cheveux, son souffle contre sa nuque. Elle grelotta. Le bruit d'objet tombant se propulsa à travers la maison et la jeune femme soupira. Peter ricana et les excusa:

«-Jasper était ici depuis un bout de temps. Laisses leur le temps de se retrouver. Chez le toubib c'était moins facile quand ils voulaient profiter de leur temps libre.»

Bella émit un son étranglé quand un son fouetta l'air dans l'autre pièce. Ahuris elle s'exclama:

«-Une cravache? Ils ont eu ça où nom de dieu?

-Alistair leur à prêté ce jouet tout à l'heure. Tu n'avais pas vu?

-Bien sûr que non! Ils savent qu'on est là?»

Peter lui délogea les quelques cheveux trainant sur sa nuque et souffla contre sa peau: «-Ouais, évidemment. Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Qu'ils vont interrompre leur moment parce que tu es pudique?»

Bella se tortilla entre ses bras tandis qu'il cajolait son épaule dénudée. Elle portait un petit haut bien sympathique et facilitant l'accès sur sa peau, qui frissonna.

Elle se défendit: «-Je ne suis pas pudique. Ils auraient pu aller autre part.

-Ici où ailleurs c'est idem. Notre ouïe est surdéveloppée. On pourrait les entendre même à trois kilomètres.»

Un nouveau soupire.

Un cri.

Un éclat de rire cristallin.

Une fessée.

Isabella ferma les yeux et bénéficia de ce temps pour être câliner par Peter. Il traçait de court cercles contre son épiderme et s'amusait d'y voir se créer des frémissements. Peter finit par aborder le sujet concernant Edward mais elle le devança:

«-Tu sais... Je ne voulais pas paraître grossière mais j'ai pensé qu'il comprendrait mieux si j'étais directe. Enfin… Je suis désolée d'avoir craqué. Je sais pas trop pourquoi je me suis emportée.»

Peter flatta la fente crée au creux de sa poitrine et dit: «-J'aime quand tu es franche, exubérante et tout ce que tu désires, tant que tu ne te caches pas derrière une foutue morale. J'a vraiment pensé que tu le laisserais dire ce qu'il voulait et même si tu as craqué comme tu dis, tu l'as remis à sa place et c'est ce qui compte.»

Alice éjecta son mari contre le mur avoisinant leur chambre, qui palpita. Jasper gronda et parla doucereusement en lui promettant des choses assez malsaines en prévision d'une punition. Il avait un timbre de voix rauque et transpirant la sexualité qui fit trépider la demoiselle entre les bras de Peter. La jeune voyante gloussa et se fit malmener par ce dernier pendant un temps, effectivement.

Bella se sentit fasciner par leur échange et avoua:

«-Peter... C'est comment l'appariement? Alice m'a raconté des choses nettement immonde et je ne suis pas enjouée trop pour ce genre de contact...»

L'homme s'arrêta dans ses caresses et retint un rire. Sa compagne pensait vraisemblablement à entreprendre une tangible relation en sa compagnie. Néanmoins, il la questionna légèrement suspicieux:

«-Et, tu me poses la question pour quoi?

-Ne me le fais pas répéter c'est assez embarrassant comme ça!»

Le Texan réussit d'un habile geste à la faire obliquer dans sa direction. Elle paraissait anxieuse et peu encline à l'affronter. Il murmura en s'adressant à Alice et Jasper «-Saloperies de fouteur de merde!» Puis, il essaya de capter les prunelles méfiante de Bella et dit en murmurant: «-C'est quelque chose qui arrivera en son temps.»

La jeune femme consentit à lever les yeux et rencontra l'effervescence dans les pupilles du mâle. Mentionner cet acte l'avait bousculé dans une envie ardente. Aussi, il du lutter contre ses désirs et admettre qu'il était plus facile de parler, que de parvenir à maintenir ses promesses. Bella ne recula pas et s'approcha de ce dernier en se trémoussant entre la couette et posa sa joue contre son torse, nu.

Tous les deux, sous les couvertures sentirent une touffeur excitante les bousculer. Jasper devait emmètre ses émotions jusqu'ici.

La jeune femme ancra son regard affriolant dans le sien et tapota un doigt charmeur contre sa clavicule masculine. Le membre remua jusqu'à l'emplacement de son cœur et descendit sur ses abdos, contractés. Peter se concentra alors sur ses prunelles féminines qui découvraient son torse puis glissait sur son entre-jambe. Bella se pourlécha les lèvres lascivement, il bougonna faiblement. Sa petite main déboutonna son Jean enserrant son membre qui s'engorgeait par stimuli et il sourcilla en saisissant ses intentions.

Surprise, elle haussa un air mutin quand elle vit son pénis se découvrir. Directement. Sans sous-vêtements. Elle effleura d'un doigt son sexe et il tressauta brutalement en amenant un grondement viril. Préservatif, Peter voulu retirer sa petite main quand elle l'engloba doucement et débutait un instable vas-et-viens.

Fragile dans son attitude.

Néanmoins, elle lui consigna d'un air coquin de ne pas bouger. Il obtempéra.

Peter dégageait une senteur particulièrement entêtante et la demoiselle remua son entrecuisse contre son aine. Soudainement haletante et dans un désir fugace elle retira son grand pantalon en se trémoussant, d'un coup de jambes et se dandina pour grimper et positionner chaque cuisse entre son bassin d'homme. Elle balança ses hanches et enfonça ses crocs dans l'ancienne trace. Il buta entre un geignement de satisfaction et de tourment.

Quoi qu'elle fasse, il se laissait faire. Du moins aujourd'hui...

Le venin du mâle était délicieux à avaler. Toujours ce goût citronné.

Peter effleurait sa croupe de ses mains pendant qu'elle se remplissait d'extase en se redressant, droite. Il observa ses seins, tendus et ses mamelons comprimés contre son petit top affriolant. Il voyait au travers.

La jeune femme avait maintenu une certaine distance entre leurs deux sexes avec sa culotte noire. Le tissu humide se frictionnait contre sa virilité qui augmentait considérablement. Peter délaisse son postérieur, cala son pouce contre le petit bouton de chaleur odorant et accentua une pression lente qui la fit gémir de plaisir. Il décala le bout de coton de son index pour sentir directement la peau mouillé de sa compagne. Elle descendit un regard brulant, se léchant les lèvres quand il pinça entre deux doigts son clitoris gonflé.

Les deux immortels se contemplèrent sous la ferveur de leurs échanges érotiques.

L'homme souleva un peu la jeune femme pour glisser sa main droite contre son humidité intime et pénétrer l'antre accueillante. Elle se tortilla contre sa main et il récoltât ses soupires de contentement. Satisfait, il prit sa verge dans son autre main et guida le centre bouillonnant au dessus, l'introduit et gronda, sauvage. Choquée, elle poussa un cri d'indignation avant qu'il actionne doucement ses hanches en lui offrant un rictus impérieux et vénérien.

Aussitôt, elle cala ses mains contre son torse qu'elle griffa furieusement. Il cilla, amusé mais ne la libéra pas. Poursuivant ses vas-et-viens, allumant un feu indomptable en elle. Bella pinça les lèvres en coulant un regard mi-furibond, mi-appétissant.

Peter déchiffrait à présent de la convoitise et l'assurance qu'elle appréciait quand elle empoigna son poignet afin qu'il touche son clitoris qu'elle agita frénétiquement.

Paupières closes.

Pourtant, il fut surpris de la voir s'arquer fougueusement sous un orgasme agressif. Un instant, il l'étudia avant de ressentir un fort pincement dans son corps alors que son sexe tressautait de plus belle. Il la suivit en grognant.

Il comprit que les deux autres avaient également joui.

Jasper avait un don dévastateur qu'il communiquait parfois. Souvent lorsqu'il copulait avec sa femme d'ailleurs. Ce qui énerva assez Peter. Bella s'embarrassa et ôta les doigts de Peter avant de s'affaler à ses côtés, essoufflée. Il entoura Bella de ses bras et s'excusa du comportement du Major et de sa femme. Peter n'avait pas présagé que cela aurait eu cet effet sur eux. Bella fut encore plus gênée lorsqu'elle affirma en avoir eu envie sans l'interaction de Jasper. Quand le sujet se fana Bella tourna la conversation sur autre chose.

Son alimentation.

En Italie, il y aurait beaucoup d'humains. Comment faire afin qu'elle ne craque pas?

* * *

Note d'auteur:

_Prohain chapitre: Leçon, chasse et envie - Altercation musclée entre Bella et Peter et formation du lien qui se concrétise._

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une trace de votre passage :)

A bientôt,

Noominaome


End file.
